


Façade

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: This takes place before the Alcazars came to Port Charles, around 2000.





	1. Assignment

Assignment

________________________________

 

"I have some concerns, Stefan."

"Alexis, you should have concerns. This is long-term commitment to an erratic and volatile target. If you didn't have concerns, I wouldn't consider asking this of you."

Alexis looked again at the file she was given. Blue eyes of pure evil looked back at her from the picture on the first page.

"My concerns have nothing to do with the danger."

"Well, they should."

Alexis shrugged.

"Fine," said Stefan, "what are they?"

"I'm not sure I can convince him to take me on. He doesn't look like he appreciates my particular skill set. He doesn't seem like a man interested in a woman's brain. It won't be successful."

"You have the beauty to draw him in, and the brain to hold him. You can find a way to get him to trust you."

"I can't do it. He'd make me prove myself in some nefarious way. I won't do anything that might hurt innocents."

Stefan exhaled. Alexis could tell he was exasperated under his carefully erected façade. "Don't the ends justify the means?"

"Not these means. I'd be part of the problem. Not the solution."

"So, you're declining? You're the only person for the job, the best chance we have."

"You'd be sending me to my death, or exposing me and damaging my usefulness to the family."

"Fine. I'll see if I can find some else who has the backbone to do what needs to be done."

She hated when he tried to pray on her fear of showing weakness. "I didn't say I'm declining."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should change the target."

Stefan's eyes widened. "To whom?"

Alexis turned several pages and pulled out a picture of another man. She handed the page to Stefan. "Luis's twin brother. Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo Alcazar?" said Stefan. "We know nothing about him. This has a higher chance of failure than Luis."

"I disagree."

"Explain."

Stefan handed back the picture. Alexis sat back in her chair to examine Lorenzo for the millionth time. He was walking from his office building to a waiting car, flanked by a security detail. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, several buttons open at the top. Jewelry hung around his neck and wrists. His dark hair was cut short, and his beard was well manicured. 

Alexis couldn't tell Stefan the whole reason she wanted to move the target to Lorenzo. Alexis tried pull her eyes away from the picture. She didn't want to start flushing in front of her brother.

"Luis Alcazar is certain failure. His brother seems less severe as far as antisocial personality symptoms go. He doesn't seem as narcissistic. He's more educated and would better appreciate my intelligence and refinement. I think I can find a way in with him."

"But how are you going to get in with Lorenzo? We know next to nothing about him."

"That's not true. We have some information. I just need to catch his attention. I can figure him out from there."

"That's not a plan, Alexis. I can't approve that."

"Of course you can. It's the safer bet. I can't believe you think sending me to Luis is a better option."

Stefan took a long drink of his vodka and tonic. Alexis's heart pounded while she waited.

"Stefan, please."

He looked at Alexis. "You know what's at stake. You know your skill set better than anyone. You can choose your target. Either is acceptable."

Relief flowed through her. "Thank you, Stefan."

Alexis looked at the picture of Lorenzo. "He's opening a new hotel in two weeks. It's a good place to run into him."

"You've thought this through."

"I already booked the room."

Stefan smiled. "I'm two steps behind you, I see."


	2. Captivation

Captivation

______________________________________

 

Uncertainty plagued her. By this time tomorrow, she would be at Lorenzo Alcazar's new hotel near Caracas preparing for the grand opening. 

She paced around her hotel room in Curaçao. The tension rolling down her back made her muscles numb and tingly. She needed a drink. And some time on the beach. She looked out her window at the clear water. 

She put on a royal blue bikini and a sheer cover up and walked out the door straight to the beach.

The hotel had chaise lounge chairs shaded by umbrellas lining the sand. She looked for a chair where there weren't any other guests around. She flagged down a waitress and ordered a local rum, neat. 

She took a long, deep pull of the rich booze. She could taste cinnamon and medley of other spices. The drink was warm and thick liquid, much like the humid air. She could feel the alcohol absorb into her bloodstream.

The heat had her pulling off her cover up in search of a breeze against her hot skin. Whispers of wind kissed her moist skin. She looked to the clear, turquoise waters and exhaled. She felt a sense of comfort watching the waves lap on the shore. 

She finished her drink quicker than she intended. It didn't take long for the tension to ease from her back. The sun would set in the next hour or so. Dusk was her favorite time of day.

Alexis looked toward Venezuela. Though she couldn't see Caracas, she knew that gorgeous water was the only thing separating her from her prey. The swells of waves were hypnotic as they lapped on the shore. Compulsion had her standing up and walking to the water. 

The warmth of the water was a surprise. There wasn't the shock of cold like the water in New York. She pulled her hair up into a knot on top her head, not wanting to get it wet. She moved deeper, past the first break of waves. 

The water reached her navel in between waves, and rose up to her shoulders at its height. Alexis forced her breath to sync with the slow rise and fall. 

She tried to forget about the impending intellectual seduction of a man she knew almost nothing of. She just moved up and down with the water, watching the sun sink lower toward the horizon. She stayed until the only lights left were the pinks and purples of the sun rays left over from the day.

Peals of laughter from the beach brought her back to reality. She'd have one more drink before going to bed early, hoping it would help her sleep.

She ignored the vacationers on the shore as she walked back to the beach. Lights from the hotel were flickering on as daylight faded. She looked down as she walked out of the ocean and focused on the disorienting feeling of taking steps forward while the water receded back, the illusion of suspended movement.

With her head down, she bumped into what felt like a solid wall. She fell back nearly landing in the water of the incoming wave. Something caught her.

She shook her head trying to grasp what was happening. A rich, spicy, masculine scent filled her nose, making it all the more difficult to orient herself. She realized she was in the arms of a man who had her suspended just above the water. His firm chest was the wall she thought she walked into. Her face was pressed against a white collared shirt, and her hands grasped muscular arms. The water rushing past her feet made her realize this man must have been kneeling in the water.

"Ven. Arriba," he rumbled gently in a deep, raspy voice.

She felt herself lift into a standing position, his arms around her waist. She noticed his charcoal slacks from what must have been a fine suit submerged in the water. 

The scent surrounding her was intoxicating. She didn't let go of the man for fear she'd lose her balance. She held tight to his arms as she took a step back to assess him.

When she looked at his face, she nearly fell again. Her knees went weak. He must have felt her slackening, because he pulled her into him to stop her from falling.

Alexis didn't know what weakened her more, the ruggedly beautiful face that was inches from her own, or knowing to whom the face belonged. His eyes were nearly as blue as the water beneath her. Several days of scruff lay on his jaw. His skin was fair for a Latin man. He peered down at her, towering over her in height and breadth. 

It was him. At least she thought it was him; his brother rarely wore a beard.

For a moment fear shot through her. How could he know she was here? How could he know about their plan? No one knew she was Natasha Cassadine except Helena, Stefan, Jax, and Luke Spencer. And no one was advertising that piece of information.

That last thought calmed her. He couldn't know about her plan. It must've been coincidence that she was in his arms on the beach.

"Perdón," she said, trying out his language, "I'm not usually so clumsy. Thank you for catching me." She noticed her voice was an register lower than normal.

"No, Perdóname." She was certain his voice was meant to speak Spanish, the way his tongue caressed the words he delivered; that was until she heard him speak English in the same sexy way. "You wouldn't have needed catching if I wasn't blocking your way. My apologies."

"You're in the water."

"Yes, I am."

She looked at his feet submerged. He was wearing leather shoes.

"Can you walk?" he asked. 

Alexis's instinct was to say yes, but she realized she should try to stand on her own before answering. She'd never been so disoriented before. She let go of his arms and was surprised to feel a sense of loss. She swayed a moment before she felt steady. It didn't help they were still in the water.

"I'm ok," she said.

He didn't look convinced. As she walked toward the shore he kept a hand on her lower back, ready to catch her if she fell. She felt more sturdy with each step she took, but she didn't tell him because she liked the feel of his hand on her skin. She fought the urge to lean into him.

She looked up to find his eyes on her. It made her flush and smile. She kept her eyes looking forward for the rest of the walk, fearful she would lose her footing again. When they got to her chair she stopped and chanced another look at him. The flush came again. 

"Are you ok?," he asked. "I must have knocked the wind out of you. I probably scared you half to death."

"You only surprised me. I wasn't afraid."

He looked like he didn't believe her. He raised a finger to her neck in examination. "Are you sure? Your pulse is not calming."

Alexis blushed, "That has nothing to do with the fall."

His mouth twitched into a smirk.

"What were you doing in the water with your shoes on?" asked Alexis.

"I was captivated by the view," he said, staring at her without a hint of embarrassment. 

"Can I buy you a drink? I'd like to thank you for catching me."

"I'd love a drink, but my machismo will not let you buy it for me. Let me do the honor, please." He waved to a waitress who came promptly. "Riazul añejo. And the lady will have�"

"Rum."

"Sí señor." She left to get the drinks.

Alexis sat on the large chaise facing the ocean. She left space on her cushion for him, gesturing with a tilt of her head and a pat of her hand for him to sit down. He sat facing her, oblivious to the gorgeous view behind him. 

She leaned back against the seat realizing she wore next to nothing, while he was fully clothed. It made her feel vulnerable. And aroused. She quivered and chills ran down her body. 

He ran a fingertip over the small bumps forming across her shoulder and down her arm. 

It made her quiver again.

She felt her nipples pull at her bathing suit, straining toward him. His eyes stared hungrily. Her deep inhale lifted her chest further. A rumble emanated from his chest and his eyes lift to hers.

"Are you cold? Shall I get you a towel?"

Alexis chuckled at his assumption. The humid air was thick and warm. "No, I'm not cold. And how about you?" she asked, amused. "Are you cold with your wet feet?"

He laughed, a delightful rumbling sound, and shook his head. "No, cold is not a word I would use to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"How would you describe it then?"

"As I said before, captivated. And you?"

While he waited for her response, he ran his finger once again down her shoulder. His touch was light, but he ignited the skin underneath. She inhaled deeply, causing small droplets of water to run down her body with the movement. He watched with hunger in his eyes. 

"Exhilarated," she said.

He didn't even turn his head when the waitress brought them their drinks. He just reached in his pocket and handed her a bill. She set the drinks on the table and left.

Alexis reached over and grabbed the drinks. She handed him his tequila. She tapped her glass lightly against his.

"Salud," she said. 

"Salud."

Alexis took a sip letting the cinnamon rest on her tongue. 

He watched raptly.

"You drink rum without ice in this heat?" he asked.

"I find ice dilutes the flavor. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but I don't often order warm drinks on hot beaches."

She laughed, "Well, I couldn't find a cold beach nearby."

"No, you won't find many of those." His finger moved across her chest just below her collarbone. "Are you American?"

"Not originally. But it's home now."

"Are you vacationing?"

She nodded.

"Tell me, how long will you be here?" he asked.

"I'm here for just one more night."

"Gone so soon?" He seemed disappointed, just as she hoped he'd be.

"Yes, I'm headed to Venezuela tomorrow. A new hotel is opening near Caracas and I was able to get a room."

A smile played across his lips. Alexis knew it was because it was his hotel, but she feigned ignorance. She realized she didn't like the farce. She noticed all her responses to him before that moment had been almost entirely honest. 

"Caracas? A beautiful place," he said.

"Is it as beautiful as Curaçao? I think I've fallen in love with this beach."

"Sí, it is lovely."

"Are you here for business?" She eyed his suit.

"Sí."

"What do you do?"

"Many things. Today I am here to look at this hotel. The owner would like to retire and sell the hotel. He asked me if I wanted a tour."

"You're thinking of buying it?"

"I was considering the option. My hesitation is I have a lot of new investments that require my attention. Adding another may not be wise."

She nodded, surprised by his thoughtfulness. How different he seemed from his brother, known for his impulsivity

"Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked.

"Very much. I love how the rooms walk straight out to the sand."

"The staff are friendly? Good service?"

She nodded. 

"The food is good?"

She laughed, "Honestly, I've drank more than I've eaten since I've been here."

He chuckled.

"Maybe you should stay and have a meal," she said. "You should know what you're getting into if you buy the place."

"Maybe I should. Would you join me?"

She flushed and nodded. "When I go home, I'll have to rave about how friendly the locals are, sharing their food and drink."

He smiled down at her and she couldn't help grinning back. He reached out to touch the corner of her mouth, as if trying to feel her happiness.

"Well, I'm not so sure that would be an accurate assessment of my general friendliness. I don't make it a habit of sharing my food and drink with many people."

"But you've offered to share with me."

He tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. "Yes, I have. But it is not an internal drive for friendliness that motivates me."

The look he gave her made her quiver again. "What motivates you then?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he said. "I feel compelled."

"And that compulsion also drives you to walk into the ocean with your shoes on?"

"And to throw out my schedule for the evening for time with you."

Alexis placed a hand on his thigh, inviting him closer. "So, what do you plan to do with me once you've filled me with food and drink?"

"Why don't we find out?" He took his glass of tequila and held it up to her. "This is a fine, aged tequila. I'm curious to know how you'll like it."

He lifted the glass to her lips. She opened them slightly, letting him tip the drink in her mouth. She felt the fiery liquid drop on her tongue. It burned pleasurably the whole way down.

"Mmmm."

"You like it?" he asked. His blue eyes were dark, studying her reaction.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

His finger dabbed at her lip. He brought the stray drop of liquid to his mouth and tasted the tequila. "It's never tasted better."

He offered her another drink. His hand was delicate with her mouth. As she drank, she ached between her legs. She couldn't help but squirm, trying to alleviate the sensation. It only made it worse. 

When he pulled the glass back, his eyes ran up and down her body. He took a long drink before he set the glass down and rested his hand over her on the other side of the chaise, encasing her with his body. He stared down at her lips. 

His mouth dropped. She closed her eyes and felt his lips glide from right to left over hers. She whimpered for him to give her more. He pressed their lips together. She opened her mouth and invited him in. His tongue dipped in, tasting, teasing, caressing. She felt her body lift, trying to find his as their mouths danced together. His hand moved to her back, pulling her body closer. She sucked his tongue as it teased her mouth with hints of what it wanted to with the rest of her. Her moan lit a fire in his eyes.

He pulled back to her displeasure. He looked her up and down. "If these people were not on this beach, I wouldn't be able to stop at your lips."

"That's the tequila that so irresistible."

"Beautiful, you are far more tempting than the drink." He reached for the rubber band holding her hair back and pulled it out. Her hair fell messily on her shoulders and around her face. He wove his fingers through and pulled her close. "Let's skip dinner. We can try room service later." Then he kissed her breathless. 

She let him go and stood up. She grabbed her drink and her cover up before turning and walking up the sandy beach to her room. Her target drained his glass, then followed behind. 

________________________________

 

"Oh God!" she yelled. "Yes! God, yes!"

He pumped into her. He had her pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. They hadn't even made it to bed. She hardly lamented at the destruction of her favorite La Perla bikini he ripped off her the moment they got to the room. 

She sucked on his lips that felt just as greedy for her. Her hands tangled in his hair. His grunting and growling was intoxicating. She couldn't understand how after the intensity of that last orgasm her body wasn't sated, but hungered for more.

His rhythm quickened. She felt him growing bigger inside her. His body was starting to tense. In anticipation of his impending orgasm, she felt herself climax again.

"Ohhh!" she screamed. A few more heavy thrusts and he came inside her. Her pussy squeezed him tight, not wanting to let him go.

She was grateful for his strength and stamina, because she had little of her own left. Her arms and legs around him did little to support her, and she relied on him to keep her from falling to the floor. They stayed frozen and panting where they were, until he recovered.

He moved them from the wall, walking to the bed, laying her down gently. He lay down beside her. She watched him breathing deep, his eyes closed. His face was as beautiful as his body. Just looking at him was arousing. 

He must have felt her eyes on him. He peeked through his lashes, raising his eyebrows more so than his heavy lids.

"Please don't look at me that way," he said. "I need at least a few minutes to recover before doing that again."

She hadn't realized her face reflected her thoughts.

"Only a few minutes? I must be doing something wrong."

"Believe me, beautiful, there was nothing wrong with anything you just did."

She scooted into him. "Keep calling me beautiful like that, and I might actually believe it." 

His arm wrapped snugly around her. He opened his eyes and gave a lazy smile. His finger ran down her cheek. "You must know you're stunning."

She stroked his hair and his beard as they lay a tangled heep of limbs. 

"I'm sorry about your bathing suit," he said, smiling.

"You don't look sorry."

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry only if I'll never get to see it on you again. You were a vision on the beach wearing it, silhouetted in the setting sun."

She thought of herself in her suit and cringed. "You sound so poetic."

"I'm not typically a poet. I must have one hell of an inspiration. My mother loved poetry, though. She would read to me as a child while putting me to bed."

"That sounds like such a sweet memory." She had similar memories of her mother singing her lullabies to sleep.

He nodded solemnly, "After she died, I often found solace and beauty in the poems she read to me when there was no other beauty anywhere else in the world. And you, darling woman, have also brought solace and beauty into my life when I could find it nowhere else."

"You're in Curaçao and you can't find beauty around you?"

"Now do you understand now the state of apathy you've saved me from?"

She kissed him softly, then shook her head. "You, apathetic? I don't believe it. There is too much passion in your eyes, too much fire in your touch."

He smiled, "You set me ablaze."

"You've known me all of an hour."

He nodded, "I know. I don't understand what this is. Don't you feel something? If not, then maybe I'm the one doing something wrong."

"I feel it. It's like delirium."

"¿Estás delirando?" he smiled.

She nodded.

He rolled over her, propping himself on his elbows. He kissed her firmly, his tongue slow but strong. 

"Tell me," he started, then hesitated, as though rethinking whether he should say the words. And then said, "Tell me this isn't just for tonight."

Alexis kissed him again and said, "Come to Caracas with me tomorrow," knowing he'd already be there. Her duplicity gave her a pang of guilt.

He grinned, "I have some business to take care of during the day, but for the evening, I'm yours."

"You're mine," she said, surprised at how much she liked saying those words. Strange how she wanted to own a man who didn't even know her name; a man who didn't think she knew his name. But he seemed to like it too, because his chest rumbled and his grin widened. His lips were on her again, this time trailing down her body.

____________________________________

 

Lorenzo stood looking over the beautiful, sleeping woman on the bed. He pictured her as he first saw her the night before, framed by the setting sun. Her curves silhouetted in the fading light. Small pieces of fabric barely hiding the parts of her body he desperately wanted to see, begging to be torn away. Now he'd seen them all.

His hair was still wet from his shower and he was buttoning his shirt. He was running late for the morning meeting at the hotel, and hoped the helicopter would get him there in time. If not, he would just have to direct his manager start the meeting without him. A few extra moments in bed with this woman was worth it.

He wanted to let her rest; he kept her up all night. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He remembered her waking him a couple of hours before with her lips around his cock. He shivered at the memory.

He had to wake her. He needed her number. He couldn't risk walking out the door and never seeing her again. He had half a mind to drag her along with him to all his meetings and the prep for the grand opening of the hotel, but he wanted to surprise her with a few things upon her arrival.

Most importantly, he needed to wake her to get her name. He wanted to know who this woman was who enraptured him. 

He sat on the edge of the bed. She stayed asleep, but rolled toward him. The blanket fell off her body. Her breasts lay delicately on top of her. She had a perfect handful of breasts, a small waist, and an ass that his hands could really grab.

"You might as well touch them. They're aching for you."

She caught him staring. He smiled and complied. He took both her breasts in his hands. They overflowed his fingers. He massaged, enjoying their fullness. Her little moans and her arching back made his dick hard again. He bent and took a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the little bud. He did the same to the other. 

Her legs fell open inviting him back in. The pink folds were shiny and moist. He didn't know if that was from her arousal, or from the cum he left there a couple of hours ago. The thought of either set him on fire.

He looked quickly at the clock. His gut wrenched briefly thinking about the meeting. The guilt only lasted until he felt her hand moving between his legs. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Without removing his clothes he maneuvered over her. He paused at her opening and stared into her eyes. He liked watching her face when he slid into her. He pushed in and her eyes glazed over. He fucked her hard and fast. The woman came so fast and easy; the most delicate touch to her clitoris was all it took watch her writhe and scream beneath him. He could feel her squeezing him, milking him from the inside. He grabbed her hips and drove into her until his orgasm followed. He kissed her while he finished emptying inside her.

"You're fucking amazing, but you're making me senseless," he said. "I really wish I didn't have to go to work."

He stood and tucked himself back into his pants, liking the sensation of his cock moist with her pleasure.

"That is the sexiest thing," she said, watching him. He looked down her her naked body, spent from a full night of fucking.

"Then you aren't seeing what I'm seeing." He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her again. His hand moved from her breast, to her waist, and down to her ass, squeezing it tight. 

Jesus fucking Christ! Why couldn't he pull himself away?!

He pulled his lips off her to stare in her eyes as he touched her. He moved his hand to her pussy. She stared back as he fingered her lips. He split them apart and felt the soft, wet folds. Her clit was still swollen, and she moaned when he rolled it in his fingers. How glorious it was to see a woman so responsive.

He dipped two of his fingers deep in her pussy. He felt her clamp around them. The cum he just shot off was coating his hand as he shoved in another finger. He played with her clit with his thumb and fingered her warm insides. She was moaning and thrusting her hips into him. He covered her mouth with his when she came, loving her screams muffled by his lips.

He massaged her pussy with his wet hand, enjoying the aftershocks of her body. When her body settled, he pulled out his hand. He brought it to his lips to taste once again. He inhaled, committing the sensations to memory. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand dry. 

"I really have to go," he said. "Tell me your name, beautiful."

She lifted her head up to kiss him. "Alexis. My name is Alexis."

Alexis. He said the name in his mind over and over. 

"And yours?"

"Lorenzo," he said with an accent. 

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it. "What is your number and your email, Alexis?"

"I like hearing you say my name." She gave him the number and the email. He pressed the call button and heard her phone vibrate in her purse on the other side of the room. He hit end and put the phone in his pocket.

"I need to go, but I will see you in Caracas tonight."

Her lips pouted as he stood to leave. He felt an ache in his chest. He had a desperate need to keep her smiling and satisfied. He kissed her once more, then forced himself away. 

He kept his eyes on her as he backed away to the door.

"Goodbye, Lorenzo. Think of me today while you're working."

"Beautiful, I think you should suggest that I actually get some work done while I'm thinking of you. Not the other way around."

Her quiet laugh made his heart race. He decided he needed to hear it again as soon as he saw her that evening.

He forced himself out the door, his phone ringing in his pocket with the demands of the day.


	3. Sinner and Savior

Sinner and Savior

_________________________________

 

The brand new hotel looked hundreds of years old. If it wasn't for the scent of new construction, Alexis could have convinced herself the hotel was built centuries ago. She contemplated if Lorenzo built it that way with a sense of pride for his heritage, or if it was meant to draw in customers.

"Welcome, checking in?" asked the front desk clerk. She used English, and Alexis wondered if it was her appearance, or standard protocol that helped the clerk choose which language to select. 

"Yes," Alexis handed over her ID and credit card. The clerk typed into the computer. She checked the ID and looked back at the computer screen. She started typing again. Alexis watched the clerk's eyebrows knot in concern. 

"Is there a problem?" asked Alexis. 

"I'm sorry for the delay. One moment please."

The clerk left to talk to a manager who was sitting at a computer behind the desk. The clerk was explaining with a worried look in her eyes. Alexis wondered if they overbooked the hotel. It didn't worry Alexis. She was sure Lorenzo would spare a space in his bed for her if need be.

The manager rested a calming hand on the clerk's shoulder before turning to Alexis. She walked over with broad smile on her face. 

"Welcome, Señora Davis."

"Is there a problem with my room?"

"Not at all. We made some changes to your room. I hope you don't mind, we've upgraded you to one of our suites."

"Oh, thank you. Is there a reason?"

"The person who had the suite reserved changed their plans. We offer you the suite with no additional cost."

"How fortunate. Thank you."

The manager called a bellhop to escort Alexis and bring her bags to the suite. When he opened the door to her room, she lost her breath. 

The windows opposite spanned wall to wall, floor to ceiling in large, Spanish-style arches. It was a corner room on the top floor. There was a balcony on each side overlooking the hotel grounds and the stunning ocean beyond. One of the balconies held a hot tub. There was a four poster bed with elaborate drapery tied to to posts with golden rope. Large dining and living room areas took the majority of the space. The bathroom was nearly the size of her last hotel room. 

"Will you need assistance unpacking your bags, señora? I could call housekeeping."

"No, thank you. I'd prefer to unpack myself."

"Of course." She tipped him before he left. 

The first thing she did was walk out to the balcony nearest her. The glistening water reminded her of the day before in Curaçao. Right before meeting Lorenzo. 

She could still smell him when she inhaled. It was like he was there in the room with her. No scent had ever been more alluring. She exhaled and walked inside. 

Attraction to Lorenzo was fine. Even being a little smitten was ok. Even falling for him would be acceptable. It would only enhance her cover. But ever present in her mind was that she had a job to do. 

Sitting on the coffee table was a large plant with cascades of flowers floating down several vines. An orchid. It was potted in a ceramic pot with what looked like hand-painted concentric diamond patterns in dark brown and cream colors. It looked old and native.

She bent to inhale the deep pink petals and the wine-colored throat of the plant. Her thoughts were on Lorenzo as the scent was so pleasant it made her heart skip a beat. 

There was no minibar in the suite. But there was a bar. A full-sized bar. She thought of opening a bottle of wine, but she noticed the tequila. It was Lorenzo's tequila from the night before. She filled a tumbler with ice and poured two fingers. 

She brought the glass to her nose and inhaled. It was like she was sitting on the lounge chair in Curaçao with Lorenzo leaning over her all over again. She tasted the tequila. A vision on his mouth on hers clouded her eyes. As the tequila ran down her throat, and the warmth spread in her belly, she lost track of where she was, and when she was, for that matter.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the glass, it was empty. By the deep, rich flavor of the booze, she knew she shouldn't drink it down so fast. It was meant to be savored. She poured another and moved to unpack her bags.

She wasn't one to use dressers in hotels, rather, she lived out of her suitcase, but it seemed such a waste not to unpack her things into the beautiful walk-in closet with built-in cabinets. By the time she finished, she only filled a quarter of the hanging space and three of the drawers.

She pulled a hanger holding a white, lace dress over a nude liner. It had a sweetheart cut and hung off the shoulders. The hem was about six inches above the knee. She thought it a good mix of sultry, beach, cocktail dress with Latin flare. It wasn't something she'd normally wear, but she found it in Curaçao and thought she'd feel sexy in it, and that's what mattered. That was the nice thing about being away from home. She wear what she wanted, do what she wanted, and no one would be the wiser that it was all a façade.

By the time she steamed the dress, picked out some barely-there, nude, strappy heels, and some delicate, gold jewelry, it was time for her to start getting ready. She took forever in the shower. It had a window overlooking the ocean, and she caught herself fantasizing about more time in the water with Lorenzo.

By the time she finished her shower, curled her hair, and put on her make-up, the sun was heading toward the horizon. Music from a live band drifted up from the patio outside. 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach anticipating the night ahead. She grabbed her phone to place in her clutch and realized she missed a message from Lorenzo. The butterflies turned to a whole body quiver.

He sent a picture of a dark drink with a cinnamon stick and orange peel sticking out of it. His hand was holding the rum. The message read, "You've given new life to an old tradition."

Alexis smiled. She went to the bar and poured herself another tequila. She replied, "And you've helped me appreciate something new." She included a picture of her drink.

"I'm waiting for you at the patio bar."

Alexis hurried out of the suite with her clutch and her drink. She didn't feel a need to play games with Lorenzo and make him wait. She was irritated with how slow the elevator moved. It felt as though it stopped at every floor.

When she finally arrived at the bottom, there were so many people milling around, she had a hard time orienting herself to find the patio. 

Stepping outside, she was able to see the breadth of the gorgeous grounds. There were several infinity pools and hot tubs in smaller patios of varying heights. She stood on the main patio. In front of her was a large empty space being used for a dance floor. Tables and chairs surrounded the dancers. To the right was the outdoor bar.

She turned her attention to the bar, scanning the seats. A first and second glance showed no sign of him. 

"Perdon, senorita," a voice said behind her. She turned to find a young man dressed in flamboyant jewelry and a tight button up shirt. "Would you, by chance, know how to samba?"

Alexis looked around to see if Lorenzo was anywhere in sight. He was probably pulled away by some business with the hotel. "I'm afraid not."

"What a shame. Dance with me, hermosa? I'll teach you." He grinned broadly and bowed with his hand outstretched. Alexis laughed at his theatrics. She didn't think Lorenzo would mind. She let her new friend lead her out to the dance floor. She shot back the rest of her drink and dropped the empty glass on a table along the way. 

It was awkward holding her clutch, but she didn't want her phone out of her sight in case Lorenzo called. Her new friend was vibrant, and his energy contagious. He twirled her around, shaking their hips, and bouncing them around the floor. Though she didn't know what she was doing, she felt joy bubbling inside her as she fell into rhythmic and predictable steps.

As her partner spun her away, her eyes locked on a familiar pair of blue irises. They were trained on her, watching with a smirk. Someone with a clipboard was talking to him near the bar. Lorenzo was all but ignoring the man aside from a few words he spoke out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes following Alexis.

Alexis was spun back into her partner. Knowing Lorenzo was watching changed the way she moved. She couldn't help herself. Her hip movement became more sultry, her eyes hooded, and her lips pouted. When she turned back around, Lorenzo was ignoring the the man with a clipboard altogether. He looked as though he was going to come steal Alexis away on the dance floor.

When the song was over Alexis turned to find him, but he was gone again. The life of a "businessman." She kissed her partner on the cheek who begged profusely for another dance. She declined the and moved to the bar to wait for her date.

She sat at a barstool on the corner. The bartender was busy with a large group, so she sat in wait. She was already a few drinks in, so she was fine with waiting. Her buzz had slowly set in, and it wasn't until she was sitting there waiting that she realized it was even there.

"Hola, senora."

Alexis turned around. She expected to see the face that was standing there, but a different person behind it. This was a beardless face.

"Hello." Her buzz was immediately gone.

"The way you dance is...very sexy."

She took a deep breath and tried to swallow her irritation. She didn't want to be told she was sexy by a man who engaged in some of the worst drug, gun, and sex crimes in history. She decided not to answer.

"Here, have a drink," he said.

He tried handing her some pink concoction. She keep her eye roll at bay. "No, thank you."

He smirked at her as he sniffed, clearly impatient. And clearly not used to being refused.

"I insist," he said.

"No, thank you."

He scoffed in irritation. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." It was an easy lie to tell. She enjoyed the blow to his ego.

"That explains it. I am Luis Alcazar."

She nodded.

"Now, please, take the drink."

"No, thank you." She turned to face the bar.

He moved to her side to try to get in her line of sight. "May I ask why you refuse me?"

"You may ask. I don't owe you any explanations." 

She heard a grumble resonate around her. His finger turned her chin to face him. "You must not be from around here, so I will give you a small allowance. But you are being very rude."

"Well, if being polite means having to explain myself to men who refuse to leave me alone after I have been clear I do not want their attention, then I will happily be rude."

His lip raised in a snarl. "There are consequences to being rude."

"Are you threatening me, Luis Alcazar? Are you saying I have to drink that drink you probably laced with rohypnol, answer all the questions you ask me, and acquiesce to your demands? Or what? What will you do to me if I refuse? Tell me the consequences for asserting basic human rights."

"You are a woman in Venezuela. My Venezuela. At my family's hotel. You don't have basic human rights. You have the right to do as I say."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I was planning on giving you a nice time. Indulging you, even pleasuring you. Now, I will not be so kind."

Panic seemed to set in a little late. Alexis was beginning to recognize her new connection to Lorenzo would not protect her from Luis if he was nowhere to be found. Unexpectedly, Alexis felt two hands, one on each of her arms, from behind. They were large hands, far bigger than Luis's. It had to be one of his goons.

"Come quietly, mujer, or this will get ugly."

Alexis looked away. The people closest to her seemed to be deliberately looking away. She wouldn't get any help here. She stood and turned facing Luis. Her skin crawled at the pleasure he was getting from exerting his dominance over her. The man grabbing her arms pulled her. He was about a foot and a half taller than her and about three times as wide. There was really no way to protect herself from the man. 

She was led into the hotel. She wondered if he'd try to take her to one of his warehouses of sex trafficking victims. If she was taken there, she was as good as dead. And if she did survive, the mission would be compromised.

Everything was happening so fast, she couldn't decide what to do.

"Let's take her to my room," he said to the goon, as though she wasn't worth addressing directly anymore. She started thinking of how she could get away. She was going to have to invoke Lorenzo's name. She could only hope there was no sibling rivalry that would make Luis even more likely to try to take advantage of her.

"Pararte," said a quiet, raspy voice coming from down the hall to their right. Authority permeated the quiet command. Relief rushed from Alexis's heart to the rest of her body. 

She turned her head and her eyes met Lorenzo's. She let him see her vulnerability. She showed him her helplessness under the restraint of the brute behind her. As a tear dropped down her cheek, a fire was lit in Lorenzo's eyes. 

"Hermano," said Luis. "A lovely party. The hotel came together nicely. My congratulations." If Luis saw Lorenzo's seething anger, he did of good job of pretending otherwise.

"What are you doing, Luis?"

"I'm taking my new friend upstairs to get acquainted."

Lorenzo looked to Alexis. She saw his hands balling into fists. "She doesn't look very happy about that."

"That's what she gets for being an hocicona."

Lorenzo nodded his head and moved in front of Alexis. He looked above her at the man holding her and said in low and dangerous voice, "Get your hands off my woman."

"Your woman?" the man asked in a surprised rumble. He looked back to his boss for direction.

"Remove your hands before you lose them both!" Lorenzo demanded. He removed his hands instantly and Alexis felt the blood flow return to her arms. Lorenzo gently ran his hands down where the man's hands had once been as though checking for damage. He dipped his head and looked in her eyes, searching.

"I'm ok," said Alexis. 

He brought his hands to hold her face, and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumbs. He whispered in her ear, "You're safe now, Alexis. I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her into his side and took his phone out of his pocket dialing a number. Luis looked surprised and amused. When someone picked up on the other line Lorenzo said, "I'm sending a woman to the bar. Have the staff take care of her. Keep an eye on her until I get there." 

When he received the acknowledgement he was looking for, he hung up the phone and turned Alexis to face him again. As he spoke quietly to her, he removed a necklace from his own neck and placed it around hers. "My men will take care of you while my brother and I come to an understanding. Wear this. Don't take it off." He tied the necklace around her neck. "Go to the bar."

"Lorenzo�" she breathed.

"I'll be quick, beautiful." He pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't help grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. She thought it might be too needy, but the quiet moan that came from his mouth when she pulled away told her he wasn't bothered. 

He pulled her to his side and walked her past Luis and his man. She thought Luis would be angry with her, but he still seemed just be pleasantly enjoying himself. Lorenzo let her go with one more kiss on the forehead and he sent her away. 

She walked down the hall and looked back before turning the corner. Lorenzo had the goon's hand in his own. He whispered something to him, then broke his fingers by bending them back. The large man grunted audibly. Luis just watched with a look of interest as if this was just a game to him. When Luis's eyes shot back up to Alexis, she turned the corner and headed to the bar.

When she got there, a security guard was standing by an empty stool. His eyes narrowed on her necklace and he waved her over. There was no waiting for the bartender this time. He was there before she sat down.

"A shot of vodka and two glasses of Riazul añejo on the rocks." When he brought back the order, she took out her credit card and put it on the counter, but the bartender never picked it up. She looked to the security guard. He shook his head at her card. She shrugged and put it away.

She shot the vodka to calm her nerves, then started in on the Riazul. She was in a hurry to get her buzz back and drink the tension out of her neck.

She looked at the necklace hanging around her neck. It was an old English "A" overlaid on an ornate, religious cross hanging on a leather strand. "Alcazar," she whispered. She'd been marked as Lorenzo's territory. It was probably not something he planned on doing quite so soon, but the necessity of her safety from Luis required he do so. She wasn't complaining. It helped her plan.

The drink did little to ease her tension, but when a man stood directly behind her, her muscles melted into putty. She knew it was Lorenzo. Aside from the guard not letting anyone near her who shouldn't be, she knew it was him from his spicy scent. She let her back fall against him. He moved closer into her, his hands gently running up and down her arms checking once again for damage. 

When he was satisfied she was still in one piece, he took the drink out of her hand and shot it back, dropping the empty glass on the bar. She picked up the second drink and spun around on her stool to face him. She offered it to him. He took the glass in his right hand and leaned into her and against the bar with his left. He tilted the tequila into her mouth, then dropped his lips to hers. 

She was instantly intoxicated. The tequila burned down her throat, while he lit a fire in her core. Her hands tangled in his hair, not letting him pull away from the kiss, even though he made no move to let her go. When he stepped between her legs, she ran one of her heels up the backside of his leg.

"I guess that answers my question," he said breathless against her lips.

"What's that?"

"If you still want me knowing the kind of man my brother is."

A cold shiver ran through her. "He's awful."

"Si."

"You're nothing like him."

He looked in her eyes. "I make an effort not to be."

She shook her head, their faces so close her nose rubbed his. "I don't buy it. Who you are seems effortless."

He kissed her deep again. She had forgotten they were at a party until the flash of a camera blinded her vision to the right. Lorenzo lifted his head to see who took the shot. The security guard stationed with Alexis moved to confront the photographer, who clearly looked professional. Lorenzo held out a hand to stop the security from pursuing the photographer.

"Who was that? Press?" asked Alexis.

"Si. I invited a reporter and photographer from Caracas to promote the opening."

"It looks like you are going to be the news rather than your hotel."

He shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. 

"I'm sorry for what you had to endure."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm grateful you were there."

He nodded.

"What did you tell him when I left? What happened?"

Lorenzo pursed his lips considering what he was going to say. "I sent a message to my brother and his employees that there will be consequences for anyone who tries to touch you."

She wondered how a thought could make her both burn hot and ice her bloodstream all at the same time. "You're a dangerous man, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Does that scare you?"

She shook her head.

"It should," he said.

She could tell he meant it. He was warning her away. "Take me upstairs," she said. 

"Mmm. I'd love to, you have no idea."

"But?"

"But, as you might have deduced�"

"This is your hotel, and you can't leave your grand opening."

He drank the rest of the tequila. "Not quite yet. Come dance with me."

She was shocked to hear he wanted to dance, but couldn't help her excitement at the thought of rubbing against his body. He lead her with his hand on the small of her back. They past by the band. The lead guitarist stopped what he was playing when Lorenzo waved him over. 

"Tocame Cuando Calienta El Sol," said Lorenzo.

"¿Rápido o despacio?"

"Slow."

The guitar player nodded and retreated to his band. In a moment, the rest of the band changed what they were playing to Lorenzo's request.

Lorenzo pulled Alexis against his body, an arm around her back and her right hand in his left. "A rumba's steps are slow-quick-quick, slow-quick-quick. There you go. Just like that." 

Alexis picked up the basic steps quickly. After she felt comfortable with the new dance, he rocked his hips against hers with every step. She didn't even have to try to move, she just let her body naturally connect with his, and the sway of his hips moved hers.

"Do you like dancing?" he asked.

"I like rubbing against you in public."

He laughed "A fortunate consequence."

She smiled, "It's the intended effect, not the side effect or unforeseen consequence." She reached up to placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You are resilient, you know that?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Considering what my brother tried to do you, you've bounced back quickly."

She nodded. "I was scared and disturbed. But I feel safe with you. And distracted."

"You must have experienced some hardship in your life to not fall apart the way I'd expect most women would."

She nodded. "I'm not unfamiliar with hardship."

"You'll tell me about it someday?"

"If you tell me yours."

He spun her around and pulled her back against his chest. "Deal."

He dropped his hands to her hips and pulled her ass against him. She felt him harden. She swayed her hips back and forth against him. He spun her back around to face him.

"You're teasing me," he growled.

"It's no tease, I promise you. You can't steal away for just a moment?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

"I couldn't survive this night any other way." He kissed her without shame or modesty. "Come with me."

He pulled her into his side, leading her into the building. He took a quick right into one of the empty ballrooms. It was dark and all the chairs were stacked on the tables. The only lights shining through were from the last vestiges of sunlight coming through the windows. 

He shut the door behind them a pressed her up against the wall. His lips collided fiercely with hers, making her cry out into his mouth. His pelvis ground against her. His hands were up her dress grabbing handfuls of her ass as he rocked her. The sounds of her whimpering pleasure were drowned out by his desperate growls.

"I've been craving the taste of you all fucking day," he snarled. "I'm opening a goddamn hotel, and I can't keep my head straight for ten fucking minutes because of you."

"I'm yours, Lorenzo. Indulge your craving."

He kissed her again, this time moving down from her lips to her neck and chest. He dropped to his knees. His mouth opened over her panties as he licked and sucked at her pussy through the thin silk.

"Oh!" she cried. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled down her panties. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and thrust his tongue in her pussy. She thrust her hips into his face as he licked deep inside. 

Alexis couldn't believe what she was doing. No one had ever given her oral sex in public before, and now Lorenzo had his mouth on her pussy during the grand opening of his hotel. His tongue's relentless attack on her clit made climax hit hard and fast.

When her grip loosened on his hair, he stood up pulling her legs around him, and shoved his cock into her. He fucked her hard, pinned against the wall. She wasn't sure if her breasts bounced out of the dress from pure exertion, or if he somehow set them free with his mouth. All she knew was his mouth on her nipples made her pussy quake. 

"Lorenzo!" she yelled when she started coming again. 

He pumped into her as she contracted around him. "Fuck! Mujer!" he groaned and he came inside her.

As he buried his face in her neck while he regained his breath, Alexis saw a small movement over his shoulder. Luis was sitting at a table near the window at the far side of the room. When she caught his eye, he raised a glass to her in a toast and took a drink. It creeped her out to think of him watching what they just did.

Not wanting to disrupt Lorenzo and his pleasure, and to highlight Luis's insignificance, she ignored him. She wondered if that would only antagonize him more in the long run. She kissed Lorenzo and said, "Let's get back out there. I don't want you to neglect your duties."

"I'm not worried about my duties right now."

"It's a good thing one of us is."

He wiped her clean with his handkerchief and he put the soiled cloth in his pocket along with her panties. She found the gesture endearing and erotic. Before they turned to leave the party, she looked at Luis one more time. His hand was in his pants stroking his cock slowly. He had the look of a man in deep thought. That could mean nothing good for neither her nor Lorenzo.


	4. Kept

Kept

_______________________________

 

"This is your suite, isn't it?" asked Alexis, watching the staff bring Lorenzo's belongings into her room. They seemed to know exactly where everything should be placed.

"Si," Lorenzo confirmed.

Alexis felt a bit voyeuristic in the hot tub on the balcony with the staff settling Lorenzo's things into the suite. Especially because she and Lorenzo weren't dressed in the tub. As soon as Alexis asked him to stay with her, he called to have his things brought up.

"Where were you going to stay if I didn't ask you to sleep here?" she asked.

"In the room you reserved. There are no other vacancies."

"But you knew I'd ask."

"You told me as much in Curaçao. I just wanted to assure you there was no pressure to follow through."

Alexis eyed the staff through the window. She knew they couldn't see anything with the dim lights on the patio, but she still restrained herself from doing what she really wanted.

Lorenzo's chest rumbled with a quiet chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"They can't see us. Even if they can, what does it matter? They're paid to keep their eyes down and their mouths shut."

"They shouldn't be forced to see something that might be offensive."

He laughed again, "Sex with me is offensive?"

"I wasn't talking about you." 

"Nothing about you is offensive, beautiful." Lorenzo leaned down into the water and reached for her leg. He pulled it up on his lap and started rubbing her foot. What a surprise this man was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure you out, Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Any conclusions?"

She sighed, "Nothing concrete. I have a jumble of information racing around my head, and nothing makes sense."

"Would you like my assistance in enlightenment?" He massaged deep in the center of her foot.

"Mmhm," she mumbled, not knowing if it was a sigh of contentment or confirmation that she desired his information.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything. Starting with why I almost ended up in your twin brother's suite instead of yours."

Lorenzo growled dangerously at the mention of Luis. Alexis could feel the hostility radiating off him. "My brother is not a very good man."

"So I gathered when he calmly discussed my impending kidnapping and rape."

Lorenzo stilled for a moment, and closed his eyes. Alexis could see a vein throbbing in his temple. After several deep breaths he restarted his massage.

"You'll never have to worry about that again."

"So I gathered when I saw you break his employees fingers."

He looked in her eyes. "You don't frighten easily, do you?"

"I was terrified, Lorenzo."

"Then why are you so calm?"

"I'm anything but calm."

"I'm truly sorry. I will do everything in my power to make sure you feel safe once again. And that you don't have to feel anymore fear."

"What an adorable delusion."

He smiled. "Alexis Davis, are you a realist? Or a cynic?"

"Is there a difference?"

"I think I have my answer." His hands rubbed her ankle and moved up her calf. 

"So, is your brother just a regular asshole, or a professional asshole?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he kidnap, rape, and pillage just for kicks, or does he make a living of it?"

He chuckled. "My family engages in a variety of business ventures. My brother prefers to tend to the more nefarious ones. And he gets his rocks off on it."

"And you?"

"I stick mostly to our more legitimate enterprises."

"Mostly?"

He shrugged. 

"What kind of businesses do run? Aside from hotels."

"Many things. Agriculture. Finance. Petroleum. Arms production. Various others." 

"Arms production?"

He nodded. "Mostly legal."

"Mostly?"

He nodded. 

"And Luis?"

"He focuses mainly on the family's..." he hesitated, "...recreational pharmaceutical business, you understand?"

She nodded. Drugs.

"And...human resources�"

Human trafficking.

"And international security consultation."

Arms dealing.

Alexis was awfully tense for sitting in a hot tub. "And what is your role in these businesses?"

He inhaled. "My support is strictly financial and political."

Money laundering and bribing government officials.

"Wow," said Alexis. "You have quite the family business, don't you?"

"Have I scared you off?" She noticed his hands remained where they were as though he was giving her a chance to back out.

She didn't want to answer that yet. Her excitement at getting him to divulge so much in such a short time might give her away.

"I have a few more questions."

"I'll answer what I can." He started rubbing again, making his way up the underside of her knee to her thigh.

"Does your brother usually feel entitled to women the way he was last night."

Lorenzo nodded quietly.

"Do you?"

He narrowed his gaze and said with finality, "Absolutely not."

"You seem displeased with him. Does this mean you don't approve of his choices?"

"Of course I don't."

"Of how he treats women, or how he treated me."

"Both."

"And his businesses?"

"What do you take me for?"

"I don't know," she pulled her leg away from him and moved to the other side of the tub. "I'm trying to assimilate all the information you're telling me with my experience of you, and all I'm coming up with is dissonance. I can't put it all together."

He splashed water in his face and grunted in exasperation. His knotted brow expressing his agitation.

"Would you like me to return to the room I rented?" she asked, hoping desperately he'd decline.

He looked at her disapprovingly, "No. If you'd like me to go, however, you only need to say the word."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Look, Alexis, I have reasons I can't discuss why I stay in business with my family. There are more people at stake here than just my brother. Hell, if I had it my way, I'd be teaching history at Oxford."

Her eyebrows raised, "Oxford?"

"Of all the things I've told you, that is what surprises you most?"

She nodded. 

"I have a Master's Degree in History from Oxford."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Passionate idealism? I don't know."

"You were trying to escape," she said. The way his smile faded, she knew it was true. "But your family caught up with you."

He nodded solemnly. Then he pasted a forced smile over his face. "Tell me about you, Alexis Davis."

"You know my last name?"

"It was the only Alexis registered at the hotel. It's how I knew which guest to upgrade."

"I see."

"You're an intelligent woman. A professional?"

She nodded.

"An American lawyer?"

Her heart raced. "Yes. You've been checking up on me?"

"A little."

"And what did you find?"

"Very little."

"That's vague."

He smiled. "There really isn't that much information available to be gleaned about you, at least not in twelve hours."

So he was checking up on her. "Are all your lady friends subject to an inquisition?"

"What lady friends?"

She laughed, "Please, you can't know how to do the things you do in bed without a whole lot of practice."

He shrugged. "I rarely mix sex and friendship."

"And why not?"

His eyes soften, then he dropped his gaze. "It's distracting."

"Distracting? Or dangerous?"

He nodded. "Both."

"That sounds ominous. Who was she?"

He sighed and returned his gaze to her, "Her name was Sophie."

"Was?"

"Was," he confirmed.

"I see. And will Alexis Davis be a 'was' soon?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not twenty-five years old anymore. I know how to take care of what's mine."

Mine? The thought made Alexis lose her breath. "You think I'm yours?"

"At the very least, you're my responsibility. It's my obligation to protect you."

She rolled her eyes. Now he was sounding like Sonny Corinthos after she represented him a few times. "You know how a lady loves to be an obligation."

"I'm guessing being MY obligation is a little different than what you're use to," he clarified. "I'm not some pathetic boyfriend with a beer belly and stains on his undershirt."

"Is there a difference?"

"An obligation is being morally bound, having a sense of duty. I take my duty seriously. Passionately. It would be no hardship on you, I assure you." 

"Is that so? What would it look like to be your obligation, Lorenzo?"

He smiled darkly and eyed the distance Alexis had put between them. She saw him readying himself to pounce.

"Lorenzo�" she warned.

He moved faster than she anticipated, snatching her up in his arms, water spilling over the tub. He kissed her deep and hard, penetrating her mouth. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. His hands grabbed her hair pulling back so he could look in her eyes, "Let me show you what it's like to be obliged by Lorenzo Alcazar."

He kissed her again, grabbing her by the ass and around her waist and pressing her against him. He lifted her out of the water letting the cool evening breeze chill their skin. Their bare, wet bodies rubbing together felt so damn good, she couldn't control the moans and whimpers streaming out of her mouth. He walked them inside from the balcony, dripping water all over the room.

"Get out!" he yelled to his staff who either hadn't noticed their entrance or who had been too stunned to move. 

Alexis didn't have an ounce of her earlier shame or modesty in her as he brought her to the bed and staff ran for the door. He laid her down off the side of the bed, and he stood over her. His cock was the perfect height as he grabbed her hips and aligned himself at her center. He thrust into her and she screamed out. Her arms flew above her head in submissive vulnerability.

He fucked her hard and raw. She could feel his thick cock rubbing deep inside, stretching her open. He bent over her, sucking up her nipple in his mouth. 

"Lorenzo!" she yelled. 

He looked up smirking at her, his crystal blue eyes shining with fire. "Is my obligation all that terrible to endure, baby?"

"No," she exhaled. "Not too terrible."

He crushed his lips against hers never relenting his rhythmic thrust. Their mouths fucked just as their bodies did.

As Alexis started quivering before her climax, he pulled his lips back and said, "You are fucking MINE, Alexis Davis! You're mine!" His words as much as his body sent her into orgasm. She tensed and squeezed as sensations quaked through her. He grunted, following right behind.

They lay together, kissing deeply, over and over. She didn't have a clue how much time passed by. They just kept kissing and kissing and kissing. 

He stared into her eyes and fingered the necklace he gave her that rested between her breasts. "You're mine," he said. "My responsibility. My obligation. My duty. My woman."

She nodded. She had no choice in the matter. She just didn't know if it was out of her own obligation to the Cassadines that made her accept being Lorenzo Alcazar's kept woman, or if it was from the sheer force of his will. 

It didn't matter. She was his. 

And to get what she needed, she had to make him hers.


	5. El Jefe

El Jefe

_____________________________________

 

"What other avenues can we go down to get the information we need?"

Alexis listened carefully in on Lorenzo's conversation with his American lawyer, trying to pretend like she was more interested in putting on her make-up than what he was saying. His lawyer had been trying to call him all morning, but Lorenzo was otherwise engaged waking to Alexis sitting astride him. Alexis felt guilty now for the distraction.

"No, that can't be it. We shouldn't have to just accept the refusal."

She watched Lorenzo pace back and forth. He wore black jeans and a white, Oxford button up, sleeves rolled up his forearms. The man was as delicious in casual wear as he was in suits.

"We completely shifted our production for the American market! You said this wouldn't be an issue! Do you understand the losses we'll endure over this?"

There was a knock at the door. Alexis went to answer it while Lorenzo finished his phone call. She tightened up her robe before pulling open the door. A young man in the hotel staff uniform stood there with a bag. "For Mr. Alcazar, senora."

"Thank you." She grabbed the bag and tipped him before closing the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Torres, but I think we've concluded our business together. You've misrepresented your ability to get the job done and the significance of the obstacles in the way of meeting our goals, and now my business will suffer the consequences."

Lorenzo listened to the man on the phone for a moment with a look of intense anger in his eyes. 

"I haven't made up my mind on whether or not there will be consequences for you. Rest assured you'll know soon if there are."

He hung up the phone. "Damn it!" Alexis watched him make a concerted effort not to throw his phone against the wall.

"Is everything ok?" asked Alexis.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No. We've overproduced millions of dollars of coffee beans we were intending to export to the United States. I was just informed we were denied permission."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. Something about recent change in regulations regarding country of origin. Our lawyer couldn't seem to get a clear picture of the reason for their denial. I have my doubts about his competency."

"Did he submit a FOIA request?"

"It was denied."

"Did he appeal?"

"There is an appeals process?"

"Only within sixty days of the denial. Are you using a broker?"

"Should I be?"

She nodded, smiling. 

"Jesus Christ. You think there might be a chance to salvage this mess?"

She shrugged. "It depends on why you were denied."

He nodded and sauntered over to her, a twinkle of charm appearing in his crystal blues. "You wouldn't happen know a good attorney who can help me? An American, perhaps? One who knows the system? One with great legs and a nice ass?"

She pretended to consider the offer. "Would it be just this one appeal?"

He nodded as he reached for her. "For now. Both parties might consider future entanglements if we reach mutual satisfaction with this arrangement." He grabbed a handful of her ass and started kissing down her neck.

"I'm very expensive," she warned.

"Reflects the quality of your work, I'm sure." He untied her robe and kissed down her front, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"You're quite the negotiator," she said, her fingers ran through his hair. "Ok, I'll file your appeal and get you connected with a broker. That's it, though. I have too much on my plate in New York for another big corporate client."

"For now," he said. "You might change your mind if your work is adequately appreciated." 

"And how will you show your appreciation?"

His deep, anticipatory chuckle sounded in her ear. He lifted her up and carried her to bed.

 

_______________________

 

"This came for you earlier," said Alexis, bringing him the bag delivered by his staff when he was on the phone with his lawyer.

Lorenzo's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's for you. I saw it in the boutique downstairs and thought of you."

He was nervous about her reaction. He knew American women to be particular about what they wore, and hoped she'd be open-minded. He watched her pull the royal blue summer dress from the bag and hold it up in front of her. The color was just the same as the bikini she wore the first time he saw her.

"Lorenzo! It's beautiful!" She held it up her body in front of the mirror. "It's going to show quite a bit of skin, but something tells me that was your point?"

He smiled and nodded. She genuinely seemed to like it.

"Where are you taking me to brunch? Is this dress appropriate?"

He tried not to laugh. He was Lorenzo fucking Alcazar. In Caracas she could walk naked through the streets and no one would dare question him about appropriateness. "Yes, it's perfectly appropriate. We're at the beach, Alexis. Everyone shows a little skin."

"Of course, you're right." She grabbed a pair of panties and shimmied into them. She picked up the dress and asked, "Can you help me?"

"With pleasure." He held up the dress as she untied the two knots that would hold the dress onto her body. She slipped her arms in, letting the spaghetti straps hang on her shoulders. She moved to the mirror and tied the pieces of fabric together covered her breasts with a knot in front. Then she pulled the fabric for the rest of her body around her waist tied it in another knot on her left hip. It left one side of her torso and legs covered, and the other side almost completely exposed. He knew which side he'd be hanging onto as they walked down the street. 

"Um," said Alexis starting to look anxious. "It's�"

"Perfect," he said. 

"Where is the rest of it?"

"There is no 'rest of it.' It looks better than I imagined. Except one thing." 

"Oh, I have the perfect sandals for it." She scuttled off to the closet to grab them. 

He laughed, "Footwear was not what I was thinking."

"What?" She slid on her sandals and came to him. He reached under her dress, hooked her panties, and pulled them down. 

"Oh no! No, no, no! Put those back on!" she demanded

He tucked them into his pocket and smirked at her, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"I've already foregone the bra for this dress; you're not taking my underwear."

He stepped in close to her and reached under the dress caressing her pussy. She was wet and swollen. Her hands steadied her body by grabbing fistfulls of his shirt. 

"Let's go. I'd like to take you for some arepas," he said.

He stepped away. He pulled out her panties from his pocket to dry his hand, then put them back when he was done. The glazed look in her eyes told him she'd either forgotten about the underwear, or no longer cared. He held out his arm to her and she hooked hers through without another complaint. 

He escorted her to the elevators and pressed the button for the ground floor. He stood behind her with his hands on her waist, loving the feel of her bare skin on his fingertips. She leaned back against him, and the scent of her hair consumed him. "Oh, Alexis," he groaned, nuzzling her.

Chills spread across her skin as he moved his hand under the dress. She turned her head to kiss him over her shoulder. He pulled her body tight against him, sucking up her lips�

The elevator doors pinged open in front of them. 

Luis stood before them. First, his face was one of shock, then a broad grin spread from ear to ear.

"Hello, brother. And hello�Ms. Davis?" said Luis.

Lorenzo felt Alexis tense from head to toe. Chills racked her body once again, but this time it wasn't from arousal.

"Luis," Lorenzo warned in a dangerous voice. He stepped in front of Alexis.

"That's a lovely dress, Alexis. Even more lovely than the lace from last night."

"Don't speak to her."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh, everyone in Caracas knows your name this morning, chulita."

"Excuse us," said Lorenzo. He pulled her into his side and then escorted Alexis off the elevator and away from Luis.

"Lorenzo, how does he know my name?" She seemed genuinely afraid.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

Juan, his head of security, came toward him with a newspaper in his hands. "Jefe," he said, handing the paper over.

A memory of a flashing light at the bar last night drifted through his mind. A large picture on the society page showed Lorenzo and Alexis kissing at the bar. She was identified as Alexis Davis, a lawyer from New York. Damn, it was a sexy shot.

"Quiero una copia de la fotografia," Lorenzo told Juan. Juan nodded and stepped away to make a call.

Alexis grabbed the paper from Lorenzo's hands. He watched her face go from horrified shock to appreciation.

"Well, if there is going to me an inappropriate picture of me in the paper...I guess it could've been worse."

He laughed, "It's fucking hot."

"Can you read it to me?" she asked.

"Later. It looks mostly like a bunch of speculation on how serious we are. Let's focus on something more important than rumors...food." 

She nodded her acquiescence, so he pulled her into his side and escorted her out of the hotel. He was excited for her to try some of his native food, and there was a good little place a short walk away that served decent arepas. He turned around to make sure Juan and the rest of his guards were following. He didn't like Luis's particular interest in Alexis.

"I'm so hungry," she said. "You have to promise not to judge how much I'm going to eat. We skipped dinner last night."

"Oh, I'd say I had plenty to eat last night," he teased, his hand dropping and pinching her ass. His thoughts flashed to the night before in the empty ballroom with her leg over his shoulder and his mouth on her cunt.

She hit him in the chest. "Lorenzo!" she admonished. "That doesn't count. You can't live on�" she flushed unable to finish her sentence.

He put his lips to her ear and said, "Your pussy?" making her flush further. 

"Yes. You can't live on that alone."

"I'd give it one hell of a shot." Images of her spread out on their breakfast table flashed through his mind. He imagined untying those knots in that dress and opening it up like a birthday present and feasting on her for hours.

Her embarrassed laugh warmed him deep inside.

"Wow," she said looking out at the ocean. "The water is so clear. It's so blue."

"You want to spend some time on the beach today?"

She nodded, "Will you join me?"

His heart sank. He needed to get some work done. The woman was such a distraction. "I'll try, but I need to work a little."

"It's ok, Lorenzo. You can say no," she laughed. "You have no idea what a workaholic I can be when I'm not on vacation. I can stay out of your way."

Worry settled in his chest at the thought of her returning to work. "So, when is vacation over for you?" He tried to speak matter-of-fact, and not let his anxiety show in his words.

"Two more weeks."

"Two weeks." What the hell was he going to do when she went home? He squeezed her a little tighter as they walked down the street. 

"Are you ok?" she asked. He looked down and her brown eyes were looking up in concern.

He kissed her quick and firm and said, "I'm fine. Now, let's go in here." He brought her into the busy restaurant.

"It must be good, look at all the people. How long do you think we'll have to wait?" She took a deep breath, and her stomach rumbled.

He laughed. He lead her to his favorite table. When the occupants saw his face, they picked up their plates and moved immediately. "Buenos días, Sr. Alcázar."

"Buenos días. Gracias."

A waitress came by quickly and cleaned their table and took their order. Lorenzo ordered for both of them. 

Alexis seemed stiff and uncomfortable. "Alexis, are you alright?"

She leaned forward, "Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"What?"

"People falling all over themselves for you?"

He laughed and shrugged. "It's just the way it is. I got use to it a long time ago."

"They do it for both you and your brother."

He nodded. "Many people can't tell the difference between us."

"They do it out of fear?"

"Some out of fear. Some respect. Does your American president have to wait at a restaurant?"

She laughed, "American Presidents don't do much restaurant dining. Even if they did, they run the country. They're kind of a big deal."

"I employ more people than any other company in Venezuela. Legitimately. My companies are the reason many of these people's families aren't entirely destitute."

"And your brother?"

"They're mostly afraid of him. But some admire and respect his power. Maybe they want a piece of it."

"You said there is a reason you're involved in your family's business..."

Lorenzo tensed. "Yes. A reason I can't talk about," he reminded her. As much as he'd love to tell her, he couldn't take the risk just yet.

"But if that one reason were gone?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

He smiled at how young and beautiful hope made her. "If I didn't have that one reason, I'd leave." He fantasized about it all the time. And in the last couple of days, those fantasies have been taking over his mind, ruining his focus and concentration.

"But you do have it, so you're staying."

He nodded. 

"So we need to just make the best of it, huh?"

"There are some benefits to being an Alcazar in Venezuela, beautiful. And you have at least two weeks to indulge in them."

"Like no waiting in restaurants?"

He nodded.

"And enormous hotel room suites?"

He nodded again.

"Geez, what are you getting out of the deal? It's feeling a little one-sided."

He laughed loudly thinking about how it felt to be buried balls deep in that woman. "Hardly one-sided. As a matter of fact, I think I get the better end of the deal."

"Ok, so you get a little legal consult from me."

He didn't even think about that, but she was absolutely right. His background check on her showed she had a stellar reputation, and history of working for some legally questionable clients, like Sonny Corinthos. She was perfectly primed to be a lawyer for his organization.

"Yes, there is that, but that wasn't what made me think I had the better end of the deal."

"Should my legal skills be offended?" she teased.

He laughed, "Fine, there are multiple reasons I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"What's the other?"

"There's you in that dress for one thing."

She flushed and grinned, "You mean this ol' thing?" He loved the way her blush colored her skin. He wanted to put his mouth over it and feel her body heat under his lips. 

Her nipples were pushing against the delicate fabric. He desperately wanted to untie the knot sitting between her breasts.

"Mr. Alcazar," she said. "My eyes are up here."

He lifted his gaze to her smiling face and glittering eyes. "Beautiful eyes. Come here so I get get a better look at them."

She looked around the busy restaurant self-consciously. Don't worry, beautiful. I'll take care the crowd.

"Come," he said.

Her lips parted at his command. She liked him bossy. He held out his hand. She took it in hers and he pulled her closer. He sat her up on the table in front of him.

"Eyes on me," he said. She nodded breathing heavy. 

He caught Juan's eye and nodded for him to clear the room. He turned his gaze back to the woman sitting in front of him. He pulled his seat up close to the table between her legs. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Her touch lit a fire in him, and it wasn't even on his skin.

He brought his face into her abdomen and took a deep breath. His lips skimmed her bare skin the dress so graciously didn't cover.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly. She still thought the restaurant was full. Funny how arousal made her unaware of the absence of noise around her.

His hands moved up to the knot between her breasts and pulled on the twisted fabric.

"Lorenzo..." she said nervously.

"Keep your eyes on me, beautiful. It'll be ok."

She nodded. He finished untying the knot. Her breasts fell open in front of him, nipples pointing at him. The arch in her back showed him just how aroused she was. 

He took a nipple in his mouth and pulled. Her hands moved to the back of his neck.

"Lorenzo..." her nerves were gone.

As his mouth played with her gorgeous tits, his hands made their way over to the knot at her hip. He bit gently on her nipple as he pulled the fabric apart, exposing all of her.

She screamed out, but didn't turn her head. He smirked at his little voyeur. He stood up to be in a position of dominance and bent down to kiss her. She sucked on his tongue deep in her mouth as he pulled her hips right to the edge of the table and pushed his pelvis against her. He bent down lowering her on the table. He pushed all the silverware and glasses off the table so she could lay back. Then he kissed his way down her body until he was sitting back in his chair.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders, spreading her pussy wide. He couldn't help his growl of anticipation. He dropped his head and licked from bottom to top, loving how her hips bucked underneath him, loving how she kept herself so perfectly smooth, no hair to get in the way of his tongue. He locked his arms around her thighs to control her thrusting hips. 

He plunged his tongue deep in her cunt, fucking her, licking her up. He found her clitoris and licked it firm and hard. She fought against his arms trying to push herself harder against him. He sucked up her clit, licking furiously.

"Lorenzo!"

Over and over he licked, sucked, and nibbled until she screamed out and came wet and hard. He prolonged her orgasm as long as he could before sitting back and unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock out and stroked it a few time to temper the ache. 

"Come here, beautiful," he said as she lay back on the table catching her breath. When her eyes lifted to see him stroking his cock they grew hungry. "Have a seat, baby."

She popped up and stood before him her dress hanging off her shoulders by little straps, billowing behind her. She slipped her legs over his and sat down, sheathing him. 

"Fuck!" her warm cunt was squeezing him so tight. She was moving faster than he was ready for, shocking his system. The texture, the constriction, the moisture, all of it making him lose his mind! He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his body to control her movement or he'd lose it too soon.

When he caught his breath he bucked up his hips fucking her hard one time. He was under control now. "Ok, I'm ready. Ride me, beautiful."

Her eyes lit up. Her hips started moving and her body started bouncing. He held it together as he felt her slide up and down his cock and watched her tits bounce around him. 

"Why do you feel so fucking good?" he asked. "It's like your pussy was made for my cock."

"Lorenzo," she whimpered, her body softening at his words. She kissed him as she rode telling him how much she loved his words. 

It had been so damn long that he felt anything but physical pleasure when he fucked a woman. After Sophie, he numbed himself. Closed himself off. But he never had a chance to do that with Alexis.

The moment he saw her in Curaçao there was so much more. She wasn't his typical fuck, a woman without care or conscious, maybe just wanting a piece of his power or attention for a night or two. No. She was far more. He could see the depths of her mind as she waded into the ocean and as she searched his face while he held her above the breaking waves. 

And as she rode him now, he couldn't imagine a point in his life where he'd be ok with living without her. 

He knew it was crazy. He just met her. 

But she seemed just as enamored as he was.

He'd find a way to keep her.

And he'd find a way to keep her safe.

"Lo..." he cut off her cry with his mouth as she started coming around him. He shot off his load deep in her cunt, thrusting up until he was empty.

When his cock was softening, he kissed her still. His arms squeezed possessively around her. 

"You're mine," she said. He looked up in shock at her words. He realized she was squeezing him tight in her arms, probably as tight as she could. She was claiming him, much the way he did her. His body involuntarily quaked as warmth spread from his core to every inch of him. 

He nodded to her, hugging her tight and kissing her deep.

___________________

 

As they sat alone, side by side in the restaurant, eating their arepas, her dress tied up all over again, he thought of a million ways to try to keep her close after their two weeks were up.

"Do you have family in New York?" he asked.

She nodded. "A brother...And an ex-husband."

Alarm bells went off in his head. "An ex-husband?"

"My best friend. Jax."

"Your ex-husband is your best friend?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. We were never romantic."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You didn't marry for love?"

"Yes. We married for the love of another friend."

"Now I'm really confused."

Alexis laughed. "It was a silly stunt, but the result was Jax is now closer to me than even my brother. More protective and more selfless, too."

"Your relationship with your brother?"

"Complicated."

"I understand that." He thought of his love and hate for Luis. "Does this mean you're eager to get back to New York at the end of your vacation? To see your brother and Jax?"

She shook her head. "I'm rarely eager to see my brother, and Jax is off in Australia right now. If I'm eager to get home, it's for my work."

He nodded, smiling. If work was what she craved, he had plenty for her. "Have you ever thought of getting licensed in multiple countries?"

"I already am. Russia. Britain."

"Venezuela?"

She bit her lip, "I've thought about it. I don't know the language, though."

He turned her chin up to kiss her. "I could tutor you," he said between kisses.

"Teach me to roll my tongue for those double r's?"

He nodded kissing her again. 

He wondered how long it was going take to convince her to move to Venezuela with him. She didn't seem to have much resistance, and that was something he wasn't going to question.


	6. Family Business

Family Business

_______________________________________

 

Days on the beach went by too fast. Alexis and Lorenzo seemed to have settled into a pleasant routine and her days were blending into each other. A week had gone by in her trip to Caracas, and she was dreading her return to New York. She didn't want to think about life without Lorenzo, no matter how short-lived their separation may be. 

She lay naked in bed watching Lorenzo get dressed. He'd stopped by for lunch, which inevitably led to sex. Her muscles were in a constant state of soreness and exhaustion from all the sex they'd been having after years of celibacy. She didn't want to think about how easy he was handling all their activity. He must not have had any gap in his sexual activity. She pouted quietly to herself.

She heard her phone ringing on the nightstand, but was too exhausted to pick it up.

"Someone's looking for you, beautiful. That's the third time the phone's gone off since I got here," said Lorenzo.

"It's too far away," she moaned.

Lorenzo grabbed if from the nightstand and handed it to her. Ever the gentleman, he didn't even look at the caller ID. She saw it was Jax calling and flipped it open.

"Hey you!" she said, excited to talk to her ex-husband. It had been far too long. She sat up in bed and covered herself with a blanket. It felt strange to talk to Jax naked.

"Hello, favorite ex-wife! Have you been screening my calls? Did you find a better husband?"

Alexis pursed her lips. She decided now wasn't the time to tell Jax about Lorenzo. "I've been a little busy relaxing on my vacation. What's so urgent?"

"I had a few questions to ask you. Stefan wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh? Must be family business?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Theo Hart?"

"Never heard of him. Is he connected to my family?"

"You know I'm working on setting up my foundation for GH's pediatric wing. I was going to Wyndemere to meet with Stefan about a contribution..."

"You should've come to me, Jax. You know better." She noticed Lorenzo watching her as she spoke to Jax. The crease in his forehead hinting at underlying jealousy. She felt a little smug.

"You've been unreachable somewhere in South America, sweetheart."

"Ok, fine. What did my brother say?"

"We never got to talk about it. When I arrived, he was having a yelling match with this Hart guy. What I got from the argument before they noticed my presence was both of them are looking for something valuable to the Cassadine family. They don't trust each other enough to share information. It all sounded very life and death."

Alexis hitched a breath. "Did you figure out what they were talking about?"

"No, but this Hart guy wanted to talk to you. He was asking questions about where you were. Stefan told him to go to hell."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. But I'm concerned Alexis. The man had guards around him. And not the Sonny Corinthos kind of thugs, but military guards. They looked like mercenary types."

Alexis remained quiet.

"Alexis, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know anything about that man, but I know what they were talking about."

"What?"

"Let's meet when I get back to Port Charles." There was no way she was going to talk about it over the phone.

"Ok, I'll be going back to Australia in a couple days for business, but I'll call you when I'm back in New York."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really worried. I don't like the look of Theo Hart. I'm going to look deeper into him."

"That's a great idea."

"Alexis, be careful. I'd tell you to come home, but this guy doesn't know where you are for now, and if he's looking for trouble, you might be safer away from home."

"I'm safe out here, Jax." She looked to Lorenzo and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Keep your eyes open."

"I'll see you next week. Thank you, Jax." She hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Fear built up in her chest. Who else would know about...?

"Is everything ok?" asked Lorenzo.

She looked up to him, and his face was knotted in concern. "I'm not sure. Jax was calling me about someone sniffing around my family's business."

"By the sound of things on this end, he was worried about your safety."

She gave a forced smile. "He over-worries."

"Alexis. Are you in some kind of danger?"

"I don't think so. There was a strange man at my family's house harassing my brother. Jax said he was looking for me, too. We're going to figure it out when I get home."

Lorenzo sat on the bed cupping her face. "Are you going to be safe going home? Maybe you should stay here. I can send some men to figure out who this guy is. What he wants. Hell, I'll go myself if you want."

She kissed him sweetly, grateful for his concern. She pushed the guilt away knowing what her family and this Theo Hart person were looking for was in Luis Alcazar's possession. "I'm fine. Really, Lorenzo."

"Alexis..."

"Let's worry about it later. I'm not even going to leave here for another week, and Jax or my brother might have this all figured out before my return."

"You don't believe that," he said.

She smiled. He was really learning how to read her. Her mission was only going to get harder to pull off. She started thinking it was probably a good thing she'd been going home next week. Space from Lorenzo Alcazar would help keep her head on straight.

"Thank you for worrying about me," she said.

He smiled. "I worry about what's mine."

Me, too, she thought. That was the point of all this.


	7. La Familia

La Familia

________________________________

 

"Are you sure this is ok?" asked Alexis. She looked at her dress. "I'm worried it's too casual to meet your father."

"You look beautiful."

"You always say that."

"It's always true." It was.

He liked watching her get ready. The care she took to put herself together would only make taking it all apart all the more gratifying later.

"Tell me if I need something more formal."

"Padre is probably going to show up in a liqui liqui. It's all he ever wears."

"A what?"

"A white or tan cotton button-up. Kind of looks like a tunic. I'm sure you've seen it before on a movie or something. The point is, you're dressed perfect. White suits you."

"You said you like blue on me best."

"I do."

"I prefer black on myself."

"I haven't seen you in black. I'll probably like that, too." He pictured a variety of pieces of lingerie. He should order something for her from Europe.

She smiled the sweetest smile at him. "You're making it hard to think about leaving in a couple of days. No one in New York is going to compliment me the way you do. I'm going to miss you."

"Then don't go. Hole up in the hotel forever."

"Don't tempt me."

"Room service every meal..."

"Lorenzo..." she pouted.

"Access to the full service spa whenever you want. Views of ocean. Turn down service."

She smiled suggestively. "Any other services?"

"Of course. You'll have your own personal stud service at your beck and call." 

She came to him on the bed. "It sounds like a dream."

He pulled her down and rolled over her. "It can be real, you know. Don't go."

"I'd drive you crazy, Lorenzo. I'm not this woman you've been spending time with these past two weeks. This is me on vacation. I'm very different. If I'm not busy working, then I'll be so damn needy you'll lose your mind. And if I'm busy working, you'd resent the hours I put in. I have a hard time with moderation."

Lorenzo couldn't help but smile at the thought of him at home pining away for Alexis while she was at work. "I'm sure you're adorable no matter how needy or independent you are. As long as I get whatever scraps of time you deem worth giving me, I'll be happy."

She shook her head laughing.

He reached up her dress to grab her ass. "My only rule is you stop wearing these things." He pulled off her panties. "If you're working all day, I want no barriers to your pussy when you come home."

He kissed her as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He pushed inside her. 

"Mmm," she moaned. "This is probably a terrible idea. Everyone in this hotel, including your father, will know what we just had sex."

He spoke as he kissed down her neck and fucked her slowly. "First, this is never a terrible idea. Second, who cares if people know we were just fucking?"

"I care. I don't want your dad to think less of me."

He laughed. "My father would think less of me if I didn't fuck my woman any chance I got."

"Ok, then for your father's sake..." she spread her legs wide. "Fuck away."

He growled as he grabbed her hips and started pounding into her.

____________________

 

"How does my hair look?" she asked as the rode down the elevator. Lorenzo couldn't tell if she was trying to straighten it, or fluff it up to get more body as she looked at her reflection in the stainless steel elevator doors.

"Beautiful." And she was. Her skin was flush with exertion, her hair was a little messy in a sexy way, and her make-up was a bit smudged, making it look smokey around her eyes.

She grunted, "Stop saying that."

He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. "You look fucking beautiful, Alexis. You always look fucking beautiful." He kissed her firmly.

The contented smile on her face told him she might just believe him.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her to the dining room. Lorenzo looked around the room for his father. He knew his father probably chose where to sit based on which seat offered the best view of the most women. 

"There he is." He was next to a table with a group of young girls celebrating something.

Alexis was tense in his arm. He dropped his hand to her ass and gave her healthy pinch to loosen her up. She squealed and hit him in the chest.

"Hola, Padre," said Lorenzo to his dad. His father stood and hugged Lorenzo, kissing him on the cheek. Lorenzo was right in guessing his father would wear a liqui liqui. He wore white, just like Alexis. His father had darker features than Alexis, however. His eyes were nearly as black as his hair, and his skin, though sallowing with age, was a few shades darker than his own. Luis and Lorenzo inherited their fair skin and blue eyes from their late mother. "This is the woman I've talking to you about. Alexis Davis."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alcazar," said Alexis reaching out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. Please, call me Enrique," said his father with a thick accent. Lorenzo wondered how long it had been since his father spoke English. He grabbed her hand in both of his and held it for a moment. "I hear you have been bringing my son much happiness."

"Your son makes me very happy, too."

Lorenzo pulled out her chair for her to sit. He sat next to her and put his hand possessively on her bare thigh under her dress. 

"Lorenzo tells me you're a lawyer?"

"Indeed, I am. He's trying to convince me to learn Spanish and practice law in Venezuela, but I think that might be a little too ambitious for me."

"He's determined to get you over here, hermosa. And when Lorenzo wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it." 

"So your money is on Lorenzo getting what he wants, then?"

"Always bet on Lorenzo. He's a sure thing." His father looked at Alexis for a moment in quiet contemplation. "Alexis. Tell me, have we not met before?"

"No, I don't think we have."

"There is a familiarity about you. Are you sure?"

"I'm quite certain."

Lorenzo worried, not for the first time, that his father's age was catching up with him. Senility might be setting in.

"Hmm, you must remind me of someone then," said his father.

Alexis leaned over to Lorenzo and asked, "Not your mother? Please don't tell me I remind you of your mother?"

Lorenzo laughed, "God no!" 

His father joined in the laughter. "No. Lorenzo's mother was a very severe woman."

A waitress stopped by to take their drink order. Dating Lorenzo Alcazar seemed to mean you'd never have to wait long for anything, because almost as soon as they ordered, the drinks appeared. 

Lorenzo noticed his father's habit of staring a little too long at the waitress's tits and ass. "Padre, por favor," said Lorenzo sternly as the waitress walked away. "You're going to cause me a lawsuit."

"You have a good lawyer now who will take care of you, huh?"

"That's not funny."

"Loosen up, Lorenzo. No one would challenge an Alcazar in Venezuela."

"That's not the point, Padre. My employees already have to put up with Luis."

"Ahh!" his father waved him off and stood up from the table. "I'm going to use the toilet."

Lorenzo stood. "I'll take you."

"I don't need an escort."

"My waitresses might suggest otherwise. Alexis, will you be ok?"

"Of course."

"Juan is by the door if you need him."

"I'm fine, really."

Lorenzo kissed her gently on the forehead before he stood to escort his father to the bathroom. By the way his father was dragging his feet and mumbling to himself, Lorenzo guessed he was right to assume his father's sudden urge to go to the bathroom had nothing to do with needing the facilities. It took him forever to urinate, and only a small amount came out.

"Padre, either you have prostate cancer, or you were lying to me."

"Maybe both are true. You'll never know because I wouldn't let a doctor near my dick even if there was a ten pound tumor in it."

"How you've lived this long is a mystery to me."

"Being single, hijo. Attaching yourself to a woman will make you lose fifteen years of your life, at least."

"Hurry and wash your hands, papi. I want to get back to Alexis."

"She's a lovely woman, Lorenzo. She suits you. She's not like the girls Luis brings home."

"That's because Alexis is actually with me of her own free will, unlike the women Luis brings home."

His father just shrugged as though it didn't matter to him one way or another. 

Lorenzo led him out the door and back in the dining room. His eyes scanned for Alexis, but there was no one at their table.

Fear coursed through him with a fury he hadn't felt in years.

"Jefe!" Juan called. Lorenzo turned to find Juan waving him over to one of the hotel's meeting rooms. Lorenzo ran over leaving his father behind.

"Where is she?"

"She's fine, jefe. She went outside. Alberto is with her."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Luis stopped by the table just after you left. He was wearing all black, just like you. I mistook him for you. So did Alexis."

Lorenzo hit the wall next to him. "What did he do?!"

"He kissed her. It only took her a moment to push him away, but she was..."

"Horrified?"

"Yes, sir."

Lorenzo hauled back and hit Juan in face with the hardest punch he'd ever thrown. Juan stumbled back against the wall, shaking his head trying to orient himself. Lorenzo stepped in close and grabbed Juan by the throat and spoke in a deep and menacing voice. "This is your fault, Juan."

Though Juan was much larger and much stronger than Lorenzo, he made no move to fight back. Juan nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I should've ensured I was notified of Luis's arrival on the premises. He should have a tail whenever Ms. Davis is near, sir."

"Where is he now?"

"We've got him in the east ballroom, sir."

Lorenzo took off his jacket on the way to the ballroom. He started rolling up his sleeves. When he arrived, he noticed Juan had the foresight to have his men lay a large cloth on the floor underneath the chair he had Luis sitting on. Luis's hands were tied behind the chair. 

Lorenzo looked back to Juan coming in behind him, a black eye forming on his left side. A reminder to be more careful. Juan was his best and most loyal man. If any other man on his team made the same mistake, they'd be dead.

There were three other men standing guard in the room. 

"I'm going to find all your wives and sisters and daughters and make them pay for this," Luis was threatening the men. "Your moms, too."

"None of my men have family, you asshole. I am their fucking family!"

Luis looked up to his brother. "Lorenzo. Apparently there was some sort of misunderstanding. Your girlfriend must have thought I was you and threw herself at me. You know how horny bitches are."

Lorenzo handed his jacket to one of his guys. "Juan. Have someone bring me another shirt." Lorenzo anticipated blood.

"Housekeeping is already on their way with one, sir."

"Good man." 

"Come on, hermano. What's a little sharing between brothers?"

"I warned you to stay away from her, Luis. I told you what would happen."

"Bullshit! I've got Esme! You won't touch a hair on my head or Esme..."

Lorenzo closed the distance and hit is brother the same way he hit Juan, except Luis was a much smaller man than Juan unaccustomed to doing his own fighting.

"Fuck you!" Luis spat. A cut was bleeding beneath his eye. "I'm going to make her pay for this! I'm going to tell Esme you picked this bitch over her!"

Lorenzo cracked his neck and said, "I told you not to make me choose between Alexis and Esmeralda. I told you that you'd lose your power over me." Lorenzo hit him with a left and another right.

"Fuck! My teeth! You mother fucker!" Luis spit out blood and shattered teeth.

Lorenzo continued, "I gave you one condition for my cooperation in all your fucked up shit, Luis. One fucking condition. Tell me brother, what was it?"

"The bitch was off limits."

"Exactly! So simple! Alexis was not to be touched. Not her body. Not her career. Not her family, her friends, her property. NOTHING!! And you couldn't fucking do it!!"

Lorenzo hit his brother again and again. Over and over. He hit him until he couldn't see his face anymore from all the blood. 

"I'll listen this time, Lorenzo. I swear to fucking God! If you kill me she's dead! Esme's dead!"

Lorenzo stayed his hand. 

"If you kill me, my guys will kill her, hermano. You know it's true."

"I told you if you touched Alexis I'd beat you to death with my bare hands, Luis. Now, I'm a man of my word. Don't you think I'd lose respect if I didn't follow through?"

"You're the boss, Lorenzo. You can do whatever the fuck you want! Your men won't lose respect for you."

Lorenzo hit him again, this time body shots. He hit him until he could hardly breathe anymore from the exertion.

Lorenzo grabbed Luis by the hair and whispered in his ear in between panting breaths, "You're dead if you even think about her again." Luis nodded. "Also, Esmeralda doesn't get touched over this, you got me? No punishing her for your mistake!" Luis nodded. "Don't make me choose between her and Alexis. You won't like the result. I'm done being your slave."

Lorenzo wound up and hit him one last time, shattering his jaw.


	8. A Façade

A Façade

_________________________________

 

The rumble of ocean was ever present. It was simultaneously ominous and calming. The dark of night obscured the water, but the sound imparted the same wonder and apprehension as any sight. The enormous body of water was a reminder of the insignificance of her existence.

The glass in her hand was warm. The local rum was growing on her. She tossed the drink back, and refilled her glass with the bottle sitting in the sand next to her.

She heard the sound of sand grinding underfoot behind her. She didn't look back, but she knew it was Lorenzo coming to check on her. He sat next to her, a large man stretched out in the sand. He smelled of blood and tequila. She wondered if he stopped at the bar before coming out. She wondered how much he drank. She could feel the tension he carried.

"Are you going to share?" he asked.

She handed him her glass. He drank it down in one swallow. Alexis opened the bottle and poured again. He took a smaller drink before handing it back to her. 

The lights behind them were starting to sparkle. Alexis learned long ago when drinking, sparkling lights were her limit. She should really stop. But she tilted the glass back and had some more.

"Are you drunk yet?" he asked.

"Almost," she said.

He took the glass from her and poured again.

"Only one more for me, or you'll have to carry me back," he said.

She looked at his large, imposing form, "Then we'd be sleeping out here."

"Would that be so terrible?"

"No, not terrible."

"I could keep you warm." He lay back on the sand and closed his  
eyes. "I am sorry for my brother's behavior."

"You don't need to apologize for him."

"I do. I promised to keep you safe."

"Did you beat him up?"

"How did you know?"

"Your hands." 

The fresh cuts on his knuckles looked painful. 

"You shouldn't have hit him for me. I don't like violence."

"It needed to be done or he'd only escalate his behavior."

"Well then, thank you."

She lay back with him, her head on the sand, and closed her eyes.

"You aren't leaving me, are you?" he asked.

"No, you aren't a bad man. Luis is evil, though."

"Yes, he is."

"How did he get that way?"

"I don't know. My father's indulgence maybe?"

"You're not like him."

She heard him shifting in the sand. She opened her eyes. He was propped on his elbow looking at her. 

He was wearing different shirt. She wondered how badly he'd beaten Luis. 

His blue eyes were shining in the darkness. The muscles of his arms and chest were visible through his shirt. The scruff his beard lined his jaw. He was beautiful.

And she was in love with him. 

How did that happen? How could she let herself fall for the brother of the man who had taken so much from her family? The TWIN brother of that man. Their face, at the same time, brought her more joy and more rage than any other face in the world.

She lay staring into those bright eyes. Her body unmoving, feeling the pull toward him.

His hand touched her face. His fingers brushed her cheek moving a wild strand of hair behind her ear. 

She was anxious. Unsettled. She needed to feel better.

"Kiss me," the word barely left her lips.

He bent and pressed his lips gently to her cheek. 

Alexis could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. She touched his chest trying to see if his heart was running half as wild. She couldn't feel it through his shirt and beyond the relentless pace of her own heart thundering through her body.

Could he love her, too? She knew he wanted her. She knew he saw her as his. But did he love her? Love her enough to turn against his family? To give up the business and help her get what she needed?

Why was he entangled with his brother to begin with? Did Luis have something on him?

Lorenzo bent down and kissed her other cheek. Where his lips touched, she felt his warmth linger. A whimper left her lips, and at the sound, his face grew severe. He rolled himself on top of her, propped on his elbows on either side of her head. His hands cradled her head, tangled in her hair.

His body ran the length of hers and beyond. Her legs opened to him, and he settled between them. She squeezed her thighs, trying to pull him in closer.

His lips dropped to hers. She felt him take her bottom lip between his. She heard herself moan as though it was coming from another person entirely. His tongue dipped in her mouth. Her hips lifted involuntarily, and his pressed down, forcing another moan, more desperate than the last. He grabbed her bottom pulled her in tighter. His erection firm against her pelvis. The feeling gave her a buzz much stronger than the rum ever could.

"Come home with me," he said.

"We've been living together for two weeks."

"No, we've been staying in the hotel together. Come to my home. Stay in my bed. Stay with me. Indefinitely."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

He nodded. "I am."

She laughed. "Lorenzo, I can't move in with a man I met two weeks ago in a foreign country."

"Why not?"

"I have clients. I have responsibilities. My family."

"Forget about them." He nuzzled her neck.

"If you really knew me, you'd know I can't do that."

He nodded. "It's just...I love you, Alexis. I'm love you. I hate thinking about being so far away from you. And I'm uncertain about what's waiting for you when you get there."

"You love me?" It was all she heard.

He nodded.

"I love you, too, Lorenzo."

She felt his body buzz with energy. "Then stay."

"It's not a 'no', Lorenzo, just a 'not yet'."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her, then said, "Then come home with me tonight. Sleep in my bed. I want your scent on my pillow when you leave. Luis isn't allowed anywhere near my quarters. He'll probably be in the hospital all night anyway."

"Your brother lives with you?"

"It's a family home. But it's a very big home. Heavily guarded. He can't hurt you."

"Then how can I say no?"

She had found her way in their compound. And at that moment, she didn't even feel guilty about it.


	9. Clandestine Plans

Clandestine Plans

_______________________________________________

 

Alexis checked her phone. Lorenzo still hadn’t called today. He’d called several times a day everyday since she’d been home. The last couple of days the calls seemed to be getting fewer and fewer. Today, there was nothing. She took a deep breath and tried not to worry, especially in front of Stefan.

“Walk me through the layout of the house,” directed Stefan.

Alexis thought back to last week when Lorenzo took her home. She stored away as much information about the house and property as she could knowing Stefan would want a full report. “The driveway is very long from the heavily guarded gate all the way up to the house.”

“The house is at the top of the hill?”

“Yes, it is.” Alexis illustrated as best as she could. “The center of the house seems to have common areas for the whole family. Entertaining rooms, the kitchens, the bar. But the entire west wing is Lorenzo’s.”

Alexis and Stefan waited over a week since her return fto meet so as not to set off any alarm bells for Lorenzo who was keeping a long distance eye on her. They were meeting at her office as though he was a client.

“Did he give you a tour?”

She smiled, “I didn’t even have to ask.” She continued drawing on the paper. “Here are his home offices. He didn’t hide any paperwork from me, by the way. It didn’t really matter because most of it was in Spanish and indecipherable. But some was in English. He seems to trust me implicitly.”

“Wonderful, Alexis. You’ve done well.”

She couldn’t help her swell of pride at her brother’s compliment. “These are some of his guards’ rooms, guest rooms, a gym, and a private entertaining area.”

“And the whole back part here?”

“His bedroom.”

“That is enormous.”

Alexis nodded. She was stunned by the size when she walked in. “His bed his here. The bathroom here. His closet space. A living area. A bar. A small office area. A large balcony.” She sketched it all out.

“And he let you wander around freely?”

“He asked me to move in with him, Stefan. Of course he let me wander around.”

Alexis couldn’t shake how at home she felt in his space. In the rest of the house, she was tense and on edge, even knowing Luis wouldn’t be home that night. But in Lorenzo’s room, there was a warm feeling of home. Maybe it was because she was surrounded in his scent and his reassuring presence when she walked in the room. She’d never felt that warm in her own apartment.

“And the east wing?” said Stefan, bringing her attention back.

“His brother’s space. His father is here in the north.”

“I see…”

A knock sounded at the door. Alexis moved to answer it. She opened the door and noticed the guards Lorenzo insisted on sending to America with her as part of his obligation to protect her blocking the path of her visitor. 

“Jax!” Alexis saw her best friend looking at the guards with distaste. She pulled him in, closed the door, and hugged him tight. Jax gave the best hugs. Every time he hugged her, he made her feel like she was the only other person in the world.

“It’s good to see you, Alexis.”

“Why are you here?” asked Stefan.

“I invited him,” said Alexis. “He’s helping us.”

Stefan stepped in front of them and puffed out his chest in the way male Cassadines tended to do when a woman acted without their permission. “You told him?”

“She hasn’t told me anything.” said Jax. “I overhead you and Theo Hart arguing.”

“Lurking is a shameful habit.”

“Isn’t that what all you Cassadines do? Have you checked the passageways recently for a lurking Helena?”

“My mother was recently spotted in Eastern Europe. She’s nowhere near Spoon Island.”

Jax turned to Alexis. “Who were those charming gentlemen who patted me down before allowing me to knock on the door?”

“Oh, that’s Sergio and Joaquin. A Venezuelan friend of mine sent them to keep me safe.”

“A Venezuelan friend?”

She shrugged. “Did you find anything on Hart?” asked Alexis.

Jax smiled, but didn’t look finished with the conversation. “I did.”

“You’re investigating Theo Hart?” said Stefan. “What have you found? That bastard’s been a thorn in my side for months. His obsession with obtaining all things Cassadine is maniacal.”

Jax exhaled and turned to Alexis. “I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I found a couple of people who survived encounters with him.”

“Who survived encounters?” said Alexis. That sounded ominous.

“Yep. Survived. Have you ever heard of Valentin Cassadine?”

Alexis and Stefan looked at each other, then back to Jax. “Rumors only,” said Alexis. “A half brother. Our father’s son.”

“With a notorious reputation as a mercenary,” said Stefan.

“My sources said Theo Hart claims to be Valentin Cassadine, and he’s got one helluva chip on his shoulder. Apparently he’s hellbent on taking over the Cassadine Estate.”

“Hart’s acquired a number of assets we’ve offloaded recently,” said Stefan. “It makes sense.”

“Stefan, Jax overheard the two of you arguing about the search for…you know” Alexis couldn’t say the words. “Does Hart, or Valentin, know?”

“He does,” confirmed Stefan. “He wants to share information so he can look himself.”

“What are you looking for?” asked Jax. “What is missing?”

Alexis looked at Jax as a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the events that lead her to Venezuela. “About a month ago, Stefan and I received a message from Helena. She said she had taken something valuable from our family and given it to Luis Alcazar, a Venezuelan arms dealer, for ‘safe keeping.’ He also deals in drugs and human trafficking.”

“Why would she do that?”

“We’re not certain,” said Stefan, “but knowing Valentin Cassadine is involved, I think we can infer that she and Valentin might’ve had a disagreement and Helena took the opportunity to punish both him and us at the same time.”

“What did she take?”

Alexis sighed, “Our sister.”

Alexis watched Jax’s jaw drop. “Sister? Wait a minute...all the sudden you have an another brother and another sister?”

Alexis nodded. “I recently recovered memories of a sister. I hid her away before Helena could see her when we were children. You know, when Helena killed my mother.”

“She was Mikkos and Kristen’s daughter?”

Alexis nodded. “Her name is Kristina.”

“And Helena found her and gave her to a human trafficker? That’s why you were in Venezuela?”

“The plan was for me to find a way in professionally with the family and figure out where they’re keeping her,” said Alexis. “I’ve done some work with Sonny. I know how to become invaluable to these kinds of people.”

“The plan was? Do you mean it didn’t work out?”

She pursed her lips. “Oh, it’s working out. It just changed a little.”

“How so?”

“I did find a way in professionally. Sort of.”

Jax’s face was knotted up, “Does this have something to do with those men standing outside?”

She forced a smile. “I’ve developed a...relationship...with Luis’s brother. Lorenzo. His twin brother. Lorenzo is asking me to do some work for him. He asked me to stay in Venezuela with him.”

“Wait. A relationship? An intimate relationship? With the arms, drug, and sex trafficker’s brother?”

“They have my sister, Jax.”

“So you’re sleeping with the enemy?”

“Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging. Hell, I’d do the same thing. I’m worried about you! This can get you killed!”

“My baby sister could die because Helena’s playing games with Mikkos’s bastards!”

“Who knows what Kristina’s going through in the meantime,” said Stefan. “Death might be a preferable option. Alexis found a way in. She’s our best chance of getting our sister out safely.”

“Sacrificing one sister for the other, Stefan?”

“Hardly. Alexis is very capable. And they don’t know the true nature of our relationship.”

“And how do you plan on getting her out once you find out where she is?”

Alexis shrugged, “We haven’t gotten that far yet. We don’t have a clue what we’re dealing with, so there is no way to plan for it. I’m doing the reconnaissance.”

“What does Valentin want with Kristina?”

“We don’t know.”

“Don’t you think someone should find out?”

“I’ll reach out to him again,” said Stefan, “But I doubt he’ll reason with me. He trusts about as easily as a Cassadine.”

Jax pondered for a moment. “I think I should try find out what Valentin or Hart is up to. My brother has some ins with his kind of crowd. Jerry is the one who helped me find the people who knew his identity.”

“Jax, you don’t have to do this,” said Alexis.

“I’m not going to just let you risk your life, Alexis. I need to do something to help you. We need to find out if this guy is a threat.”

Alexis hugged Jax. Not for the first time did she think the key to a man’s heart was never to sleep with him. Jax was utterly devoted to her.

“I’m guessing you’re going back to Venezuela?” asked Jax.

She nodded. “I’m trying not to seem too eager, but I can’t wait too long. The longer I wait, the more she has to endure.” She didn’t say that she was afraid the longer she waited, the more likely Lorenzo would lose his feelings for her.

“How do you know he didn’t sell her off somewhere?”

“Helena assured us Luis was personally arranging her care. I think they struck some sort of deal.”

“Deals between people like that can’t last long, Alexis.”

“That’s why I have to get back there soon.”

“When do you think?”

She shrugged. “As soon as I can finish offloading all my clients. A week, maybe.”

Jax nodded. “How are you holding up, Alexis?”

She shrugged. “I’m ok, Jax. Lorenzo treats me well.”

He nodded, “Be careful with those guards out there. They’ll report all your movements to him. Anything they see or hear. They’re probably here to keep an eye on you as much as protect you.”

Alexis nodded. For some bizarre reason, the thought didn’t bother her. It pleased her to think of Lorenzo keeping such close tabs on her. Especially since she hadn’t spoken with him all day. 

She sighed. She missed him. She was afraid he stopped missing her.

“It’s ok, Alexis. We’ll get her back. I promise I’ll do everything I can to help.” Jax brought her in for a hug, misreading her sigh. She let him think her worry was about about the sister she hadn’t seen for decades, and hardly remembered, and not about the international criminal with the murdering, rapist brother.

_________________________________________

 

Alexis hated driving. She was a terrible driver. Having young, handsome, protective Venezuelan chauffeurs was no hardship. Especially when she was tired. 

She was feeling so exhausted from all the travel she’d done, all the late nights she’d been keeping finishing up her work, all the worrying about Lorenzo and Kristina, and all the scheming with Jax and Stefan. She was ready for a lazy evening with a glass of wine, a hot bath, and an early bedtime.

She pulled out her phone to look to see if Lorenzo called. She knew he hadn’t called because she’d been checking the phone all day, but it didn’t stop her from checking anyway. 

She tried calling him twice already, and didn’t want to try a third time. Clingy didn’t seem like a trait men appreciated. 

“He’s just busy with work,” she whispered to herself. If he was disinterested in her, he wouldn’t have guards on her, right? Unless his obligation didn’t stop when his interest faded…

“Um, Joaquin?” she said to the guard sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Si, Sra. Davis?”

“Have you checked in with Lorenzo today?”

“Si.”

“Is he ok? It’s just, I haven’t heard from him. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.”

Joaquin looked to Sergio, the driver. Alexis thought she saw Sergio smirk before suppressing it. Joaquin looked back and answered. “I know he was busy today, senora. I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon.”

What was that smirk? Was this typical of Lorenzo? Did he do this with women frequently? Was the joke on her? Was that why Sergio was smiling?

Alexis knew they had gotten together in a whirlwind. Did Lorenzo lose interest the moment she was away?

He couldn’t have. He said he loved her. She could tell he meant it.

But what if he fell out of love as quickly as he fell in? What would that mean for Kristina?

Maybe Alexis could convince him to let her come on as an attorney if he no longer wanted her as a lover.

Why did that thought feel so damn painful? It made her sick to her stomach to think about.

Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was there a pain in her chest? The dizziness? Lightheadedness? 

A panic attack. 

She needed a paper bag to slow her breathing.

Sergio pulled to a stop in front of her building. She opened the car door and stumbled out. She threw up on the sidewalk.

“Sra. Davis!” Joaquin was at her side. 

Alexis emptied her stomach in absolute mortification. The last time she had gotten sick in front of someone, at least she had the foresight to be drunk. Vomiting from a panic attack was just plain embarrassing. Of course they’d tell Lorenzo. And if he was already losing interest in her, vomit stories would drive the nail in the coffin.

“Are you ok?” Joaquin asked again.

She took a breath. “I’m fine. I just need to get some water.”

“Ve a comprar un poco de jengibre y té,” Joaquin said to Sergio. Sergio nodded and got back in the car and drove off.

“Where’s he going?”

“He’s getting you something to feel better. We’ve noticed you have nothing in your house but coffee and popcorn.”

She nodded, unable to laugh at Joaquin’s jest.

“Come, let’s get you upstairs.” Joaquin grabbed her arm and raised her up. He unlocked the front door and escorted her up the elevator to her penthouse.

She relied heavily on Joaquin as she walked. He dropped her off at her couch before sweeping her apartment. Alexis sat down, still coming down from her panic attack. She was too dizzy to go to the kitchen to get water. 

She curled up on the corner of the couch and laid her head back, closing her eyes. Why didn’t it make the room stop spinning? 

“Here you go,” said Joaquin. He put a glass of water in her hand and set a large bowl in front of her in case she got sick again. 

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I get you? Is there anything I can do for you?”

Call Lorenzo? she thought. “Nothing. I just need some rest, thank you.”

Her phone rang in her purse as Joaquin was walking away. “Joaquin.”

“Si, senora.” He grabbed her purse and brought it to her. She dug through and found her phone.

“Hello?”

“Alexis,” the deep rumbling voice made her sigh in relief.

“Lorenzo.”

“God, I missed your voice.”

She smiled. Her dizziness began to fade. “You did?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“You know, you don’t have to miss my voice. You can call me anytime to hear it.”

“I had some business today and was traveling. Otherwise, I would’ve done so. I was desperate to hear you.”

“Oh.” Well, that was a relief. She hated herself for thinking he’d fallen out of love with her already. She laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes once again, just wanting to hear him.

“Are you ok?”

She took a deep breath, coming back to herself. “I’m fine. I just miss you.”

“You don’t sound fine. Tell me what’s wrong.” There was an urgency in his tone.

“Nothing. Really.I don’t like being apart for so long. And not knowing when I’ll see you again doesn’t make it any easier.”

“One moment, sweetheart.” Lorenzo spoke to someone in the background, “¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar con ella.” A voice mumbled near Lorenzo that she couldn’t hear. “¿Cuando? ¿Ahorita?” More mumbling. “Give it to me,” he said to the mumbling voice. “Sorry about that, Alexis.”

“It’s fine, Lorenzo. I don’t want to bother you if you’re busy.”

“Don’t say that. You’re never a bother.” She could hear him moving around as he spoke. 

“Where are you? You sound busy,” she asked.

“I’ve got something very important to do this evening. I’m running later than I’d hoped.”

“Oh? Meetings in the middle of the night? Asian markets?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I’m dealing more with my Russian interests this evening.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve been neglecting them for far too long, and I need to make sure they’re taken care of or they might find someone else more attentive to do business with.”

“They’d be crazy to leave you.”

“That’s exactly what I want them to think.” He chuckled. The sound of his soft laughter was beautiful.

“Lorenzo,” she sighed, “I miss you.” She hated how pathetic she sounded, but feeling so sick and anxious made her vulnerable.

“My God, I miss you, too, Alexis,” he said, his voice soft and cracking.

“I wish you were here.” She could really use a hug.

“Me too. What would you do with me if I was there?”

She sniffed and wiped a tear away. She heard Joaquin leave her apartment, and didn’t even flush at how sappy she must have sounded on the phone to his boss. She just kept her eyes closed and continued talking.

“I could really use your arms around me right now. And I’d bury my face in your neck so I could be surrounded by your scent, and I want you squeezing me tight, the way you did in your room the night before I left Venezuela.”

She felt weight shift on the couch next to her. Her heart jumped and her eyes blinked open.

Lorenzo sat there, blue eyes shining. His beard was shorter than normal, more scruff than beard. He wore a suit and a shirt with an open collar. His mouth was turned up on the right side into a gentle smile.

“Hi, beautiful,” he said.

Alexis couldn’t say anything. She just whimpered and moved into him, burying her face in his neck, just like she imagined. His arms wrapped tight around her. He pulled her into his lap and squeezed her tight.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Sergio said you were sick.”

She inhaled deep, taking in his familiar, comforting scent. It made tears fill her eyes. “I’m so happy you’re here. A week apart was too long.”

“It was an eternity. I couldn’t take it anymore. I spent the last couple days moving work around so I could come surprise you.”

She squeezed him tighter. How silly she was to get so worked up. She knew he loved her. “You love me,” she said.

He laughed. “I do.” He pulled her back and cradled her head in his hands. His piercing blue eyes seem to penetrate her own and see somewhere far deeper in her soul. “You didn’t question that, did you?”

She shrugged, “I told you I’m a different person when I’m not on vacation. I’m a workaholic. I’m neurotic. I find things to worry about. And when I didn’t hear from you all day…”

His face fell. He dropped his forehead to hers. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I was trying to finish up my business so I could spend all my time with you while I’m here. Alexis...”

He tried to kiss her, but she sealed her mouth and shook her head. 

“What?” he asked.

She frowned. “I was just sick. I need to brush my teeth.”

“Come here," he said dismissively. He kissed her firm on her lips. She was glad his tongue didn’t invade her mouth. When his lips left hers he asked, “How are you feeling now?”

“Much better.”

“Do you think you ate something to make you sick?”

She laughed. “I wish. No, I was just a little anxious. I usually don’t get that sick when I worry, but that’s all it was.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I was trying to surprise you and be romantic. A monumental failure.”

She laughed, “Don’t take responsibility for my eccentricities.” She pushed away to stand up. “I’m going to run upstairs and brush my teeth. Make yourself at home. The kitchen in through there. There isn’t much to eat, I’m afraid, but plenty to drink. The restroom is just down the hall.”

He nodded before she turned and bounded upstairs. 

It was amazing how different she felt from only moments ago. She’d had herself worked up into panic, thinking she’d lost Kristina forever. That she’d lose Lorenzo. Now, she couldn’t run fast enough to get herself cleaned up for him. 

She decided she needed a quick shower. The panic attack made her clammy and gross. She brushed her teeth as she waited for the shower to heat. When she got in the hot water, she didn’t waste any time standing around in the steaming room, relaxing. She washed quickly, and shaved methodically-everywhere . It had been a busy week since they’d been together, so she didn’t have much reason to keep herself groomed.

When she was done, she dried her hair, knowing how he liked to run his fingers through it. She tried not to rush even though her anticipation to be in his arms was so high. She stepped out of the bathroom to look for a silk robe in her closet.

“Mmmm,” a deep voice rumbled like gravel. Lorenzo was standing in her room with a steaming mug in his hand. His eyes raked up and down her body looking hungry.

She didn’t cover herself in self-consciousness as she would’ve with another. Instead, she ran a hand through her hair and stepped toward him, completely naked, completely exposed.

“What’s that?” she asked, wondering if he made coffee. 

“It’s ginger and lemon tea.”

She laughed. “But I don’t have ginger, lemon, or tea.”

“I ran into Sergio before I came in. He was who I was talking to while you and I were on the phone. He bought this to settle your stomach.”

“How thoughtful.”

“The tea is probably moot at this point, however; you look perfectly settled.” He licked his lips. Alexis moaned at the sight of his tongue.

He set the mug down on her dresser, his eyes never leaving her. “It’s been a long week,” he said. 

She nodded. “Too long.”

He stalked closer, a look of heated intensity on his face. “Are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Much.”

In two quick strides, his arms were around her, his tongue in her mouth, and their bodies pressed together. His cock was hard and ready, rubbing against her abdomen. Alexis yanked at his clothes trying to get them off, which was difficult to do because he didn’t seem to want to let go of her.

She whimpered and whined enough to get him to let her take off his clothes. As soon as the last bit of fabric was torn away, she jumped on him, legs wrapping around him. He brought her to the bed and laid her back. He stood over her, looking up and down her body, his hands following his eyes.

“Lorenzo,” she groaned, “get inside me.”

“With pleasure, beautiful. But give me a little indulgence first.”

“Anything.” There was nothing she'd deny him when his hands were on her that way.

He smirked as he bent down and spread her legs apart.

“Lorenzo!” she cried out when his tongue ran over the top of her pussy.

“God I missed you,” he said. She wasn’t certain if he was talking to her or her sex. She didn’t care.

He hummed in gluttonous delectation as he dipped his tongue licking the inside of her lips up to her clit. Her hands dropped to his head, pressing his mouth firmly against her. 

“You’re as soft as fucking silk,” he said. He licked her clit again; the look in his eyes broadcasting how much he was savoring her taste. 

She lifted her body up to his mouth. He sucked her clit up with his lips and licked as he took deep pulls. She cried out and begged for more.

And he gave her more. Over and over, more and more, until she was screaming his name. “Lorenzo!” she said as she quaked through her climax.

He licked and kissed up her body as he moved his hips between her legs.

“Seven fucking days too many,” he said. “Never again. This will never happen again.”

She kissed him deeply as he said the words she so badly needed to hear. 

“If I would’ve known being apart from you this long would be so excruciating and anxiety provoking, I wouldn’t never let you leave,” he said.

“I should’ve brought you home with me as a carry-on,” she said.

He laughed and framed her face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, Alexis.” He kissed her once. “I love you.” He kissed her again.

“I love you, too, Lorenzo.” And she pulled him in closer to her as pushed his cock inside her.

His low rumble made her beam with pride that she could make him feel that way. 

Alexis expected Lorenzo to fuck her hard and fast. They’d been away from each other so long it was her instinct to merge with him as quickly and intensely as possible. But he cradled her as he slipped slowly in and out of her. He was in no rush. His lips found her neck, her ear lobes, her cheeks, her brow, her lips, her tongue. His eyes gazed at her with intense affection, making her chest ache with the most acute pain. But this pain wasn’t anything like the panic attack she had earlier. This pain was almost masochistic in her desire to find a way to never live without it again.

No wonder she panicked earlier. If there was even the slightest doubt this would be over soon, she’d certainly die of a broken heart. Why else would she want to live knowing she’d have to live without him?

“Lorenzo,” she whispered, because she just had to speak his name. She wrapped her arms and legs around him trying to find a way to get closer. Hating whenever he pulled out of her, and grateful when he pushed back in.

“Eres preciosa, mujer. You’re precious to me, Alexis.” His pace started picking up as though he couldn’t help himself. The way he stretched her out and the friction in her pussy had her orgasm building again. He rubbed their hips together in just the right way and she climaxed again. She felt his body shudder along with her.

_________________________

 

Lorenzo lay dozing in her bed as Alexis watched him try to avoid sleep.

“How long are you staying?” she asked, worried he’d say he was leaving tomorrow.

“As long as it takes.” He kissed her forehead in reassurance.

“As what takes?”

“To get you to come home with me. I told you we won't be away from each other again.”

She smiled. “We'll return soon then.”

His own grin stretched lazily across his face. “Yeah?”

She nodded. The more time she spent with Lorenzo, the less significant anything in her life in Port Charles seemed to become. The only thing of greater importance was Kristina. And the move would only mean progress toward finding her. “Give me a couple of days. Then you can whisk me away to anywhere you want to take me.”

“Beautiful, the only place I’m taking you is home.”

As Alexis started falling asleep in his arms, she had one last thought shock her awake. "Lorenzo?"

"Hmm?" he said with closed eyes.

"You said you were taking care of your Russian interests? Did you mean me?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"How did you know I'm part Russian?"

He finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. "If I'm going to keep you protected, beautiful, I need to learn everything there is to know about you. Is it some big secret?"

She tried to smile and pretend to be sleepy again. "Of course not. I was just curious what you learned about my family."

"You're a relation of the Cassadine family. Cassadine Industries. Right?"

She nodded. What the hell else did he know?


	10. Transactions

Transactions

______________________________________________

 

Her golden skin was shining in the sun. Alexis had darkened a few shades with all her time on the beach since that first day he waded into the water to meet her in Curaçao. 

Lorenzo hoped her beautiful skin wouldn’t burn as she lay sunning on the beach. He’d hate to see her pain; but maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible to apply aloe to her body night after night. Then again, people of her ethnicity were so apt to get skin cancer, he wouldn’t even enjoy that because he be scanning her skin for melanoma. 

He wished he could apply sunblock to her entire body. He noticed she couldn’t reach the very center of her back, and he didn’t like any bit of her vulnerable. 

“Lorenzo,” said a sultry voice to his right, “you’re very distracted today.”

“Apologies, Catalina. I mean no disrespect.”

Lorenzo was sitting on the patio at the hotel restaurant with one of his business associates. He pulled his gaze away from Alexis on the beach back to Catalina. Catalina Vega flung her long, dark hair over her shoulder and inhaled deeply to draw attention to her breasts that were on full display in that tight dress she wore. A dress he might have appreciated only a couple of weeks ago.

“You know, when you called to invite me to your new hotel for a business meeting, I didn’t think it would be so ‘business’.” Catalina looked to Alexis who was reading a book as she sunbathed and then back to Lorenzo. “But I think I can guess the reason we’re not having this meeting in your penthouse.”

Lorenzo smiled. He wouldn’t allow himself to blush. He was unapologetic about his feelings for Alexis. 

“What’s her name?”

“Alexis.”

“Sounds American.”

He nodded.

“She’s beautiful, Lorenzo, but not your usual type I have to compete with.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she knows how read, for one.”

Lorenzo laughed. “She’s a lawyer. A very good one from what I understand.”

“Oh, a lawyer. Smart and ruthless. And with a body like that, guard your heart, Lo.”

“Too late,” he said.

Her jaw dropped. “Oh my. And all this time, you told me you just weren’t capable of something more than sex. I see now you just weren’t capable of more than that with me.”

Meaningless words coming from a married woman. “How is your husband, Catalina?”

“Filthy rich and absolutely indifferent to me, as always, Lorenzo. Don’t tell me you’re with that woman because I wouldn’t leave my husband? I offered to leave him for you. You said you weren’t capable of love.”

“Catalina, we have a good business relationship, so I don’t want to say anything to offend you…”

“But?”

“But my feelings for Alexis have nothing to do with you. I was honest with you at the time, but things have changed now.”

“Why?”

He looked to Alexis. She had put her book down and was walking out to the water. Catalina watched with him. Alexis dipped in the ocean to cool herself before heading back to her chaise. Sunlight glittered off her wet body covered in a little, black bikini as her hips swayed back and forth walking through the sand. She was a real life wet dream.

Alexis turned her head to Lorenzo and lowered her sunglasses. Her gaze narrowed at him. She must not have approved of his dining companion. She put on her glasses and sat back on the chair.

“Stunning,” said Catalina.

“Indeed.”

“So, I’m guessing I can rule out seeing that penthouse anytime soon.”

“That is a safe assumption.”

“Even if I leave Javier?”

“Even then.”

She pulled her red lips into a pout.

“Let’s talk about Javier’s bid for assembly,” Lorenzo refocused their discussion. “How can my family help make his campaign successful?”

“To start, you can stop contributing to his competitor.”

“Funny, his competitor had the same request regarding Javier’s campaign.”

“Who needs enemies when your friends donate to your political rival’s campaigns?”

“Really, Catalina? You think Javier sees me as a friend?” Lorenzo was certain Javier knew the nature of his and Catalina’s relationship. That’s why he sent her for donations instead of coming for them himself.

“If you don’t share with your closest friends, who can you share with?” 

Lorenzo did his best not to roll his eyes. Sleeping with this woman never made him sick before. He enjoyed the fuck, and it gave their family an ally in the assembly who happened to be on several of the President’s high level committees. But her talk of sharing her with Javier made his stomach roll.

That wasn’t exactly true. It wasn’t the thought of sharing her. It was the thought of fucking her. The thought of touching anyone but Alexis. 

His eyes drifted back to Alexis who was sitting upright and talking on her phone. Her glasses were perched on her nose, and she was writing something down. Lorenzo could tell from the brief time they spent together in Port Charles that she had just shifted into “lawyer mode.”

“The Alcazars make our standard corporate donation to his campaign. That should be sufficient.”

“And?” she said with a raise of her eyebrow.

“And Javier can expect his, uh, additional compensation as soon as the election is over.”

“He doesn’t want to wait for the end of the election. He’d like it now.”

Lorenzo eyed Catalina, trying to figure out if it was really Javier, or if it was Catalina who was making the request.

“No. That’s never been how this works. It will never be how this works.”

“He’s discussing arms exportation this week with the President, Lorenzo. I think you might want to reconsider.”

Lorenzo stood up and adjusted his cuffs. He looked down at Catalina. “Do you remember what happened to Javier’s predecessor?”

She laughed, “Come on, Lorenzo.” Lorenzo looked at her coldly. Her laughing stopped immediately. “Are you threatening us?”

“I’m reminding you of how he received his position of power. I don’t give a shit if he thinks he can change the rules of this game, or if you’re the one thinking that just because we shared a few fucks I’d go soft. He is in his position because I allow it. He is breathing right now because I allow it. And so are you.”

She sucked in a breath. Enjoy that air, Catalina, he thought to himself, because if you fucking test me, it may be one of your last.

“Our business is concluded for today,” he said. He took a step to move away.

“Lorenzo,” said Catalina, who stood and grabbed his hand. She spoke nervously, “I’m sorry. I told him not to push you. He insisted.”

Lorenzo doubted that. Never trust a woman who would throw her man under the bus. He'd never stand for that himself. “Is that all?”

“The fundraiser for his campaign?” she asked.

“Nothing has changed as far as I’m concerned. We’ll host it here. Buenos tardes, Catalina. Enjoy your stay.”

Lorenzo turned and walked away. He made his way down to the beach. He looked to Joaquin who sat a table close by. Joaquin nodded that everything was fine. No one would dare bother Alexis at one of his properties.

He walked up on her chaise. She was lying on her stomach reading her book. He could see the title at the top of her page, Founding Mothers. The old history fanatic in him was interested. He’d have to read it when she was done. 

Lorenzo took off his jacket and threw it on the sand and rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the sunscreen and poured some in his hands. He sat on the edge of her chaise and untied her top of her bikini.

Her only acknowledgment of his existence was a hitch in her breath.

He put his hands on her back and applied the lotion. His hands ran up and down the length of her back. He purposefully put on too much so he’d have to spend some time working it in. He rubbed her muscles in her shoulders and arms. He kneaded the muscles in her back. 

The ribs on her sides were a little too visible for his taste. She’d been losing weight since they met. While most American men may have been turned on by dropping pounds, it made Latin men nervous. A happy woman was a well fed woman. And her waist was so slim. 

When his hands went to her hips, he thought of fucking her from behind and his dick was as hard as a rock. He added more sunscreen to his hands and started applying it to her legs. 

He loved the soft skin of her thighs. It was so pliant and molded to his hands. He moved his hands up under her bikini bottoms and applied the lotion to her ass. He squeezed her flesh and audibly moaned.

“There are children on this beach, Lorenzo.” Her voice was admonishing.

“How did you know it was me? You haven’t even looked at me.”

“As though Joaquin would let anyone else within ten yards of me without threatening them with a bazooka. A kid threw a frisbee close by, and Joaquin snatched it up and launched it to Curaçao before before it could hit the floor.”

“Good man. That’s what I pay him for.”

Alexis rolled over, holding her untied bikini to her chest. She looked up at him as she lay on the chaise. “I knew it was you because I could smell your scent.” She inhaled deeply as though to prove her point.

Lorenzo approved. He stared down at his near naked woman. Two small, black triangles covered her nipples. 

“Don’t you dare,” she said. “Not unless you get Joaquin to clear the entire beach.”

Lorenzo shrugged and looked for Joaquin.

“Oh my God! Stop! I was kidding.”

He smiled. He wouldn’t admit he was kidding, too. He stared at Alexis who was flush with embarrassment. Her hair was knotted on top of her head, showing off the sleek line of her neck. His finger traced from her jaw to her shoulder. Lorenzo bent down to kiss the trail his finger just made.

“Who is she?” asked Alexis before his lips touched her.

“Who?” he asked before as lips connected with her skin. He kissed and licked his way down her throat.

“The busty babe you had lunch with instead of me.”

Lorenzo sat up. He didn’t want to be kissing Alexis while he talked about Catalina. It put a sour taste in his mouth.

“Just a business associate.”

“In America, if a woman dresses that way, it would be an easy guess as to the nature of her business.”

He moved one of her flyaway bangs out of her face. “In Venezuela, that is how a politician’s wife dresses to get campaign donations.”

Alexis pouted. “She looked very familiar with you.”

“I’ve known Catalina and Javier for many years.”

“How well do you know her?”

“Alexis,” he sighed, “you are adorable when you’re jealous.”

“Do I have a reason to be jealous?”

“None at all. We discussed you for half of the meal, and money the other half.”

Alexis nodded and exhaled, seemingly satisfied with his explanation. He dropped his lips to hers to pick up where he left off. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding their mouths together as her tongue licked deep inside. When she finally let him go, he said, “I might have to invite her over a little more often if this is how you respond…”

Alexis hit him in the chest. “If you’re done being an ass, I have some news for you.”

“I’m done,” he smiled. “What’s your news?”

“A friend of mine just called from customs. I asked him to look at your appeal.”

“And?”

“He couldn’t find a plausible reason for denial. It’s been approved.”

“The FOIA appeal? Or the import of my coffee.”

“Both.”

He shook his head. “It’s only been two weeks since you submitted.”

“I made some contacts in the department when I was working for another coffee importer. They can make things happen when they want to.”

Lorenzo stared at her in shock and awe. “You just saved me millions of dollars. Millions, Alexis.”

She smiled. 

“I wonder why they denied me to begin with.” Lorenzo was thinking about how he could get one of his own men in that department.

“Well…” said Alexis knowingly.

“Did your friend have any idea?”

She pursed her lips. “No. He didn’t.”

“But you think you might know something?”

She nodded. “There is another major coffee importer in New York that doesn’t like new competition very much. He has a lot of political influence.”

“I see. Sonny Corinthos.”

She smiled.

“Will he continue to be a problem for me?”

She shrugged. “If you keep things to just coffee in his territory, probably not. Do you have plans for more?”

He did. Big plans. “Potentially, depending on the receptivity of the market.”

“Then expect more problems.”

“You know Sonny Corinthos?”

Alexis nodded.

“You’ve given me a lot to consider. Thank you, beautiful.”

Alexis started tying her swimsuit back on.

“Are you done sunbathing?” he asked. “I have to say, the sight made for very pleasant, but distracting, business meetings.”

“Yes, I’m all done. I need to go get ready.”

“For what?”

“For the spectacular date you’re going to take me on for saving you so much money.”

“So you save me millions, then I get to take you out on a date? It doesn’t seem fair for me to win on both counts.”

“Lucky you.”

“Lucky me.”


	11. Falling Ill

Falling Ill

_______________________________________

 

Gold was that woman’s color; and the way her body squeezed into that dress was sexy as hell. He watched her ass bounce as she walked in those fuck-me heels a few feet in front of him. He bit the side of his cheek to cool his arousal. 

“Lorenzo?” Alexis turned. “Are you coming.”

“Hopefully soon, beautiful.” He smirked thinking about coming all over her tits in that gold dress. She bit her lip as though she wanted the same thing.

He caught up to her in just a couple of strides and put an arm around her to escort her down to the pier where the restaurant was located. His hand dropped to her ass and squeezed as they walked. 

She gave him a side-eye and said, “You know, this would be considered inappropriate in America.”

“It’s inappropriate here, too, baby.” He squeezed even tighter.

“Is that so?” He felt her arm snake around his waist and her hand drop to his ass. She squeezed tight.

He laughed out loud. “You need a good fucking to put you in your place.”

“That’s big misogynistic talk coming from a man who was just on his knees for me in the shower.”

“Shhh,” he joked, “you’ll spoil my ruthless reputation.”

“What should I say to keep up this façade you’ve got going? Should I announce the size of your cock to public? Or should I tell everyone how expertly your wield it.”

“Whatever you like, just be generous in your description.”

“No, Lorenzo. You don’t need generosity. You’re the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“Is that so?” He stopped her before they got to the pier and spun her around facing him. His hand caressed the curve of her ass, pressing her against him. The other hand traced her mouth with his fingertips. “Then how is it you can fit this cock nearly all the way in your mouth? It can’t be that big to go so far into such a delicate mouth.”

“It goes far beyond my mouth, my love. That would be my throat you came into before we left.”

He kissed her hard and deep, wanting to let her know how she was working him up by stroking his his ego so thoroughly. When he pulled away, she was breathing heavy and her eyes were out of focus. That made two of them.

Lorenzo pulled her into his side and escorted her down the pier, making sure to keep her stable in those heels on the wood planks they walked over. 

Lorenzo had never felt better in his entire fucking life. It was amazing how euphoric a man could feel with the sexiest woman in the world on his arm, his body thoroughly fucked by that woman, and his bank account fattened tens of millions of dollars by the same woman all in one day.

Everything was perfect. 

Except Esmeralda. And Luis.

He pushed those unpleasant thoughts away. There was nothing he could do about either one of them right now. Instead he focused on the woman in the gold dress who made his life better in every way.

It was funny, though, how when a man like him, accustomed to heartache and loss, had everything he could ever want, but couldn’t fully enjoy it for fear of it’s loss. He looked behind him to Juan and Joaquin. They nodded the all clear.

“In here,” he said. He opened the door for her at the mariscos restaurant at the end of the pier. Sergio was waiting inside and nodded to him, as well. Lorenzo sent him ahead to sweep the place before they arrived.

The hostess sat them down at a quiet table with an ocean view, though they could hardly see the ocean in the dark, only the lights of the boats in the distance. He pulled out her chair before sitting down himself.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Alcazar?” asked the hostess.

“Alexis?” he asked. 

She cringed. “I’ll just have a club soda.”

“Tequila con heilo,” he said. The young woman scurried off for their drinks. “Are you ok, sweetheart?”

She laughed, “Why would you think that? There must be something wrong with me if I’m not guzzling down a fifth of vodka every night?”

He chuckled. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine. I think it’s the pier swaying a little, but my stomach is a little unsettled is all.” Her face went pale.

He reached over and touched her cheek. She felt clammy. She didn’t feel that way a few moments ago. “Do you want to go home?”

“No, I’m sure I’ll get used to it in a moment.”

Lorenzo moved to sit in the chair to the left side of her. 

“Are you going to hover over me now?” she asked.

He smirked. “Yes. Indulge me.” He put his hand on her leg under the table.

Their drinks arrived Lorenzo made sure Alexis was able to drink her club soda without having to run to the restroom. She put her glass down and said. “I’m already feeling better.” The color was already returning to her cheeks. 

“Do you get sea sick?” he asked.

She nodded. “Terribly. I don’t do boats.”

“So no trips on our family’s yacht?”

“How big is the yacht? I can do really big boats that pretty much feel like a land mass.”

“If it’s not big enough, then I’ll use the profits you just made me to buy another. The S. S. Alexis.”

She smiled that radiant smile he was coming to depend on as a necessity for his own happiness. The one that lit up her eyes. As quickly as it came, it left. “So it’s a family boat?” she asked.

He nodded, and exhaled, knowing she was thinking of Luis.

“Your brother spend much time there.”

He shrugged. 

“Your family is...close. You all live together. Share vacation spots together. You’re in business together.”

He sat back and took his tequila in his hand. “Is there a question in there somewhere?”

“I’ve seen your father only a couple of times. We actively avoid your brother, who is one of the most heinous people I’ve ever met. I guess I’m wondering why you’re so enmeshed with them if you don’t seem to want anything to do with them.”

Lorenzo exhaled. He’d never told anyone about Esme. As much as he loved Alexis, he wasn’t ready to share that with her quite yet. They’d only been seeing each other for a little over a month. But he didn’t want to lie to her either. He didn’t think she was a woman who suffered liars.

“There are some things I can’t share right now, Alexis.”

“Like why you’re still in business with your brother after he assaulted me?”

He rubbed his face in his hands. “I don’t want to be.”

“I know you don’t. You’ll share with me one day, right?”

He nodded. He was certain he would.

“Can I ask another question?” she said.

He took a long drink of his tequila before nodding.

“You’ve hinted at your role in your brother’s side of the business.”

He nodded.

“Do you have anything to do with what he does to the people he…” she trailed off.

The people he traffics, he finished her thought. “No, Alexis. I don’t want anything to do with that. You know how I feel about it.”

“But you help with financing that operation.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice, Lorenzo.”

He drank again. “Then let me rephrase. I’m not willing to suffer the consequences of changing my mind.”

“What consequences can be worse than what he’s doing to those people? Those children?”

“I know I’m being selfish, Alexis. I work very hard to avoid thinking about how wrong I am in making this decision.”

Alexis tensed and took a deep breath. “You know I almost became one of those people just because Luis decided he wanted me to be.”

He shot back his drink and looked down.

“Lorenzo…” she sighed.

He looked up at her. She looked heartbroken that he was allowing his brother to use him in such a way. He hated seeing her like that. 

She reached a hand to his face and wiped something moist from his cheek. He didn’t realize he shed a tear. He turned away and wiped his face.

“It’s really big, isn’t it? What he’s holding over you...” she said. “I’m sorry I’m pushing so hard. I should trust you to make the best decision you can.”

He grabbed her chair and pulled her into him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. He didn’t have anything else to say. He didn’t have a way to make it right. He just didn’t want to lose her.

Was this the other shoe poised to drop?

At least she was resting her head in the crook of his arm instead of running for the nearest airport.

“Oh my God, what is that?” said Alexis.

She was looking over his shoulder. He turned around expecting some kind of danger. “What?”

“That,” she pointed.

“Bienmesabe?” he stared at the piece of cake being served to another customer.

“What is that? Do I smell almonds?” she said.

His mouth was open in shock at her level of distraction, but he was grateful for an excuse to move on from the conversation. “Yes, it’s make of ground almonds. Wait...almonds have a scent? How did you smell that?”

She sat up nearly bouncing in her seat. “I’ll have that. Can I just get some of that?”

Lorenzo reached out to touch her face again and see if she was feverish. Her skin was soft and glowing, but completely dry. “Of course, beautiful. You can have whatever you want.”

Alexis was biting her lip in anticipation, the same way she did when she was staring at him when aroused. He laughed at the enigma in front of him.

He called the waitress over to order her the cake and himself the hallaca. 

_______________________

 

Well, dinner didn’t quite work out as well as she planned. She used a wet cloth she’d taken from the ladies room to wipe the vomit and spittle from her mouth.

“Alexis, are you sure you’re ok?” he asked again, for what must have been the hundredth time.

“I’m fine, Lorenzo. Really, I’m ok. The mix of the smell of the fish and the almonds was overwhelming. It just didn’t sit right.” Alexis hung her head in shame. Between her grilling questions, her emotional lability, and her queasy stomach, she was sure to push him away.

“Come, do you want to go home or to the hotel?” he asked as he helped her in the limo parked in the lot by the pier.

“Home.” She’d never find out anything about Kristina unless she was close to Luis, as much as she hated the thought. Not to mention, she loved Lorenzo’s room and that was where she wanted to be when she was feeling so awful.

He got in next to her and held her close. “I’m sorry you’re sick.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her on his lap.

“I’m fine. I just don’t think I’ll be up for any bienmes…”

“Bienmesabe.”

“Yes, that. I won’t be up for almond cake for a while.”

Lorenzo stroked her hair and doted on her for the ride home. She didn’t even realize was was falling asleep until she woke as he carried her out of the limo and up to the house.

“Lo,” she mumbled sleepily. “I’m awake. I can walk.” He kissed her head and ignored her protestations. 

“Lorenzo!” Alexis heard his father’s voice as they entered the home. “Come, come. Something’s happened.”

Alexis felt Lorenzo’s body tense around her. “Let me take Alexis upstairs, Padre. I’ll be right there.”

“Lorenzo, I can walk,” said Alexis. “Go.” 

“Alexis…”

“I’m fine, love. Look, Joaquin is here. He can go up and check the room, then come back down and get me when it’s all clear.”

Lorenzo nodded to Joaquin who took off upstairs, “Juan will be inside after he parks the car. I have my phone if you need me.”

“Lorenzo!” yelled his father.

Lorenzo kissed her cheek before following his father down the hall on the right. Alexis looked around and found nobody there. A rare thing for the Alcazar residence. 

She could hear voices coming from the room Lorenzo disappeared into. She moved down the hall toward the room. The door was left cracked open. She could hear Luis and Enrique talking over each other in Spanish. 

She didn’t speak Spanish! But Stefan did. She pulled out her phone and called Stefan. 

“Alexis? Hello?” he said.

“Shh,” she whispered. “Put me on mute and listen.”

Alexis waited until she couldn’t hear anything from Stefan, and then put him on speakerphone. She moved to the door and held the phone as close to the room as she could manage without risk of being seen. 

Enrique and Luis continued yelling at each other until Lorenzo spoke in his quiet and authoritative voice. She moved closer trying to make sure Stefan could hear as much as possible.

Alexis kept an eye out for Joaquin or Juan coming to the foyer. She knew she should get back, but she was desperate for information that might help find Kristina.

“Sra. Davis?” she heard Joaquin’s voice coming down the stairs. 

She hung up and cleared the call from the phone’s memory. 

“Lorenzo!” she called weakly, doing her best to feign illness. Why couldn’t she ever have a panic attack at a time like this when it would actually be useful? Why did they have to come when she least desired them?

The door to the room flew open and Lorenzo came out with his brother right behind him. It was her first time seeing Luis since they night he kissed her. Her jaw dropped with the damage done to his face. Unless he got a good plastic surgeon, there would never again be any mistaking Luis for Lorenzo. What in God’s name did Lorenzo do to his brother?

“Alexis,” said Lorenzo, worried, “you’re pale and clammy again. Are you ok?”

“I’m not feeling well,” she said.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Lorenzo picked her up once more and walked back to the foyer with her. 

“Lorenzo!” his father yelled from behind him. 

“Padre, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahorita. Hablaremos por la mañana.”

“¡Hijo!”

“¡En la mañana!”

Lorenzo carried her upstairs and down the hallway to their room. He lay her on the bed. 

“I’ll have a doctor come by the house,” he said.

“No, Lorenzo. I probably just have a stomach bug. All I need is some rest.”

“I’ll at least have some tea brought up.”

She nodded her assent. When Lorenzo went to order her tea, she pulled out her phone. She wondered what, if anything, Stefan was able to find out.


	12. Intel

Intel

____________________________________

 

“Drink this, baby,” Lorenzo's deep voice rumbled in her ear. 

Alexis moaned in discomfort. She didn’t want to put anything in her stomach when things only seemed to want to come back up.

“I know you don’t feel good,” he said. “I know. Just give it a try. It’ll help, I promise.”

The mug was on her lips, and she allowed him to tip it back and pour the warm liquid in her mouth. She tasted ginger and lemon.

“Bien, bien.” 

She took another drink. “It’s nice.” She didn’t know if the immediate soothing effect was from the tea or from Lorenzo’s affection. 

“My mother would make it for us as children when we were sick.”

Lorenzo placed the mug on the nightstand. His body wrapped around hers and he kissed her hair and her neck, spooning her from behind.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Ten o’clock.”

“So late?” She never slept in until ten.

“I’m glad you finally got rest.”

She noticed he was dressed in his suit and was wearing his shoes while he held her in bed. “You’ve been working this morning?”

“Yes, just here at the house. Unavoidable, I’m afraid. I need to leave off soon, but I’m glad I was here when you woke up.”

“Something big happened last night, didn’t it?”

She could feel him nodding into her hair.

“But it’s one of those things you can’t tell me.”

“Not right now.”

“Is it safe to assume this is an issue from your brother’s side of the business? Why are you involved?”

He sighed as if trying to figure out what he could tell her. “Large strategy decisions are typically made as a family. My brother can be reckless in his decision-making.”

“Strategy? Why would your brother need your help with strategy. Someone must have attacked one of your brother’s businesses?” The tea had already settled her stomach. She was thinking sharper and her head was clearing. She turned around in his arms to face him.

“Sweetheart, I can’t talk about it…” he said. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. My brain can’t help running away with itself, you know.”

He smiled somberly and kissed her lips. “It’s one of the reasons I love you. The way those wheels turn in there is a sight to behold.”

“Can you just tell me if you’re in any danger?”

He sighed stroking her face reassuringly, “I’d be lying if I said there was no danger. It’s inherent in what we do. That's why we have the guards.”

“And live in a compound.”

“Exactly. But rest assured, we are well protected here. We have our family’s resources and some government resources at our disposal.”

“Hence all the campaign financing.”

He smiled. 

“But if you’re so well protected, how were you attacked?”

“It was a remote location that my brother was handling. It wasn’t guarded as it should have been.”

“Are you going to be the one handling it now?”

“I’m trying to stay out of it as much as possible. Look, Alexis, I don’t want to mislead to you, so I really can’t say anymore about this.”

“I’m sorry.”

He kissed her gently and said, “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who’s sorry. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

She nodded.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. The tea is very effective.”

“Good.” Lorenzo sat up and grabbed the mug from the table. Alexis sat up with him. “Here.”

She drank more.

“Graciela will make some whenever you need. Just tell Joaquin and he’ll let her know.”

“Are you leaving now?”

He nodded. “I need to go to the site and oversee the transfer of assets. This will probably be a busy couple of weeks. Our other sites need to be reinforced, and it’s going to take some time.”

The thought made her heart drop and moisture appear in her eyes. She didn’t like him away from her for long periods of time, especially when she was feeling ill and when she didn't have work to distract herself.

As though he could read her mind, he said, “I wish I could take you with me, baby, but…”

“I know how this works, Lorenzo. You’re not the first businessman I’ve known.”

He nodded for a moment before his face froze. “How well did you know Corinthos?”

She laughed, “Not in the biblical sense, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Relief spread over his face. 

“So is this the last time I’m going to see you for a while?” she asked. 

“I’m going to try to come home tonight, but if I can’t, then certainly tomorrow. I told you, I can’t handle being away from you for any real length of time.”

Alexis handed him her mug, and he set it aside. “When do you have to go?”

“As soon as possible.”

She fingered the buttons on his shirt. “Can your departure wait about ten or fifteen minutes?”

“For you? Of course. What do you need, beautiful?”

She dropped her hand between his legs. In moments he went from soft and resting to thick and firm in her hands.

“Baby, you’re not feeling well. We don’t have to,” he said with little conviction as his hips moved his cock in her hands.

“I feel much better, and this is for me as much as it is for you. I didn’t get to have you last night, and the thought of two nights in a row without you inside me…”

“God I know.” He pressed his lips against her mouth. When he came up for a breath he said, “You’re sure you’re well enough?”

She kissed him in response. He was gentle with her, more so than he’d ever been. She could tell he was worried, but his need for her overpowered his restraint. He helped her take off his clothes, and he held her sweetly as he pushed inside her. All thoughts of illness were gone as she wrapped herself around him trying to soak up as much of him as possible before he had to go.

When it was time for him to leave and he kissed her goodbye, she felt sick to her stomach once more, but that was the kind of illness no amount of ginger-lemon tea would ever be able to fix.

______________________________

 

She paced around Lorenzo’s room as she dialed the phone. It was picked up on the first ring.

“Alexis?”

“Hello, Stefan.”

“How are you, darling? Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. All is well here. How are things in Port Charles?”

“Not nearly as exciting from the sounds of that conversation you had me listen in on last night.”

“Tell me.”

“I didn’t hear everything because of the connection, but what I did hear was that a man claiming to be Valentin Cassadine targeted one of the Alcazar warehouses yesterday. The attack killed most of the men working at the facility.”

Alexis got a knot in her stomach. “What was in the warehouse?”

Stefan sighed. “Fire arms.”

Relief flushed through Alexis. She was afraid Lorenzo was talking about sex slaves when he spoke of “transferring assets” earlier.

“Anything else?”

“Luis wanted to move the weapons to a facility they have in Cartegena, but Lorezno vetoed that option. He said he wouldn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Why?”

“It sounded like he didn’t approve of that facility.”

Hope bubbled up in her chest. “Stefan, Lorenzo’s made no secret of his distaste for his brother’s human trafficking. Do you think that is where they house the victims?”

“For an operation on the scale of what they’re running, I’d say it could be one of many, Alexis.”

Her bubble of hope burst.

“Do you think you can get access to files or documents with property locations?”

Alexis sighed in frustration, “I think so. The problem is the language barrier. I have no clue what I’m reading when I can get a hold of anything that looks valuable. I’ve ordered a Rosetta Stone kit to try to learn enough for at least that.”

“Good. Your boyfriend will probably think you’re interested in his culture.”

That wasn’t something she had to fake.

“You’re doing well, Alexis. I’m proud of you. I know deceit is not an easy behavior for you to engage in, but you’ve found a way to make yourself convincing and give us a chance to find our sister.”

She was only convincing because she had actually fallen in love with the man. “Thank you, Stefan.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I have an update from Jasper Jacks.”

“Did he make contact with Hart? Did he confirm Hart is Valentin?”

“Earlier this week Jax and his brother had a run-in with Hart. I don’t have the details quite yet, but it didn’t go smoothly. There was an altercation. Jax and his brother received only superficial injuries, but they were lucky from what I understand.”

“Oh God. That sounds like it was unnecessarily dangerous and a complete waste.”

“Not entirely. Jax was able to obtain a DNA sample from Hart during the altercation. We’ll at least get to confirm of his identity.”

Alexis didn’t see why it mattered if Hart was Valentin or not. He was still hostile to both the Cassadines and the Alcazars.

“Jax is on his way back to Port Charles with the sample. We should know soon.”

“I’m glad he’s safe. Please give him my love when you see him.”

“You’ll be able to do that yourself,” said Stefan disapprovingly.

“What do you mean?”

“Jax intends to go to Caracas after finding out the results of the DNA test. He doesn’t want you there alone. How do you think Lorenzo will take it when your ex-husband shows up to babysit you in a foreign country?”

Alexis bit her lip in concern. “I don’t know. But, Stefan, there is something you should know. Lorenzo knows I’m a Cassadine relation. I don’t think he knows I’m Natasha, but if it was Valentin that attacked their warehouse…”

“He might start to suspect you to be a plant from Valentin?”

“Maybe. But he was very loving with me this morning. I don’t think he believes I would deceive him.”

“Maybe he knows about the hostility between Valentin and the family?” 

“How could he know? We only just found out about it ourselves. The best thing I have going for concealing my intentions is that Lorenzo was the one who approached me in Curaçao. If I would have initiated this relationship in Caracas, his suspicions might be greater.” 

“That was a serendipitous encounter. Tell me, Alexis, do you think it possible Lorenzo knows anything about Kristina?”

“Doubtful.”

“Then maybe Lorenzo trusts you and is reserving judgment for when he gets more information. We need to act quickly. Your life might just depend on it.”

“That’s been the plan from the start, Stefan. Lorenzo hasn’t treated me any different as of yet, but the first sign I have that he might suspect me, I’ll find a reason to fly home.” Alexis couldn’t believe how she was talking about Lorenzo. She knew none of her plans would be as easy as she was making them sound to Stefan.

“Good girl. Take pride in the work you’re doing for the family, Alexis. You’ve done well.”

“Goodbye, Stefan. Send word of the results of the DNA test with Jax when he comes.”


	13. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

____________________________

 

How could she ditch her guard? Alexis wasn’t trained in espionage! The only reason this farce was working was because she did the one thing a real spy would probably NEVER do: fall in love with her target!

She and Joaquin were walking down a quaint little street of shops and restaurants. “Joaquin, I’m hungry. Could we grab a bite to eat?”

“What would you like, senora?”

“This place looks good.” Alexis picked the most crowded restaurant she could find. 

Joaquin scanned the restaurant as he typically did, then escorted Alexis to a seat. He moved to stand by the door to keep a lookout.

“Stay with me, please, Joaquin? With Lorenzo gone, I haven’t talked to anyone in days. I’m starting to lose my mind.”

Joaquin reluctantly nodded and sat facing the door. 

“You must need to eat. Doesn't Lorenzo let you take breaks for food?”

“Of course, Ms. Davis. Sergio will be here shortly to relieve me.”

“Oh, good. Then you can relax and enjoy your meal.”

Alexis looked at her menu crafting her plan. She needed to make it happen before Sergio got there and there was two of them.

“Joaquin? Could you do me a favor and order me the arepas? I’m becoming addicted. I just need to use the restroom.”

He nodded his assent.

Alexis stood up and moved to the other side of the restaurant. She waited peeking around the corner for a waiter to take Joaquin’s order. When Joaquin was engaged with the waiter, she slipped out the front door. 

When she got to the street, a man put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her into a clothing shop next door. He took her to the back of the shop.

“Jax!” Alexis hugged him tight. 

“Why the need for the cloak and dagger, Alexis?”

“I just want to warn Lorenzo before he knows you’re here. There is a lot going on right now, and my ex-husband showing up out of the blue might unsettle him. I don’t want to push him when he’s so unsettled. I don't want to give him a reason to be suspicious.”

Jax held her face in his hands. “You look wonderful, Alexis. You’re glowing.”

“It’s all the sun I’m getting. I’m obscenely bored. I need to get Lorenzo to give me more work to do.”

“Is everything going well?”

“Yes, tell me about Russia, but be quick, I need to get back.”

“Well, I met your brother,” Jax massaged his ribs as though they were in pain. 

“My brother? The DNA test confirmed he’s Valentin Cassadine?”

Jax nodded. 

“Are you ok? Stefan said you were injured.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart. And I’m here now. I’m going to help you get your sister.”

Alexis hugged Jax tight. “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” He kissed her in his chaste way and hugged her again. “Let’s meet tomorrow at the park just down the street from here. Do you think you can get away again?”

“Maybe, I’ll call if I can.”

“I’ll be waiting by my phone.”

Alexis kissed him once more before making her way back to the restaurant. She slipped in the crowded room with Joaquin being none the wiser.


	14. Bastard

Bastard

_________________________________

 

“Who is this?” asked Lorenzo. He looked at a picture of a man with white and black hair. The picture was old, perhaps from the seventies.

“Mikkos Cassadine,” said the dark-haired man across from him. They were meeting in the warehouse that was attacked earlier in the week. "Long dead, but he has quite an enduring legacy."

The man handed Lorenzo two more pictures from a stack on the table in front of him. Lorenzo’s eyes scanned the pictures. They were of men he didn’t recognize, one with black hair and one with brown hair, both with beards. He read the names at the bottom, “Stavros” and “Stefan.”

“Mikkos Cassadine’s legitimate heirs. Stavros is dead. Stefan is currently head of the family.”

The fourth picture he was handed was of a man he recognized. “Valentin Cassadine.” He looked at the man sitting across from him whose face matched the picture in his hands.

“I’m the first of his illegitimate children. He had several,” said Valentin.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here after the stunt you pulled in this warehouse, Mr. Cassadine," said Lorenzo.

“I come offering a truce and a deal, Mr. Alcazar.”

Lorenzo laughed at the audacity of the man. “You think you can attack the Alcazar family and get away with asking for a truce without some sort of compensation? Your life, perhaps?”

“Oh, I think I’ve paid enough.”

“Is that so? Inform me.”

Valentin exhaled slowly before handing another picture over to Lorenzo.

“Who is this?” Lorenzo inspected a picture of a young woman with ginger hair. She looked very familiar. A knot settled in his stomach.

“My youngest sister, Kristina.”

“What does she have to do with this?”

Valentin's face set firm with anger. “Your brother has her.”

Fuck! Pinche cabrón, Luis! “Under what circumstances did my brother obtain your sister?”

Valentin’s face was as cold as stone. “My father’s widow, Helena,” he handed over another picture of a woman with white hair. "She’s not very fond of his bastard children. She found out Kristina was under my care and abducted her. Your brother agreed to hold her for Helena.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t presume to know the details of their arrangement, only that it exists.”

“I’m sorry for your unfortunate stepmother. But what makes you think attacking my family’s warehouse is the way to get your sister back?”

Cassadine smiled the kind of ominous smile Lorenzo often saw on Luis. “Who said attacking the warehouse was an effort to get my sister back?”

“Just a little vengeance, huh?”

The smile remained.

“Why would I help you, Mr. Cassadine? As a matter of fact, why would you think I’d allow you onto one of my properties and leave with your life after the destruction you’ve wreaked on my family’s business, regardless of the wrongs my brother had committed against you?”

“I’m offering you some information. I only ask you hear me out before taking any action.”

Lorenzo nodded his acquiescence, curious why this man walked through his door. Valentin picked a newspaper clipping from the file in front him. He handed it to Lorenzo. Lorenzo’s jaw clamped shut with tension. It was the clipping of Alexis and Lorenzo kissing at the bar on their second night together when they met up at his hotel. A memory flashed of her leg curling around him and her tongue caressing his.

Lorenzo noticed his leg was shaking in agitation. He forced himself to still. “Are you threatening my girlfriend?”

“I would never presume to do such a thing. I’m sure you've done some research on the woman who shares your bed?”

“I know she is a relation of the Cassadines.”

“But your information stops there, doesn’t it?”

“It has been a challenge to track down information on her. With the death of her parents and all her moving around as a child…”

Valentin laughed. “That’s because there is no such woman as Alexis Davis.” He handed over the final picture. “This is Natasha Cassadine, the last of Mikkos’s bastards.”

Lorenzo took a deep and shuddering breath. The woman in the picture was certainly Alexis. But that didn’t necessarily mean what Valentin said it meant. “What are you trying to tell me, Mr. Cassadine?”

“I just think it’s very convenient that my sister shows up in your bed, moves into your house, and starts representing you for legal work only a month after my younger sister goes missing. Now, Kristina is my half-sister. Natasha and Kristina share they same father and the same mother.”

“You think Alexis planted herself in my life to find her sister?”

“Don’t you?”

“I was the one who sought her out in another country, Mr. Cassadine. We were in Curaçao when we met. It was a spontaneous business trip of mine. She didn’t even have a clue I was there. She was staying there for days before I even decided to go.”

Valentin smiled. "She didn’t have a reservation in your hotel in Caracas the next day? Perhaps a fortunate coincidence for her cover that she met you sooner than planned.”

The thought made Lorenzo sick to his stomach. “You’d throw one sister under the bus for another?”

“I helped raise Kristina. She’s like a daughter to me. I’ve never even met Natasha. Our father thought she was worth raising in his household, but not Kristina or myself. Natasha is one of them, and deserves what everyone else in that family has coming.”

“You sound like a jealous, petulant child!” yelled Lorenzo. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. The accusations against Alexis were disturbing him. He needed them confirmed before he allowed himself any feelings of anger or betrayal.

Valentin was smiling. “Another bit of information for you, Mr. Alcazar...Natasha’s ex-husband, who she is still very close to, Jasper Jacks, has been risking his life to help over the past several weeks. He barely escaped from me just this week.”

“What are you implying, Mr. Cassadine?”

“A man doesn’t risk his life repeatedly for an EX-lover, Lorenzo.”

Lorenzo forced himself to still. He forced himself not to move or react. He couldn’t help the throbbing vein in his temple. When he was able to respond calmly, he said, “Why are you sharing this information with me?”

“A good faith effort as a truce. I want my sister, Mr. Alcazar. I want her back unharmed and untraumatized. She is a very pure soul and I don’t want her tainted by your brother’s world.”

“I didn’t even know my brother was keeping your sister. Why would you presume to come to me for help?”

“If you can give me information on my youngest sister’s whereabouts, I will not seek revenge on you or your father for your brother’s misdeeds. I will give you free reign to seek revenge on Natasha how you see fit.”

“And Luis?”

“Is a dead man.”

“You come onto my property, make accusations against my girlfriend, threaten the life of my brother, and you think I’m going to agree to this?”

Valentin smiled. He handed Lorenzo a card. “No, I expect you to think about your options and get back to me within a week. I am coming for Luis; you need to choose a side, Lorenzo.”

Valentin stood and walked to the door. “And my men have multiple RPG’s pointed at this building as we speak. If you touch a hair on my head as I leave, you’re all dead. Good day, Mr. Alcazar.”

________________________

 

Tequila filled Lorenzo's fourth glass as he waited on word from Juan. He tipped the glass into his mouth letting the fiery liquid burn the whole way down. 

The fear wasn’t going away. 

But there was NO WAY Alexis could fake her love for him. Cassadine must’ve been lying! If he was even really a Cassadine!

Why would he lie and give Lorenzo a week to consider his options when he knew Lorenzo would seek the truth? 

Maybe there was another explanation altogether.

He poured the fifth glass. Before he took a drink, he pulled on an unfiltered cigarette, letting the smoke and nicotine calm his brain. He shot back the fifth glass.

A knock sounded at the door. Juan stepped inside without waiting for a response.

“Jefe,” he handed over a file to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo opened the file to find pictures of Alexis hugging and kissing a man. “This was taken today?”

“Si, jefe. Sergio was going to relieve Joaquin when he saw Ms. Davis leave the restaurant and meet up with this man. Joaquin and Sergio both confirmed this is the same man who visited Ms. Davis the night you arrived in New York.”

“You’ve confirmed his identity?”

“Jasper Jacks, her ex-husband.”

Lorenzo nodded feeling acid and bile rising in his throat.

“One more thing,” said Juan. “Sergio heard them talking. His report is typed just there.”

Lorenzo looked down at the report. He read through it three times before he understood the words. DNA test confirmed Valentin a Cassadine. Jax was there to help Alexis to get her sister from Luis.

“Thank you, Juan. And commendations to Sergio for observing Ms. Davis so closely. Please reprimand Joaquin for his lapse. If she tries to shake her guards again, let her think she was successful.”

“Yes, sir," said Juan as he left the room.

Lorenzo tipped back the bottle of tequila and emptied it into his mouth.

“Oh, Natasha. What am I going to do with you?”


	15. Secrets

Secrets

___________________________________________

 

Having Jax near always made her feel whole. She was excited for Lorenzo to meet him. She pushed away the thoughts of what would happen when Lorenzo eventually found out she’d been lying to him, and focused on the dream of a future with her and Lorenzo visiting Jax on business trips and vacations. Maybe even having their children play together one day.

She spent the day shopping, wanting to get some new things to reward Lorenzo for being so sweet to her when she wasn’t feeling well. 

When she arrived at home that evening and walked through the door she could tell something was wrong by the tension in the air. A housekeeper walked briskly by with a bag of garbage. It sounded full of broken glass or ceramic.

“Is everything ok?” asked Alexis.

The housekeeper just shrugged and moved on.

A raspy chuckle drifted from the door to her right.

Luis.

The muscles in her back tensed. It was disturbing how his mangled face looked so much like Lorenzo, yet so not. She forced a pleasant expression on her face. “What’s happened?” she asked. 

“No one knows,” he said smiling. “Your lover lost his mind and tried to destroy the house. He was breaking things, throwing things, cursing, and spitting.” He started laughing again. “It was highly amusing.”

What on Earth could have happened?

Alexis ran toward their room. She ignored Luis’s laughs echoing behind her. Destruction littered the path to their room. She was relieved to see Juan standing guard outside his door.

“Is he ok?” she asked.

He just stared at her, face blank. She ran in the room. 

Housekeeping must not have been allowed in, because the room was destroyed. Anything that could be broken was in pieces. Alexis stepped over mangled furniture, crunched on shattered glass and ceramic. All of their plants littered the floor, stomped on, destroyed.

Loud snoring came from the bed. Lorenzo was asleep, still in his clothes. She ran to him.

“Lorenzo?” she said. “Lorenzo, love, are you ok?”

She tapped his face. He didn’t wake. She smelled the scent of metabolising alcohol on him. She checked his pulse and his breath. Everything seemed fine. 

“What happened?” she whispered. He lay in his substance-induced sleep. Worry coursed through her that he may have found out about her betrayal.

“Don’t make assumptions,” she told herself. But if she was compromised, she had to leave. She needed to get out there as soon as possible. She could be dead by morning. She promised Stefan.

But she couldn’t move. She looked at his slumbering face and couldn’t imagine being away from him for even a day. And what if this was about something else? What if it was about business? What if he was suffering for something that had nothing to do with her, then he’d have to wake up to the loss of her, as well?

She never had to make a decision about whether to leave or stay. Leaving was never an option. She just rolled him over and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. She struggled to get his clothes off with all his dead weight. She made her way across the room to turn out all the lights. She removed all her clothes and got into bed, and pressed herself against him, hoping her naked body would be a comfort to him. 

His only acknowledgement was a loud snore. As a million thoughts raced of the possibilities of what could’ve happened to cause this, she cuddled into him, rubbing his back, kissing him, letting him know she loved him. Letting him know everything would be fine.

____________________________________

 

“¿Qué me estás haciendo?” 

She woke to Lorenzo harsh voice and the smell of old booze on his breath. His naked body was over her. She felt his cock shove inside her. After a pinch of pain, she moistened and accepted him.

She tried to kiss him, but his face was too far away.

“¡Respóndeme mujer! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?”

“Lorenzo,” was all she could say.

A sound of pain ripped through him. He lifted her body off the bed with one arm and pressed his mouth to hers. He was rough, and he didn’t taste like himself. There were cigarettes on his breath. It wasn’t like Lorenzo, at all. For a moment, she wondered if it was Luis, but remembered she saw Luis in the earlier in the evening in the foyer.

“I love you, Lorenzo. I love you.” She repeated when she heard him sob again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

She kissed him. He softened and kissed her more like she was accustomed to. He pushed himself in and out of her.

“Te amo, Alexis. Mi amor. Te amo.”

“I know. I know you do.”

He wrapped her in both his arms as his pace slowed inside her. He kissed her slowly, deeply, sensually. 

“Tell me, has anyone ever kissed you this way?”

“No, my love. Never.”

He kissed her again.

“Has anyone ever made your little cunt quiver like I do?”

“Never. Only you.”

He stopped moving. He stared in her eyes. She only saw pain.

“Has anyone ever loved you like I do?”

“No one.”

“And you? Have you loved another man the way you love me?”

“Never the way I love you. You know this. You feel it when I touch you. When I kiss you.”

He dropped his forehead to hers.

“Lorenzo, are you ok? What happened?”

He shook his head, his face hardening. He pushed into her again. He buried his face in her neck and fucked her. His tenderness gone. He waited for her to come, and released himself at the same time.

She felt him shudder and thought she heard a quiet sob. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered words of love and comfort to him.

“You’re in pain. I don’t know why. Just know I love you. I adore you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing matters without you. Nothing.” His breath slowed with every word she spoke. “I love you. I adore you. I love you.”

She felt when he was asleep again. She waiting as long as she could before she rolled him off her so she could catch her breath. She covered him, kissed him, and loved him until she fell asleep, too. 

When she woke in the morning, he was gone. 

_____________________________

 

“Is she awake?” Lorenzo asked Juan, who was keeping an eye on the cameras he had set up in the house.

“She hasn’t left the room.”

“Follow her quietly if she goes anywhere. I want to see and hear all she does today.”

“Of course.”

“Gracias, amigo.” 

Lorenzo left the house with a suitcase in hand. He wanted tequila to help with the hangover. He wanted tequila to help with the pain of betrayal.

But the way she looked at him the night before had him questioning everything. On one hand, he saw the pictures. She kissed that man. She lied about her identity. But on the other, he felt her love for him in her words, in her touch. 

He knew love made him irrational. He never relied on his feelings to make decisions, not since Sophie. After her death, he only relied only on his reason. Until Alexis. 

Lorenzo went to his hotel. He’d stay there until he could figure out what to do. He couldn’t be near Alexis without her scent fogging his brain, or her siren’s voice putting him in a trance, 0r her beauty mesmerizing his will. He needed the truth and he couldn’t evaluate it objectively when he was fucking her. And he couldn’t be near her without fucking her.

He was in his car to his hotel when his phone rang. Alexis’s name lit up his screen. It was everything he could do not to answer. He wondered if pushing her away would drive her straight to the arms of this other man. It didn’t matter. He’d rather be dead than share her with another. If she was betraying him, it was over.

In the next thought he even questioned that assertion. He despaired at never kissing her again, of never feeling that silky pussy, of never hearing her voice calling his name, of never hearing her say ‘I love you.’

He almost called her back. Instead he called his assistant to pretend to need some information about a meeting. He would do everything he could not to think about the woman until Juan let him know when it was time. 

But his mind went straight to how her body felt in his arms when they made love. She gave everything of herself. He desperately hoped he was the only one she was giving it to.

Juan didn’t call him until afternoon. “I’ve sent you a recording.”

When the recording arrived at his office, his hands were shaking. He took deep breaths and prepared for the worst. 

It looked as though Alexis was in a park. Juan followed her with the camera like a sniper. The thought of a sniper trained on Alexis sickened him. He watched her look around before finding a bench to sit on. Lorenzo’s heart was sinking as reality set in that she was meeting a man she kissed the day before only hours after she left Lorenzo’s bed. 

She was sitting there looking around, her foot bouncing. A small smile played on her face. He could see she was excited. He grew more and more tense the longer he sat watching.

Then he heard her squeal, saw her jump up, and run to the man, throwing her arms around him. 

“Agghhh!” Lorenzo yelled out angrily. He wanted to throw the screen to break the reality of the betrayal. Instead he stared, transfixed, as the woman he loved swayed back and forth in the arms of another.

She pulled back from him and held him out at arm’s length. Lorenzo could see the love in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” her voice came through the screen.

“I told you I’d come again,” his accent was Australian.

“Come here,” she said, pulling him in. She made him bend down to kiss his temple. She took him by the hand and had him sit with her on the bench.

Lorenzo cocked his head. That was not the kiss of a lover, especially not his lover. He thought of the picture in the paper with her limbs wrapped around Lorenzo, pressing her body against him. His curiosity peaked even more, if that were possible.

“How are you settling in?” she asked.

“Fine. The room is a little small, but the view is nice.”

“You should be staying with me.”

“You know that’s a bad idea.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Alexis, I doubt your boyfriend wants me staying at your house.”

She just shrugged. He laughed and put his arm around her hugging her tight. 

“How was your trip?” she asked.

He laughed, “Trip? Like I went on a vacation?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Eventful. Honestly, I’m glad to be so far away from Russia. It got a little hairy for a while.”

“I’m glad you’re out of there, too.”

“I know, I know.”

“I really didn’t like you going over there. Those people scare me.”

“Seriously? You’re living with the Alcazars and you’re judging?”

She looked at him and laughed. “You’re right. I have no room to talk.”

“How is it going, Alexis?”

“I told you yesterday. It’s going well.”

“No, Alexis. I’m really asking now. I’m worried about you.”

“Really. It’s fine.”

He stared at her for a moment. 

“Fine. Something was different about Lorenzo last night. I’m worried about him.”

“Worried he might know who you really are?”

“No. I think it’s about business.” 

“How’s Luis?”

“Ugh. He makes me sick.” 

Lorenzo’s heart dropped. Alexis rarely talked about Luis to him. “The first time I met him, he tried to take me.”

“Fuck, Alexis!”

“I know. But Lorenzo was there. He stopped him. As soon as he found out I belonged to Lorenzo, he laid off. ”

“You understand you’re not really protected by Lorenzo? There is nothing he can do if Luis decides he doesn’t want you around anymore. Or if he wants you too much.”

“Stop it. I can take care of myself, as you well know.”

“There are some things you can’t see coming, sweetheart.”

“I’m prepared.”

“Do you ever wonder if all this is worth it?”

“Everyday. And I come to the same conclusion everyday. Yes, it’s worth it.”

He pulled her into his side and kissed her on top of her head the way an older brother might. Lorenzo looked closely at the man. He was tall with a thick head of blonde hair. And the look in his eye was one of love, but not one of passion. 

Lorenzo exhaled. They didn’t look like lovers. There was at least that. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jax. I’ve needed a friend more than you can imagine.”

“Will a sometimes absentee best friend do?”

“She nodded.”

“How are things going with Lorenzo?” Jacks asked.

“Really good. He’s a good man.” 

“A good man?”

“Yes, Jax. He’s a good man. That’s why I chose him.”

“What’s his role in the family business?”

“I think he just launders the money. Bribes some politicians.”

Jax scoffed, “Oh that’s it? He’s just responsible for maintaining the funding of that shitstorm? You know, those people and children wouldn’t get kidnapped, sold, and raped without money to pay for the kidnappers.”

Lorenzo gritted his teeth. 

“Stop, Jax.”

“Are you sticking up for him?”

“We don’t know all the details yet.”

“What reason could possibly explain his behavior without making him complicit and partially responsible?”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“Alexis, please. Oh, God. No, you didn’t!”

“Shut up, Jax!”

“Dammit, Alexis. You fell in love with him!”

“When you meet him, you’ll understand why.”

She really loved him? Was it possible she could love him and betray him at the same time?

“No thanks. I’ve no interest in experiencing him in bed,” joked Jax. 

“Jax!” She slapped him chuckling.

“Does he love you, too?”

She just nodded. Her face was somber. “I’m certain of it.”

“Of course, he does. Who wouldn’t? Alexis, this can’t end well.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. Please don’t trust him.”

“How can I love him without trusting him?”

“Then fall out of love with him!”

“I can’t! You have no idea, Jax.”

“You’re not going down like your mother.”

“My mother would probably do everything all over again if you given the opportunity.”

“Except she can’t. She’s dead.”

“But not before having a life and a family.”

“Jesus, Alexis, you can’t be dreaming of a life and a family with this man! You’re using him! You can’t love him!”

“I have to use him! He is the only person in the world who can get me in close enough to the organization to get the information I need to find Kristina. I have no choice!”

“What if it comes down to a choice, sweetheart? What if you have to choose between him and Kristina?”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that. You know the answer. It hasn’t changed since we created this plan.”

“I’m sorry, Alexis. I can’t lose you. I need to tell Stefan you’re compromised.”

“No! I can still complete my mission. You don’t know Lorenzo’s role. You don’t know if he’s being coerced.”

“Alexis…”

“No! You won’t like what I do if you try to pull me away, Jax.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

Jax just shook his head.

“You won’t rat me out to my brother.”

“Alexis, why did you have to fall in love with him? Couldn’t you just seduce him and leave him?”

“You know I don’t have that in me. And, Jax, you’ve never met him. You’ll understand when you meet him. He’s special. Besides, it’s inherent in what I’m doing. You can’t convince a man like Lorenzo that you love him, without actually falling in love with him. I had no control over it. It was instantaneous. I couldn’t have stopped it if I tried. He swept me off my feet. Literally.”

Jax pulled her close, shaking his head indulgently.

“We’ll have you over for dinner. I want you to meet him.”

“Dinner parties with the Alcazars. Not what I expected from this trip.”

“I better go. Give me a hug.” 

He embraced her. “Be careful, Alexis. If they find out what you’re up to, you’re dead.”

“I know, Jax.”

“I’m serious, Alexis. Even your Lorenzo. You can’t trust him with this.” 

She just nodded.

“I’m going to visit you tomorrow. I want to make sure you’re still alive. Tell your boyfriend your ex-husband is coming for dinner.”

Lorenzo shut off the screen. Anger and pain coursed through every vein in his body.


	16. Emotional Lability

Emotional Lability 

___________________________________________

 

Voicemail again.

She paced the balcony of their room. She looked out over Caracas. 

“Where are you, love?”

The sun just set and lights were turning on all over the city. Alexis moved inside and turned the lights on in the room.

She tried a text message, “Lorenzo, call me. I’m worried about you. Why don’t you answer? I’ve tried calling all day. Please let me know you’re ok!”

She knew he was safe. His guards would know if something happened. But it was dark and she hadn’t seen him since last night, and he was acting so strangely then. She looked around the room; it was nearly empty. They found a new TV and some furniture for a temporary replacement.

She messaged again, “Are you still drinking?”

Nothing. “Fine, I’m going out to look for you.”

Alexis went to the closet to get dressed. She looked for something she could wear anywhere: bars, clubs, hotels, alleyways. 

She heard her phone ding with an incoming message. She set down the clothes, and ran out and grabbed her phone.

There was a text waiting for her read, “I’m fine. I’ve got business. Stay put and behave.”

“Stay put and behave? What the hell?” she said to herself.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” she texted.

Nothing.

A million thoughts raced through her mind. Maybe he knew about her? Maybe he found someone else? Maybe she didn’t really know him?

Anxiety had her pacing. She looked for the Lorenzo’s tequila, but he drank it all the night before. There was no more rum in the room. She’d have to go downstairs to get more. 

She opened the door and Juan was standing by.

“Why aren’t you with Lorenzo?” she asked. “You’re always with Lorenzo.”

He just stared quietly. 

“Whatever,” she said. She moved toward the stairwell. Juan followed behind.

“Oh, for God’s sake! I’m not leaving the house! Did he tell you I might go looking for him?”

No answer.

“You’re as loquacious as your boss.”

She stomped off downstairs to get a bottle of rum, Juan trailing behind. She found several bottles in the bar in the formal living room. She didn’t want tequila. It tasted like him.

She walked toward the stairs.

“On second thought…” She went back for the Riazul.

When she was holed up back in her room she was about to take some shot, but felt a pinch on her thigh.

“Ow!” She slapped the culprit. A mosquito. She left the balcony doors open and the lights on in the room. Lorenzo was the one who always made sure it was closed before dark to protect from the bugs.

“Great.” She looked around at the bugs on the ceiling flying around the light. She ran and shut the glass door before more came in. There was no way she could sleep in the bedroom with that many bugs. 

Before her hand reached the knob, she heard Juan’s voice murmuring. “Yes, sir. She just came out for the tequila. She’s back in the room.”

She flung the door open, grabbing the phone from Juan. The little woman bullying the giant man would be amusing under other circumstances.

“Where are you?” she asked Lorenzo.

The line was quiet. Tears fell from her eyes.

“Please, let me know if you’re ok.”

A pause, then, “I’m fine.”

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I’m busy right now.”

“You’re never too busy for me.” She hated herself for pouting.

“Quierida.” The endearment felt genuine. She felt hope. But then, he was quiet. 

“Will I see you tomorrow? My friend Jax is here visiting. He wants to meet you.”

“I don’t think so. I’m meeting with some politicians. I need to be sure they are attended to.”

“You’re at the hotel?”

He was quiet.

“I thought you were traveling for business. You could’ve taken me with you. I don’t get in your way.”

He was quiet again. Her worst fears raced through her mind. 

“Lorenzo, are you sleeping with someone else?”

He scoffed, “Don’t insult me.”

“What am I supposed to think?”

“Just stay put. I need to get some work done.”

“This isn’t about your work.”

She heard him exhale in frustration.

“I wish you would just tell me what’s wrong. Shutting me out won’t fix anything...But you know that. You must be with someone else.”

“Stop. Just go to bed.”

“Fine.”

She handed the phone to Juan and walked down the hall.

She heard Juan mumbling to Lorenzo before he called out, “Señora Davis! Señor Alcazar would like you to return to his room.”

“I’m not allowed outside of his room? Am I a hostage?”

Juan held out the phone. She grabbed it.

“What?!”

“Get in the room, Alexis,” said Lorenzo. “I don’t know who of my brother’s associates are in the house.”

“Then you should be here. Or I should be with you.”

“I can’t right now.”

“Then too bad! It’s a damn good thing I can take care of myself!”

“You can’t if you’re asleep! Get in the room, woman!”

“No! I left the balcony doors open. The bugs are attacking me. I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

She heard him taking deep breaths. She wasn’t waiting for his permission. She left the phone on a table in the hall and walked to the guest room. She heard Juan retrieve the phone and speak to his boss.

Alexis found the closest room and locked the door behind her. She curled up in bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

_____________________________________

 

“You need to get out, Alexis,” said Jax. “He may have found out who you are.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He either found out, or he’s cheating on you.”

Alexis couldn’t think of anything else to account for Lorenzo’s behavior, either. Jax moved around the suite looking at the temporary furniture in their room after Lorenzo’s fit of destruction the other day.

“You’ve been in love, Jax. You have to understand why I need to stay.”

“Love is irrational. You aren’t you right now.”

“So I’m irrational?”

“Yes, you are.”

“I just need to see Lorenzo. I need to talk to him. If I get the sense he’s over me, we’ll go.”

“What if he loves you, but wants to kill you?”

“That’s not possible.”

Jax just scratched his beard in frustration.

“Come here. Watch a movie with me. Lorenzo doesn’t have patience for movies. I never see them anymore.”

“What kind of guy doesn’t have patience for movies? Does he even eat popcorn?”

“He’s very serious.”

“I can’t believe you’re in love with someone who doesn’t like movies or popcorn.”

“Stop it, come here.”

They sat on the temporary, but comfortable, couch and found a spy movie on TV.

“Is this was you were doing in Russia?” she nodded at Jason Bourne fighting off a horde of CIA agents and Russian police officers.

He chuckled. “Pretty damn close, Alexis. You’re brother is not a nice man. Jerry and I were nearly killed when he found out who I was to you.”

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. He held onto it. What her best friend wouldn’t do for her.

She was grateful Jax was there while Lorenzo was behaving so strangely, even if she had to put up with his constant worrying.  
She heard the door open behind her. It was probably Juan. She ignored him, still angry about the night before. 

Jax gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him. He nodded toward the door. She turned to find Lorenzo coming in the room, removing his jacket. He wore all black. 

Alexis felt Jax move his fingers to her wrist. He was checking her pulse. He didn’t need to do that. He could probably see her heart beating out of her chest. He squeezed her wrist, silently advising her to calm down.

She couldn’t. Lorenzo was headed their way. His eyes anywhere but on Alexis.

“Relax, Alexis,” whispered Jax. 

“Hello, Mr. Jacks,” Lorenzo held out a hand to Jax.

“Jax, please. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alcázar.”

“Lorenzo.”

They shook hands. Lorenzo still hadn’t looked at Alexis.

“Well, I know my dear friend is eager to see you. I’ll give you two a moment.”

“That’s not necessary,” said Lorenzo.

“It is,” said Jax, assertively. “Besides, I’ve seen that beautiful bar you have downstairs. I’m suddenly eager for a little vodka.”

“Please, help yourself. I plan on joining you, shortly.”

Jax nodded and stood. He was a couple inches taller than Lorenzo, and his shoulders more broad. He bent down to Alexis, kissed her on the temple, and whispered in her ear. “Let me know if you need me.”

She nodded, then tilted her head at the door for him to leave. She waited for the door to close behind him before turning to Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo was already walking to the closet, removing his jacket. She waited for him to reappear. When he came out, he still hadn’t looked at her. He found the Riazul she brought up the night before and poured himself a drink.

Alexis turned off the movie and stood. He finally looked at her. His stare was blank.

She was shaking. She took slow steps toward him. Up close he had dark circles under his eyes. She could see the tension in his shoulders.

When she was close enough to smell him, she took a deep breath, fearful she might catch a whiff of some foreign perfume. All she smelled was smoke.

“You’re going to kill yourself with those cigarettes,” she said.  
His mouth twitched briefly.

“Who is she?” she asked.

He shook his head, “Ridiculous.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“There is no one else.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong. Stop with your paranoia.”

Alexis felt desperate panic rising in her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to remain calm. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t live like this. Jax was right. This could get her killed. It was already making her broken-hearted. 

“I’m leaving,” she said. “Jax is going to take me to New York. I hoped I was mistaken, but I see your coldness. You don’t lose your passion and love for a woman in a matter of days, unless it belongs to someone else.”

She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

“I haven’t lost those things for you, Alexis.”

“Then why don’t you show them?”

“I can’t right now. Just, please, understand.”

“How can I understand if you don’t talk to me?”

“I’m asking you for some time.”

She shook her head. He hadn’t touched her since he walked in the door. He didn’t try to console her. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t right. 

“I’m going to New York. I can’t do this.”

Alexis turned and walked to the closet. She grabbed her purse, packed with her essentials (passport, ID, SSN, credit cards), and a pair of sandals. She put them on and walked to the door. Lorenzo stood tense and motionless until she reached for the handle, then he moved quickly putting his hand on the door keeping it closed. His body behind her, only inches away, his breath on the back of her neck. He smelled of cigarettes and tequila.

“Let me go.”

“You think I’ve lost my passion for you?”

“You don’t even look at me. Why would you force me to stay when you can’t bear the sight of me?”

“You think I can’t bear the sight of you?” He stepped into her, pressing the front of her body against the door. She felt his erection against her back. She couldn’t stop the involuntary movement of her body pushing back against it. He rubbed himself against her.

“You can’t look at my face when you do that?” she asked. “Are you picturing someone else?”

He flipped her around, forcefully, both his arms on the door framing her face. His gaze seared into her. Tears dropped down her cheeks. His erection pressing into her abdomen. She couldn’t bear the intensity of his stare. She looked away.

“No, Alexis, look at me! This is what you wanted! You wanted to see my passion!”

“I want you to let me go. I can’t take this.” She let out a sob as the tears rolled down.

His face, no less intense, nuzzled her temple. “Please don’t cry. I can’t bear it.”

“Then stop making me cry.”

He kissed down her cheekbones trying to stop the tears with his lips. Alexis felt herself relaxing, leaning into him, letting him take some of her fear, some of her pain. His lips hesitated when they reached her mouth, then crushed against her. 

The kiss was hard and fierce. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders for balance. One of his hands tangled in her hair pressing her mouth harder against his. The other arm wrapped around her waist lifting her off the floor. 

He carried her against him to the bed. His lips never leaving her, he took his hands off her only to rip off her clothes. He lay waste to them as they sat in a pile on the floor. He lifted her and dropped her on the bed. He took off his clothes and crawled over her.

“You think I lost my passion for you in a matter of days?” He kissed her deep and hard. “You think I lost my love for you? My obsession with you?” He kissed her again. She felt her hips rising to find his body to relieve the intense pressure building inside. “You think another woman could satisfy me? Could tempt me?” 

He kissed her again, arms wrapping around her pulling her up off the bed into him, squeezing her tight. “No, my love. Not after you. There is only you! You are everything in my world!” He shoved his cock inside her making her cry out. “I ache for you every moment of the day!” He thrust in again. “I thirst for the taste of you!” He thrust again. “I try to push you out of my mind, and my cock remembers how your cunt feels squeezing around it.” Again and again. “My ears hear your sweet voice saying you love me.” Again, but more gently. “And my heart beats a desperate chant, begging to be near to you.” He kissed her chest. “To feel the rhythm of its partner.” In and out. In and out. He stopped inside. “I love you, Alexis. With everything I am.”

“I love you, too, Lorenzo. I love you beyond reason,” she kissed him. She thrust her hips begging him to start again. He did. Slowly and gently. He made love to her. For the first time in days, her fear melted away.

 

_____________________________________

 

When her breathing slowed, her hands lost their strength and fell to the bed. Lorenzo had been laying over Alexis the last twenty minutes. She wouldn’t let him move, as though she feared the security she felt in his arms would disappear when he pulled away. As he stayed propped above her, he continued to rain gentle kisses and caresses over her while she slept. The woman had no idea the depth of his need for her. He could stay there for eternity.

But her friend was waiting downstairs, and Jasper Jacks was not a man with which to be toiled.

Lorenzo forced himself to pull out and away from her. She didn’t move. Lorenzo realized when he walked into the room earlier she hadn’t been sleeping well. He could see it in the dark circles around her eyes. He was pleased she was getting rest.

He gazed down at her naked body unmoving except the rise and fall of her breast. Her empty legs were still spread, a sign of his absence. The self-control required not to return to that spot was immense. He ran a finger gently down the seam of her lower lips. Spreading them apart, he dipped his finger inside. Her unconscious sex gave a soft clench. He removed his finger and brought it to his mouth, savoring her flavor.

He forced himself away again to wash up to see Jacks. He threw on a pair of black jeans and a buttoned up shirt. He gave one last look at his most precious flower lying in full bloom in their bed. He covered her with a sheet before walking out the door.

He signaled for Juan to stay at the door guarding Alexis, while the other guards followed him. He walked down the hall and the stairs. He noticed his tension rising the closer he got to his destination.   
Alexis described Jax as a teddy bear of a guy, not the 6’2” protective man Lorenzo now knew him to be. 

Lorenzo walked into the bar noting Jax helped himself to a Stoli on the rocks and was watching futbol on TV. Jax didn’t move, but Lorenzo could see his eyes shift to follow the guards entering the room.

“Hello again,” said Lorenzo. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” Lorenzo wasn’t really sorry. Time with Alexis was never something he regret.

“Don’t be. I prefer Alexis be attended to before me. She’s not joining us?”

“She’s resting.”

“Good. She hasn’t slept much in the last couple days.” His tone was accusatory.

Lorenzo nodded and poured himself a drink. With his muscles so relaxed from finally fucking his woman, he wasn’t even in the mood for one. It had been the first time in days he hadn’t felt the need to drink, but in his culture it was rude for a host to let his guest drink alone. “Do you follow futbol?”

Jax chuckled. “No, I just watch when I can.”

“It’s not a very popular sport in Russia?”

Jax stilled. He took a thoughtful drink and set it on the bar. “Russia? You mean Australia. I’ve been in Australia.”

“Oh right. It must have been the vodka you’re drinking that confused my memory.”

Jax looked at the guards. “Do they really need to be here?”

Lorenzo nodded for them leave, taking up post just outside the door.

“Let’s just be honest with each other. I don’t think your memory is confused,” said Jax. “You know exactly what you’re saying.”

Lorenzo smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

“How did you know?” asked Jax.

“From your own lips. Confirmed by a Russian acquaintance.”

“Who?”

“Valentin Cassadine.”

“I see. You’ve gotten a full and colorful story then?” Jax poured himself another drink. Lorenzo came around to sit by him. 

“Indeed, I have.”

“And what did Valentin have to say?”

“He has no intention of coming after you if that’s what you’re asking. He had other priorities.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”   
“Do you always spy on Alexis, or is it just because I’m in town?”

Lorenzo liked Jax’s directness. He liked it in Alexis, too, as he had no patience for the illusion of pleasantries. “Several days ago, I thought Alexis to be aware of only minimal aspects of my family’s more illicit businesses. I now know from her brother Natasha is not who she claims to be.”

“So you know everything.”

“There is much of which I am ignorant.”

“What are your intentions for Alexis?”

“Could you be more specific?” 

“What are you going to do to her?”

Lorenzo laughed. “Do you think I’d harm her?”

“I don’t know anything about you except you launder money for traffickers of slaves, sex, arms, and drugs.”

Lorenzo seethed with irritation. “You know more than that. Alexis must have told you about me.”

“I know nothing with certainty. Alexis is emotionally compromised. I usually trust her judgment, but not in this case.”

Lorenzo leaned forward and said, “Loving Alexis has become the primary purpose of my existence. She’s filled the darkest places of my soul.”

“And she betrayed your trust…”

Lorenzo shot back the rest of his drink. “Yes she has. I am needing some time to acclimate to my new reality.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“No, I would never, could never, allow any harm to come to that woman.”

“Then where have you been the last two days? She needed your reassurance.”

“I am truly sorry for her discomfort and worry. But I haven’t been this vulnerable to a person in years. The pain of being lied to by someone so essential to my being has not been endured without damage. When I’m near her, I feel a comfort and pleasure that overwhelms my consciousness, despite her betrayal. Spending time away from her is helping me to organize my mind and find a way to move forward, without the false assurance I get from her presence. I need to feel good about my decisions when I’m both with her and without her.”

“I see.”

“I would be in your debt if you would encourage her to give me patience.”

“Wait. You’re not going telling her you know she’s lying to you?”

“No.”

“And you expect me to keep the truth from her? She is my best friend. She’s my family.”

“I ask that you do.”

“Why on earth would I lie to her?”

“I don’t think of it as lying. I want to give her the opportunity to tell me the truth on her own.”

“And if she never does?”

“I think she will. Despite her secrecy to this point, I believe her love for me is equal to mine for her.”

Jax put hand on Lorenzo’s shoulder. “Look, I think she loves you as much as you love her. But with Alexis, you have to understand, she’s an idealist. She’ll sacrifice herself. She’s sacrifice her love for you to do what she feels is right.”

“I can see why you would think that.”

“And when she does choose her mission over you?”

“Then I will face the consequences of welcoming her into my life.”

Jax shook his head pouring Lorenzo another drink.

“Now, I have a question for you,” said Lorenzo.

“Shoot.”

“In the park, she said she chose me. What did she mean?”

“Her mark. She chose you for her mark. Her brother assigned her Luis, but she suggested targeting you instead.”

“Smart girl. I’m a much easier target than my brother apparently. She didn’t even have to seek me out. I was like a moth to a flame.”

“Don’t feel too bad. Alexis could make any man fall for her if she really wanted. She has a way of anticipating a person’s needs and becoming invaluable to them. She makes man feel good about himself, makes his life more full, it’s as though life lacks meaning without her.”

Lorenzo couldn’t disagree. He frowned. 

“That bothers you?” said Jax.

“Certainly. I don’t like the idea of Alexis anticipating my needs to make me feel good. Or having to put her needs aside or change herself for me.”

“Maybe Alexis fell for you because she didn’t have to be something different for you if you love her just as she is, not some idea of her.”

“I’m glad she didn’t choose Luis. It’s a dangerous game playing him that way. He doesn’t have limits.”

“She wasn’t planning on seducing either of you in the beginning. She was going to try to do some legal work for you. This wasn’t the plan.”

Lorenzo poured another round for Jax.

“I have a question for you,” said Jax.

Lorenzo nodded. 

“You don’t seem like a thug. Why do you do it?”

“Ahh,” he paused, “Now, if you would like to preserve our honest discourse, I’ll have to remain silent. But I have my reasons.”

Jax raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and took a drink. Their attention was diverted by a goal being scored by Venezuela.

“How long are you in town?” asked Lorenzo.

“I’m not certain.”

“Alexis would be delighted to have your support. If you stay in Caracas, I offer you a room in the house.”

Jax laughed loudly. “Thank you, but I’m fine where I am.”

They heard the front door open and people entering the house. Loud voices and footsteps made their way to the bar.

“¡Ese cabrón se merecía lo que le hicimos!” said a loud voice entering the bar. The group following roared with laughter. There were a couple of large, muscular men, two scantily-clad women, a small, thin man carrying a bag, and Lorenzo’s brother. 

“Hola, hermano,” said Luis.

“If you don’t mind, Luis. I have a guest,” said Lorenzo.

“I see.” Luis moved closer to get a look at Jax. “Lorenzo rarely has unscheduled visitors. Not a business associate?”

“No, so if you don’t mind leaving,” said Lorenzo.

Luis was still staring at Jax. “Do I know you?”

“We’ve never met.”

“But I know your face,” said Luis smiling. 

“Jasper Jacks,” said Jax, shaking his hand, eyes impassive.

“Ahh, the ex-husband!”

“I hadn’t realized I shared Alexis’s marital history with you,” said Lorenzo.

“I was interested in learning more about the woman you love so dearly, hermano. I did my own research.”

“Oh, Luis,” Alexis’s voice appeared behind them all. “How sweet of you to look after your brother.”

Lorenzo’s anxiety spiked. He hated when she was in the same room as his brother. He could see the lust in his brother’s eyes. He turned to look at Alexis who had donned a small, white dress that didn’t cover nearly enough.

Alexis glided to Lorenzo with the elegance of royalty. He felt heat in his face as his brother eyed her swaying hips. Lorenzo grabbed her, pulling her close, moving her to his other side, farther from Luis. Alexis kissed him as though she didn’t notice the maneuver. 

“I was just meeting your ex-husband, Alexis. You’ve downgraded I’m afraid,” said Luis.

Luis found great amusement with his joke, but Lorenzo found no joy.

“We should all have dinner together this evening,” said Luis.

“That won’t be possible, Luis,” Lorenzo interjected. “Alexis and Jax have dinner plans, and you and I have our meeting.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. We did move the day, did we not? I forgot you’re meeting with Catalina in your fancy hotel tomorrow. Tell me, why is she meeting with you when Javier is the one who needs the donations?”

Lorenzo wanted to strangle Luis. He needed to get Alexis out of there before Luis caused real damage. 

He kissed Alexis on the temple and whispered in her ear. “Alexis, take Jax to dinner. Make sure you’re accompanied by Juan.”

He felt her hand raise to his cheek, he looked down at her eyes. She was worried. He dropped his forehead to hers in quiet reassurance. 

“You’ll be here later?” she asked. 

He nodded. Denying her anything in this close a proximity was impossible. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

She kissed him on the mouth, pressing her body into him. Her tongue pushed its way between his lips where it met his waiting for her. She seemed to be kissing him in spite of their company. He couldn’t help his arousal, and he couldn’t help his hand reaching under her dress to grab her ass and pull her against him.

“I’ll see you later, my love,” she said. She kissed him again before she left, beckoning Jax to follow her. Jax gave one last glance as they walked out the door.

Lorenzo turned his attention to his brother. Luis was smirking.  
“You think you can protect her from me forever?” said Luis. “The way she moves in front of me...I know she wants me. Do you think she imagines it’s me she’s fucking when she’s in bed with you?”

“Do you need a reminder of what will happen to you if you touch her?”

“And what of Esme?”

“I will not allow you to make Alexis your victim. I will not sacrifice one I love for another. You have your choices to make, and I have mine.” Lorenzo drank what was left in his glass. “Now bring me to Esme and forget your fascination with the people I love.”

Luis laughed, enjoying himself. “Ven hermano. She is anxious to see you. She is just as curious about how Alexis stole your heart as I am.”

_____________________________________

 

Dinner was a strangely quiet affair. On the plus side, Jax seemed to have lost his reservations about Lorenzo, but wouldn’t say why. But Alexis’s thoughts were stuck on Luis’s words. That was exactly what Luis wanted, of course. He wanted Alexis thinking about him. He wanted her and Lorenzo anxious and uncomfortable. If there was any way to cause disruption, he would find it.

Like throwing out that statement about Lorenzo being with that woman tomorrow at his hotel. Or the hyperfocus he had on Jax. Luis’s obsession with anyone important to Lorenzo was chilling.

Alexis walked through the front door with Juan trailing behind locking up the garage. She missed her personal space. 

“How was dinner, Alexis?” Luis’s voice echoed across the foyer.

“Fine, thank you.”

Her gut clenched in the nauseating way it typically did when she heard his voice. It was raspier than Lorenzo’s, and there was a syrupy coating of his words when he was being cordial. It was cloying in its exaggerated sweetness. 

“You look lovely, pet. It’s a shame that dress was wasted on Mr. Jacks. Lorenzo was a fool to choose business over time with you and that tiny piece of cotton you’re wearing.”

“Hardly foolish. He’ll get to remove it in moments. All the payoff with minimal effort.” She couldn’t help but antagonize him even though she knew no good would come of it.

“Why, may I ask, do you let him get away with such things and make excuses for his behavior? He is no saint, you know.”

“I could never love a saint.”

“Even if he will leave you tomorrow to love another?”

“Excuse me?”

“Catalina Vega. She and my brother have had an affair for years. They are meeting at the hotel tomorrow.”

“Why are you trying to make trouble for us?”

“I’m trying no such thing. You are a beautiful, smart woman. You don’t deserve the pain he will give you.”

“I trust him. No matter your accusations. And considering what you tried to do to me when I met you, I have a hard time trusting your sincerity.”

Luis walked closer to her, his eyes roving over her body. Her instinct was to shrink away and hide, but she stood straight. He reached out and moved the hair covering her chest behind her shoulders and stared blatantly at her breasts.

“When he breaks your heart,” he touched a finger to her chest, lower than where her heart would be, “you can seek comfort with me. Or you can seek comfort even before he breaks your heart, whatever you prefer.”

Alexis leaned in close to Luis, “Excuse me, but I better get upstairs. I’m desperate to put Lorenzo’s cock down my throat and ride him until I squeeze out every drop of cum he has. I’m afraid I can’t waste another moment with you.”

“You tease me, Alexis.” She looked down and saw his erection tenting his pants.

“No, Luis. I’m honest with you. I ache for your brother to be in me every moment of the day. I have no room for thoughts about you or anyone else, including this woman you speak of. Goodnight, Luis. I going to go beg for Lorenzo for the multitude of orgasms I plan on receiving tonight.”

Alexis walked around Luis leaving him alone and fully erect. She bounded up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. 

It was dark when she entered. She looked quickly around and couldn’t find Lorenzo. She was about to message him but saw the balcony doors open. She went over to close them to make sure the bugs didn’t rush in, but when she got out there she noticed a screen had been put up around the outside of the balcony. The city could be seen glistening beyond, without the hassle of the mosquito bites that came along with the view.

She wanted to call and thank Lorenzo for his thoughtfulness. She didn’t know if it was more for him or her, seeing as how he could now keep her cooped up in their room with no excuses, but she was pleased they could now sit on the balcony and watch the sunset.  
She heard ice clink behind her. She turned. Lorenzo was sitting in chaise with a drink in his hand.

”Lorenzo,” she said. “This is amazing. Thank you.” She waved at the screen. 

He just nodded, looking at her briefly before returning his gaze to the city.

“How did your meeting with Luis go?”

He said nothing. She moved to him and reached out to touch his face. He didn’t lean into her touch the way he normally did. He didn’t even lift his eyes to her.

“What’s wrong, Lorenzo?”

He gave a heavy sigh. “I just need a few minutes please.”

She pulled her hand away and stared at him a moment. She could tell by his scent that he’d probably been drinking much more than what was currently missing from his glass. She went inside and gave him his requested few minutes. She waited for him to come in and acknowledge her. 

Thirty minutes later and he was still outside. She went back out.

“Are we back to this? Silent treatment? Rejection? A few hours ago you couldn’t find enough ways to tell me how much you loved me, how badly you needed me. Now, you can’t even speak to me? What’s changed?”

Lorenzo’s voice was quiet and raspy, “Calm down. I just need some time to think.”

“About what?”

“I have many responsibilities. I can’t spend my whole life fucking.” His words were monotone.

She squinted at him. What was this? It wasn’t him, that was certain. This wasn’t the man desperate to get her to understand how much he loved her, needed her, craved her. Words didn’t seem to get through to him. She had to find another way.

“You can’t? Why not?” she pouted, smiling.

He didn’t respond. She moved in front of him.

“I ran into your brother on my way in.”

His eyes shifted to hers. She saw the worry in his eyes.

“He was fond of my dress.” She moved her hands over the soft cotton. “He didn’t think you’d appreciate it.”

His brow narrowed.

“You don’t like it?”

She saw his muscles tense and his breathing speed.

“I bought it for you. Wore it for you. If you don’t like it, I’ll get rid of it.”

Still nothing.

She unzipped the dress and let it fall. 

“And how about this?” She rubbed her hands over her bra. “And these?” Her panties. “Nothing? None of it suits you?” She removed them both.

She stood naked in front of him. “And this? Does this suit you?”  
She saw his erection through his pants. She moved in close to whisper in his ear, letting her body touch his.

“So you can’t spend your life fucking me?” She kissed his neck just under his ear. She spread his legs apart and sank down to her knees and stared at him through her lashes. “Then, maybe you’ll just let me satisfy my cravings while you sit there and ponder all your responsibilities.”

She unbuttoned his jeans. His only shift in movement was his head tilting down to watch her and a lift of his bottom to help her pull his jeans down.

His cock was straining, reaching for her. She took him in her mouth. She pulled him in all the way to her throat. She sucked deep and hard.

A grunting sound came from his mouth. Finally, she thought. The hand that wasn’t holding his drink rested on her head. He was gently stroking her hair. As her pace grew faster, and she used her hands to fist his base, his fingers tightened in her hair. She relaxed her throat to fit more of him in. She heard his glass set down on the table and both hands cupped her head. He started moving his hips, taking charge of the rhythm and the depth of the thrust. When his pace was so frantic, and her suction so intense she thought he would come, he pulled himself out abruptly. 

She looked up at him, pouting in earnest this time. She wanted to taste him. He stared down out her with her face in his hands. His look fierce and intense. He bent down and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood. He pulled her legs around him and brought her to the bed. He fucked her until they both came.

Then kissed her, once again, until she fell asleep.


	17. Consequences

Consequences

__________________________________

 

Lorenzo stared at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. He lay on his back with Alexis cuddled into him, tangled in his limbs. Any movement from him to leave, and she threatened to wake up. God knows she needed the rest. The woman had hardly been sleeping. She wasn’t eating. She was sick all the time. 

He didn’t want to leave, but he needed to get some things done. And he needed to figure out what to do about Luis and Esmeralda. About Alexis and Kristina.

He knew Alexis loved him, but doubts seeped in about whether or not she would give up everything for him, the way he would for her. If she’d only ask, he would give her what she was looking for. He couldn’t deny her, no matter the cost to himself. 

She just didn’t trust him to ask. 

But the way she kissed him, and made love to him, and spoke to him, made him believe she just needed time. He'd be ready for when she was ready.

He squeezed her tight, kissing her firmly. He grasped handfuls of flesh of her breasts and her ass. She didn’t stir when he held her tight, only when he let go.

That had to mean something! 

He needed her to offer herself to him. Her whole self. No lies, no counterfeits. If he was going to risk his Esmeralda, then he needed to be sure Alexis was all in, because he didn’t know how to protect them both. Giving Alexis what she wanted would mean Luis would hurt Esme. He didn’t really know how committed the precious, devious woman in his arms was to him.

He rolled on top of her settling between her thighs. His cock hardened rubbing against her. He needed her physical reassurance since he couldn’t get it any other way. 

Her eyes peeked open. She smiled. He stared at her, trying to convince her of how much he loved her, that she could trust him, that she was everything to him.

Her smiled faded to concern. She brought a hand to his cheek, touching his beard that had gotten too long in these last few horrendous days. She opened her lips as if to say something...He crushed his mouth against hers. 

They made love again, his eyes never leaving her, not even in the throes of his passion, because she was his passion. 

When she slept again after, she was so exhausted he was finally able to get up without disturbing her. He showered and dressed, stopping only to give her a silent goodbye before going to work.

_____________________________________

 

Another morning waking to an empty bed. Another morning waking to no Lorenzo. Her heart was as painfully empty as her bed. 

He hardly responded to her when she messaged him to ask where he was. His message came an hour after hers was sent telling her he’d be working all day and would be back that evening. He told her to let Juan know if she needed anything. 

But she needed him, damn it!

Why didn't he need her as badly? 

Alexis remembered what Luis said about Catalina being at Lorenzo’s hotel. She wondered if his time away from Alexis was being spent with her. Alexis hated how mercurial she'd become; how she questioned his love and fidelity one moment, and trusted him implicitly the next.

She tried to calm herself. She tried going for a walk. She tried spending time with Jax. She tried screaming. Crying. Sleeping.

Sleeping was the only thing that worked to take her mind of Lorenzo. And she must have been catching up on lost sleep, because she was exhausted and knocked out most of the day. 

She awoke feeling groggy and had a headache. Lorenzo still hadn’t come home by the time evening arrived. Juan told her nothing. 

She didn’t bother trying to call Lorenzo again. 

Hopelessness from all the whiplash was setting in. “He just fucks me and leaves,” she thought. "Maybe I should just go."

But the thought of leaving her sister to the tortures of Luis Alcazar made her ill. Ill seemed a normal state for her these days. Maybe she should go see the doctor. 

Alexis stepped out of the room to hunt down some tea for her rolling stomach. Her immense shadow, Juan, followed behind without a word. She went downstairs to the kitchen. A young woman from the kitchen staff asked if she could make something for Alexis.

“The ginger tea, please?”

The young woman set to work on heating the water. The heat in the kitchen wasn’t helping her upset stomach, so she wandered out to the foyer, Juan right behind her.

“Any word from Lorenzo, Juan?”

Juan opened his mouth to respond, but a loud sound of breaking glass and a woman’s scream came from the kitchen. Alexis moved to see what was going on, but Juan pulled her back. “Stay here.”

Juan followed the sound. Alexis was sure someone just dropped something, but she noticed ever vigilant Juan had his hand on his gun as he entered the hall.

Alexis realized this was the closest to alone she’d been since Lorenzo decided she needed “protection.”

Her eyes wandered down the hall to the office where she'd once overhead that conversation she had Stefan translate for her. Her feet moved in that direction hoping the room would be empty and she could explore any paperwork left behind.

But as she neared the room, she heard voices speaking English. She quietly cracked open the door to hear Lorenzo, Luis, and their father talking with other voices she didn’t recognize. The voices had Eastern European accents. 

“We need your assurances customs won’t be inspecting the cargo,” said a voice she didn’t know.

“My brother has taken care of the customs agents,” said Luis. Alexis could tell the difference in the raspiness of Luis and Lorenzo's voices. Luis sounded as though he chain smoked unfiltered cigarettes his entire life.

“The inspectors will board the ship,” said Lorenzo, “however, they will ensure the cargo clears the inspection.”

“Why are we picking up the product in Cartegena? What is wrong with the port in Caracas?”

“Nothing. All our ports are still controlled by the Alcazar family. We’ve recently reorganized and consolidated our warehouses and assets. The Cartegena facility meets the needs of out organization better is all.”

For a moment, the only sounds made in the room were from the shuffling of papers.

“This looks all in order, Mr. Alcazar. We’re ready to move forward.”

“Fantastic, let’s toast to a continued mutually beneficial relationship. One moment, gentlemen, I’ll have the drinks brought in.”

The door opened and Lorenzo came face to face with Alexis. Shock consumed his expression. Alexis tried to think of some excuse for her listening by the door. As she opened her mouth, he stepped to her and covered it with his hand. His other hand snaked around the back of her neck to keep her still.

“Shhh,” he whispered in her ear.

“Why don’t we just head over to the bar to celebrate?” said Luis from inside the room. “No need to stay cooped up in here. Our business is concluded.”

Lorenzo quickly pulled Alexis down the hall and back into the foyer where he crushed his mouth down on her.

As the sound of footsteps made their way from the office toward them Alexis tried to pull away to see who was coming. Lorenzo held her tight, his tongue deep in her mouth. 

Catcalls and laughter sounded from the incoming men. “You’ve started celebrating without us, Lorenzo!” said one of the men.

“Excuse my son,” said Enrique. “He’s enamoured with this woman. But who can blame him?”

“Certainly not! She’s beautiful, Lorenzo.”

Lorenzo released her lips, but kept his eyes trained on hers. She saw his worry, but it was only there a moment. A charming smile flashed across his face as he turned to the other men. “I apologize for my distraction. Alexis has been unwell, and I’m pleased she’s up and walking around.”

Alexis was flush from fear, but hoped it looked more like arousal to play into Lorenzo's façade. Lorenzo kept her body pulled flush against him.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, ma’am,” said one of the men to Alexis.

“Thank you,” said Alexis. “I’m sorry for pulling Lorenzo away from his business.”

"It's no problem, at all," the man eyed Alexis up and down. She felt Lorenzo squeeze her tighter.

“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, I’d like to escort Alexis back upstairs.”

“We’ll be in the bar,” said Enrique.

“If loverboy ever makes it back to see us!” joked one of the men.

Lorenzo tucked Alexis into his side and led her upstairs. Alexis saw Luis smirking in her direction.

“Why the hell would he want to drink with us when he’s got that woman waiting for him in his bed?” said another man. "I've got a hundred bills saying we don't see him again this evening."

Sounds of laughter echoed in the halls as Lorenzo returned her to their room. He nearly carried her there with the speed in which they were moving. When they were back inside, Lorenzo pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

“Where the hell are you?” he said in the receiver. “I can't believe you left her alone down there! You knew who was here! Get the hell up here!” He hung up the phone in a huff of anger.

“Lorenzo,” Alexis pleaded trying to come up with some excuse as he hung up the phone, “I just heard your voice down the hall and I wanted to see...”

He stunned her by interrupting her with a kiss. Both his hands were on her cheeks as he kissed her firmly.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned against her mouth. He dropped one of his hands to her ass pulled her against him.

She pulled her lips away and tried apologizing again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

He just smiled and kissed her again. “You couldn’t have known we were having a meeting. I’m just glad I saw you in time. It wouldn’t have been pretty if anyone else came out and thought you were listening in. Why did Juan leave your side?”

“Something happened in the kitchens while we were waiting for my tea. He went to check it out and make sure everything was ok.”

Lorenzo nodded. “He's coming up now. Just be careful, beautiful. Those are not nice men down there.” He kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t even planning on leaving the room. I just wasn’t feeling well again.”

“Again? Alexis, I’m going to have a doctor come by tomorrow. I’m starting to worry.”

She nodded.

“And we’ll have the doctor come up here to see you in case you want to wear my underclothes in front of company again,” he chuckled. “I never expected my business associates would see you quite like this.”

Alexis looked down and noticed she was wearing Lorenzo’s undershirt and a pair of his boxers from her nap earlier. She was so messed up when she left the room, she didn’t even think about changing. 

“Oh my God,” she said, flushing. "No wonder they were looking at me like that."

Lorenzo laughed. “No wonder they didn't judge me for leaving them for you. You look sexy as hell. Don't worry, beautiful, it’s fine. It all worked out fine.” She looked in his twinkling eyes and saw nothing but love staring back at her. That only made her feel guilty. “To tell you the truth, it inflated the hell out of my ego to have them see you like this, like you just wait around for me to fuck you all day.”

“I pretty much do just that. I’m not sure it’s very healthy.”

“You miss your working, don't you?"

She nodded.

“If you want to do work for the company, we can talk about some projects I’m working on and see what you're interested in. I also understand if you don't want to work with me. I don’t want you to get sick of me.”

“I can’t get sick of you. I miss you terribly when you’re gone,” she said. “I hate waking up without you. I don’t know why I’ve become so emotionally dependent on you.”

“I’m the same way, sweetheart. I hated leaving this morning.”

“I get nervous when I don’t hear from you, Lorenzo. When I call or text and I don't hear back.”

“I’m sorry. I checked in with Juan who told me you were resting. You’ve been so tired, and I've been keeping you up far too late, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Have you been here all day?”

“No. I went to our downtown offices for a while. And then I had a special errand to run.” His eyes shined with joy.

“What errand?”

He shrugged playfully, “Maybe you’ll see someday soon.” He was being so cute with his little smirk. 

She just needed one more question answered. She thought of Catalina Vega. “Did you go to the hotel today to meet with the politicians?”

“Not the hotel, no. Javier Vega came to see me in my office downtown.”

“Just Javier? Not his wife?”

He smiled and nodded. “Just him.”

She kissed him, feeling terrible for doubting him. Tears started falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

“Alexis,” he said. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

She nodded and kissed him again. She was so confused. The emotional roller coaster of Lorenzo Alcazar had her feeling like she was going crazy. She sobbed against his mouth.

He lifted her in his arms, cradling her, still kissing her, and brought her to the sofa. He kissed her until her lips were tender and swollen.

“Lorenzo…” she sighed.

“What, Alexis? Talk to me.”

“You feel like you again.”

He laughed, “What do you mean? I’ve always been me.” 

“Tell me why you were acting so strange the last few days. Tell me what happened.”

Lorenzo nuzzled against her neck, his soft beard tickling her skin. “I will tell you, Alexis. I just can’t right now. I promise I will tell you.”

“I hate having secrets between us. I hate it.”

“You have no idea,” he laughed.

She looked in his blue eyes glittering with amusement. He seemed like an entirely different person today. She ran her fingers through his beard and he leaned into her touch.

“Tell me your troubles, beautiful,” he said. “Let me take them away. I’d do anything for you. Anything you ask.”

Alexis took a deep breath. Could she trust him with the truth? Every instinct inside her told her she could. In a moment of impulse where she purposefully avoided all the warnings in her head telling her it was a bad idea, she said, “I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me, baby,” he whispered in soft plea.

“Before I tell you what I need to say, I need to tell you why I’m saying it.”

He sat perfectly relaxed, holding her, comforting her as she spoke.

“I’m telling you this because I love you. There is so must risk in telling you. So much. But I love you, and I can’t lie to you anymore.”

“I love you, too, Alexis. There is nothing you could say that would ever drive me away. Tell me. Trust me.”

She took one last breath before she said, “I didn’t come to Curaçao on vacation. Nor to Caracas. I came for you.” She looked in his eyes. They were completely unreadable. “A sister I hardly remember having was kidnapped. Luis has her.” She waited for him to respond. He gave nothing away. “My plan was to use you to find information on where she is. I never expected to fall in love with you.”

Silence hung in the air as fear and grief and sadness clutched at her. She looked away from him before he could react. She was afraid of what she would see. Of the hurt, the betrayal.

He finally spoke.

“How do you think I should respond, Alexis?” his tone low and steady.

She shook her head, “I have no expectations. Respond however you need.”

“What did you hope would happen by telling me the truth?”

Alexis put her head in her hands. “That you’d find a way to forgive me.”

“Why are you avoiding looking at me?”

“Because I am afraid of what I might see.”

“Have courage, Alexis.” His voice was low. “First you told me your lies, and now you’ve told me your truth. Look in my eyes and see the consequences of what you’ve done.”

Consequences. She nodded. She turned to face him.

The corner of his mouth was lifted into a smile. He wasn’t angry. 

Hope filled her heart. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out concealed in his fist. “Alexis, mi amor...sé mi esposa. Be my wife.” 

He opened his hand to reveal a diamond ring. A beautiful solitaire diamond in a crossover setting. The glittering jewel looked suspended in air, the setting grazed the enormous diamond on each side as it passed by. 

She was so mesmerized by the ring, it took her a moment to respond. “You want to marry me?”

“Don’t keep me in suspense, beautiful.”

“Of course, I want to marry you. Of course I do.”

Alexis was stunned. Lorenzo was grinning, joy radiating from his eyes. “Kiss me, woman.” He pulled her mouth to his. 

She was in absolute shock. A proposal was the last consequence she thought she'd receive for revealing her deception. 

“Lorenzo…” She lost her words and he slid the ring on her finger. 

“Natasha?” he smiled. 

The truth dawned on Alexis. “You knew. You knew, didn’t you? You were waiting for me to tell you.”

He shrugged, the grin still playing across his face.

“When?” she asked.

“Can you not think of when?”

“The day Jax came?”

He nodded. “Your friend understood why I chose to keep silent.”

“Jax knows you know?”

“Yes.”

“That weasel! I can’t believe he didn’t take my side!” she laughed.

“He made a decision in your best interest. He knew taking away your choice to tell me would be problematic for you, for us.”

“Is that why you didn’t confront me? You wanted me to tell you myself?”

He nodded. “I hoped you would.”

“Why not just say something?”

“Is it not better this way? I feared there would’ve been a fundamental imbalance of trust in the relationship if you didn’t get the chance to tell me. I’m not sure I would have ever been able to trust you fully. And now, I know, with absolute certainty, that you chose me because you love me. You trust me. And you didn't accept my hand out of desperation or fear that I might harm you or punish you otherwise. I hate that you might think I ever could, especially over something as altruistic as wanting to help your sister.”

She kissed him, shifting her body to straddle him so she could show with every bit of her how grateful and how happy she was.

She pulled her lips back to ask, “You were angry when you found out? And hurt?” 

He nodded. “Immensely.” She remembered the destroyed house, the drinking, the cigarettes, and his sobbing cries as he made love to her.

“I’m so sorry.”

He nodded again. “I understand why you did what you did. More than you know, Alexis. But give me no more apologies. I threw my tantrum, got it out of my system, and I’ve accepted the way things are. How could I not? It brought me you.”

“Lorenzo, I need to know...I need to ask..."

"Anything. Ask me anything. It's yours."

"Will you help me find her? Will you help me find my sister?”

“I’m already looking for her, sweetheart. I started looking the moment I learned the truth. Why do you think I’ve been so involved in my brother’s side of the business lately? I’ll help you get her back.”

Tears dropped down her cheeks in gratitude. Lorenzo had tears in his own eyes. Her fears for her sister were momentarily overshadowed by euphoria when she began unbuttoning his shirt and started making love to her fiance.


	18. Awareness

Awareness

______________________________________________

 

He looked out over his city from the balcony. It was still dark and the streetlights below looked more like a constellation in the sky than the vast metropolitan area Caracas had become. His mother wouldn’t even recognize the city anymore.

A whimper from behind had him turning back to his bed where his fiancé was still sleeping. His fiancé. She tossed and turned in her sleep, fear and sadness on her face. He went to her. 

“Alexis. It’s ok, baby. You’re dreaming.” He grabbed her arms to hold her still. Her eyes fluttered open. A look of pain flashed over her face.

“Lorenzo?”

“I’m here. You were dreaming.”

She silently pulled him back in the bed entangling herself with him, their naked bodies pressed tight together. She sniffled in his ear, and he realized she was crying.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know. I just woke with a terrible ache for you. I need you. I can’t explain it.”

Lorenzo could feel how tight she was squeezing him. Though it didn’t hurt, it worried him. “I’m here, Alexis. You have me.”

Her tears weren’t abating. 

He rolled over her hoping his weight would provide some reassurance. Her sobs turned to kisses on his neck, and her legs wrapped around his body, making him immediately hard. Her pelvis arched up into him begging him to bury himself inside.

He pulled her face back to look in her dark, brown eyes. He needed to make sure she was ok. Her eyes were wild with arousal, her cheeks were flush, and she was biting her lip. His hips plunged forward of their own accord. He didn’t understand the lability of the woman beneath him, but it seemed to parallel his own mercurial nature since he met her, an emotional state previously unknown to him.

She rolled over him forcing a quicker pace. He watched her tits bouncing as she rode him, one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. He grabbed them in his hands. Damn, did they feel bigger? He squeezed, enjoying how the full flesh filled his hands.

A thought began emerging as he pondered her mood swings, her fuller breasts, her irregular sleep, her chronic illness...He dropped his hand to her belly in wonder. Could it be possible?

She bent down kissing him as they made love. He squeezed her body tight against him. Could she be carrying his baby? The woman he loved, the one he would make his wife, giving him a child? 

He felt a knot in his throat and pressure in the back of his eyes. He rolled her over and held her face in his hands as his hips moved pushing his cock in and out of her. Their eyes connecting, her deep, rich brown with his blue, was the single most intimate moment of his life. 

“Alexis…” he grunted as they came together. He kissed her with tender conviction long after their bodies lay sated. 

When she started falling back asleep, he wrapped her in his arms from behind, his hand resting on her abdomen. Had her body changed? She’d lost weight since he met her everywhere else, but her breasts and her abdomen weren’t any smaller. All his lingering fear and doubt was being overridden by a certainty taking hold that he wasn’t just holding his fiance, he was holding his family.

____________________________

 

“What in God’s name are these little bites of heaven?” asked Jax. He and Alexis were enjoying an early brunch on the deck by the pool. The view overlooked the mountainside and the city below.

“Arepas. I don’t know how I’ve not gained a million pounds since coming here,” said Alexis.

“It must be the stress. You’re looking thin.”

Alexis shrugged. She didn’t want to worry Jax about all the nausea and vomiting she had the last few weeks.

“You must’ve really worn out Lorenzo. He doesn’t seem the like kind of guy who would sleep in past ten on a weekday. That’s not good business.”

Alexis grinned, “I think he cleared the day today.”

“Oh? Why?”

She held out her left hand to Jax displaying her new, enormous diamond glittering in the sunlight.

Jax dropped his fork on the plate and grabbed her hand. “Engaged?”

She nodded, trying to keep her smile in place. She didn’t realize how much she hoped for Jax’s approval.

Jax sighed. “I didn’t expect this. It’s only been, what, a couple months?”

She shrugged. 

“Why did you say yes?”

“The more important question is ‘why did he ask?’”

Jax looked confused. “I’d think that was obvious. He’s obviously crazy about you.”

Alexis pursed her lips and crossed her arms giving Jax an accusatory glare. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jax flushed under her gaze as he dipped his head in shame. “You know he knows?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” She hit him in the arm.

“His logic was sound about waiting.”

“I’m your best friend!”

“So, what happened? You confessed everything to him and he proposed?”

“Yep.” She examined her ring. 

“So you said ‘yes’ because you love him, not because you’re playing him. This is really what you want?”

She nodded.

“Then, I’m guessing you’re wanting a congratulations?”

“I don’t expect anything. I understand your worries about him.”

Jax drank down his breakfast cocktail made of boiled and strained rice, rum, milk, and sugar. The smell of the drink made her nauseous. She stuck to her tea. 

“He’s not as bad of a guy as I initially thought,” said Jax. “I mean, hell, you’re alive after telling him the truth, so that has to mean something.”

“He’s going to help me find Kristina, Jax.”

“Is he really?”

Alexis grabbed his hand. “He really loves me, Jax. And I love him.”

Jax leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Then congratulations.”

“You’ll be my man of honor?”

Jax nodded, “I better be. I’d never forgive you if you asked Sonny or Ned.”

“I’m sure both would be thrilled to stand with me in my wedding to Lorenzo Alcazar.”

“I genuinely hope he replaces me as your favorite husband.”

“But never my best friend.”

“Never.”

One of the staff came out to refill their drinks. She set a fresh plate with a lid on it in front of an empty seat next to Alexis.

“Is Lorenzo awake?” asked Alexis.

“Si, señora. Señor Alcázar estará aquí en un momento.”

“Gracias.”

The woman walked briskly back to the house.

“There’s something I need to tell you before your fiance gets here,” said Jax. “Jerry has continued snooping around Valentin’s men since I left Russia. He’s got some contacts who’ve been helping him out with information.”

“What did he find out?”

“Valentin is going to hit the Alcazar warehouses in Cartagena next.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

“What if Kristina’s there?”

Jax shrugged, “Then he has a chance of getting to her.”

“I need to get to her first! I can’t have her go back to Valentin!”

“Alexis, from what Jerry is hearing, Valentin loves her. Would it be so terrible if he found her first?”

Alexis felt her jaw dropping, “Jax! Valentin nearly just killed you. You said yourself how dangerous he is. Do you really think he’s a better option?”

“Honestly, Alexis, yes. Valentin will at least make sure she’s taken care of, whereas I don’t even want to think of what’s happened to her since Luis got ahold of her.”

Alexis shook her head. “But now Lorenzo is going to help. I want to give him a chance to find her. He’s got his people looking for her. He needs to know he’s got to check out the Cartagena location.”

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?”

“Of course I am. I’m marrying him!”

Jax grabbed her arm, “And what if he defends the facility against Valentin, and neither of them end up with Kristina?”

“I can’t believe you’re taking the side of a man who just tried to have you killed!”

“No, Alexis, I just don’t trust Lorenzo to put Kristina’s needs above his family’s needs.”

A deep voice interrupted from behind Jax, “Alexis is now my family. Her needs are my needs. Her sister’s needs are my needs.”

Alexis jumped and warmed at Lorenzo’s words. Lorenzo shook Jax’s hand. Jax looked tense and afraid Alexis would tell Lorenzo the information Jax just gave her. 

Lorenzo turned to Alexis and his face softened. She couldn’t tell if he was smiling subtly through his beard, but his crystal blue eyes were glittering. He looked at her in the same way he did last night when they were making love. He’d always stared with a passionate intensity, but this was different. Softer maybe. Reverent. So much had changed in just one day.

He sat next to her and held her face in his hands. He seemed to be inspecting her with his eyes. His fingertips stroked her cheeks. “Good morning,” he said.

“Hi,” she mouthed, biting her lip. He was gorgeous and intoxicating and completely adoring. She melted into his hands.

“How are you this morning, beautiful?” His hand dropped down and rested on her belly. “Nauseous?” 

“A little. The tea helped.” 

“I’m sorry you feel so poorly.” His hand stroked tenderly on her stomach. He kissed her gently. He felt as though he was going to pull away, but couldn’t, and kissed her again. This time his tongue softly pushed through her lips to give her a few caresses before one, two more kisses. He was obviously smiling when he sat back in his chair and released his hand from her belly.

Alexis blushed remembering Jax was sitting there. She expected him to look away, but he kept staring. Lorenzo didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by their audience. 

“You’re not feeling well, Alexis?” asked Jax. 

“I’m fine. I’ve just been getting sick a little more often than I’d like. It’s probably stress.”

“I hope it’s nothing these enormous mosquitoes are carrying.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Should you see a doctor?”

“The doctor should be here in the next hour,” said Lorenzo. “That’s why I was so late to brunch. I had to arrange for the right physician to come, and all of the equipment needed for the exam.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow. “Equipment? Don’t be silly, Lorenzo. I thought you were just having someone to come check my blood pressure, and maybe take a few samples. I can go to a clinic, you don’t have to bring the clinic to me.”

Lorenzo shrugged in a calm and nonchalant manner. “I want you home and comfortable, especially if you’re not feeling well. Besides, it’s good to have this kind of equipment on hand. Just in case.”

Jax had his eyes narrowed at Lorenzo. “You don’t seem that worried about her.”

“Please, Jax,” said Alexis. “He’s having medical equipment shipped from God knows where so I don’t have to get car sick on the way to a clinic. I think that shows his concern. Besides, there’s nothing to be concerned about. I feel fine most of the day. It just comes and goes.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” said Lorenzo. “And to keep her that way, I’m bringing in the best physician in Venezuela.”

“That’s overkill, Lorenzo.”

“Allow me my indulgence, beautiful.” 

She smiled in agreement as he started in on his breakfast. 

“So, is there a reason you’re doubting me, Jax? I thought we had an understanding?” said Lorenzo.

Jax considered his answer, “After our first conversation, I believed you love Alexis. I just wasn’t certain you would risk your family’s business for her sister.”

“What makes you think it would come to that?”

“Lorenzo…” said Alexis about to tell him about Cartagena.

Jax put a hand on her arm cautioning her. “Be certain, Alexis.”

“I am.”

Jax just shrugged. “It’s your sister. Go ahead.”

“Alexis?” asked Lorenzo.

“Jax received information that Valentin Cassadine is planning an attack on your family’s warehouse in Cartagena.”

“When?”

Jax shook his head, “I don’t know. Soon. But they were still in Russia as of this morning, so a few days to a few weeks maybe.”

Lorenzo nodded.

“Do you think Kristina could be there?” asked Alexis Lorenzo.

“Possibly.” Lorenzo waved Juan over to the table. He spoke quickly and quietly to Juan in Spanish. Juan nodded with an otherwise impassive face as he listened to Lorenzo’s instructions. At the end of his command, Juan took off jogging back to the house.

“You’re sending Juan to check?”

“He’s my best man. He’ll take a team with him and lead the investigation over the next few days.”

“Will that leave you vulnerable here?”

Lorenzo smiled. “No, beautiful. We’re well guarded. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Lorenzo.”

He leaned over and kissed her again, then whispered in her ear. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Just don’t let her down,” said Jax.

_________________________

 

As they walked upstairs to their room after saying goodbye to Jax, Lorenzo stopped halfway up to press her against the wall. He dropped his forehead to hers and sighed. He kissed her. He was being so delicate and sensual, she wondered if it was because they were now engaged or because he worried she was ill. Either way, it was endearing. She just hoped his fierce, borderline aggressive, passion for her wouldn’t go away entirely.

She opened her mouth to him, enjoying the gentle strokes of his tongue. His hands both moved down under her shirt and to her hips. His long fingers spread in a wide grip as his thumbs caressed her abdomen with the softest touch.

“I love you,” he said into her mouth. “Alexis, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Lorenzo.” 

He kissed her again before pulling her with him up the rest of the stairs. They didn’t go to their room as she expected. Instead, he took her to a guest room down the hall. Her jaw dropped when he opened the door. There was an exam table and all kinds of equipment with computers and screens. There were a bunch of instruments (otoscope, thermometer, forceps, cotton swabs, etc.) on a rolling table. The room looked like a high end medical clinic.

“You bought all this?”

He laughed and kissed her temple. “There is an excellent medical center here in Caracas. I’ve been making donations for years. They helped arrangements to get everything we need quickly and efficiently.”

“Oh good, you’re here. I was just washing up,” said a voice walking into the room. Alexis turned to find a woman in a white lab coat putting gloves on her hands and a medical assistant in scrubs behind her. 

“Dr. Rivas, it’s a pleasure to meet you face-to-face. Your reputation precedes you,” said Lorenzo.

Alexis noticed the doctor, similar in age to Alexis, running her eyes up and down Lorenzo’s tall and impressive form. Alexis didn’t like the territorial feeling that made her clench her fists and lock her jaw. 

“Your generosity to the medical center hasn’t gone unnoticed, Mr. Alcazar. I’m happy to be here.”

“It’s my pleasure. This is my fiancé, Alexis Davis, the reason I’ve asked you to come.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Rivas,” said Alexis.

“Fiancé? Congratulations are in order?” said the doctor.

“Indeed. And thank you. Alexis accepted my proposal last night.”

The doctor did well at hiding her disappointment, but Alexis could see traces of it at the corner of her mouth. “Congratulations, both of you.”

“Thank you.”

Dr. Rivas turned to her medical assistant. “Let’s get this examination started, shall we? Aracely, can you complete a history with Ms. Davis while I ready the equipment?”

“Yes, doctora. Ms. Davis, please follow me.” 

“Dr. Rivas, may I speak with you a moment before you get started?” asked Lorenzo. 

“Of course.”

Aracely led Alexis to the area by the exam table where she started taking her blood pressure, height, and weight. Then she started on personal medical history and family history. Alexis answered questions as she watched as Lorenzo and the doctor leaning in close to talk, both stealing glances at Alexis. What on earth was he telling her? And why did she have to look at him that way when he spoke?

“Ms. Davis?” prompted Aracely.

“Oh sorry. No, I don’t have any history on my maternal side.”

Alexis didn’t like how insecure she was feeling. He’d proven to her over and over how much he loved her. He’d shown her with this gesture. Hell, he’d shown her moments before on the stairwell. 

“Mental Health diagnoses?” asked Aracely.

“Anxiety.” Alexis nearly rolled her eyes at herself as she worried about her faithful lover and protector taking up with a doctor he paid to come take care of her.

Lorenzo finished up his conversation with Dr. Rivas just as Aracely finished taking her history. Lorenzo stood a few feet away to give space, but Alexis reached out for him. She hated how much she craved his reassurance. He stood in front of her and held her face in his hands.

“You’re fine, Alexis. Trust me.” he said. She nodded, not wanting tell him the real reason her anxiety spiked.

“Ms. Davis,” said Dr. Rivas. “Aracely has a gown for you. We’ll give you a moment to get changed.”

“Do you want me to step out, too?”

Alexis wrapped her arms around him. “You’ve already seen everything. I think you’ve spent more time with me naked than clothed.”

He smiled. Alexis waited for the doctor and MA to leave the room before changing into the gown. “What were you talking to the doctor about?”

Lorenzo moved behind her to help with the gown. “Just my observations of your symptoms.”

“What did she say?”

“She said she’d be thorough in her examination. There you go,” he said looking at her in the gown. “Stunning.”

She hit him while and laughed until she realized he was serious. 

A few moments later, the doctor came back in. “Ok, let’s get started. Ms. Davis, would you like privacy?” She nodded toward Lorenzo.

“No, thank you. I’d like Lorenzo to stay.”

Dr. Rivas started the physical examination of all her pieces and parts, Lungs, eyes, ears, nose, reflexes, muscles. She had Alexis lie back on the exam table. Lorenzo stood a few feet away in her line of sight. She didn’t take her eyes off him. 

“Mr. Alcazar tells me you’ve been frequently nauseous and vomiting, having irregular sleeping patterns, fatigue, enlarged breasts, frequent urination. Did he miss any symptoms?”

Alexis looked to him, his mouth was upturned. She didn’t notice enlarged breasts or frequent urination. Her breasts did seem a little tender. And she did have to pee. “Mood swings. Irrational mood swings. He was probably being kind by omitting that. It’s probably all menopause or something.”

When the doctor started the breast exam, she asked, “Your last period was a couple months ago?”

“I’ve always been irregular. My previous OB/GYN attributed it to anxiety and stress. More recently, I’m sure it has something to do with my age.”

“You’ve been screened for PID, PCOS, endometriosis? All negative?”

Alexis nodded. “Stress is the only thing we could come up with.”

“Previous ectopic pregnancies?”

“No.”

“Are you on birth control?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been on birth control?”

“Only for short periods of time. I just don’t get pregnant.”

“And never had a pregnancy?”

Alexis flinched. That wasn’t how she planned on telling Lorenzo. “I had a baby I gave up at sixteen. I didn’t share that on the history she took.” Alexis looked to Lorenzo whose brow was knotted in concern; her stomach clenched. God, she wasn’t ready to talk about that yet.

“I see,” said the physician. “Normal pregnancy? Vaginal delivery?”

“As far as I remember it was fine. And yes, vaginal delivery.”

“Ok, let’s start the pelvic exam.” Alexis looked away from Lorenzo as the doctor placed her feet in the stirrups. Alexis couldn’t bring her eyes back to meet his, so she looked away as tears threatened to fall. “This is going to be a little cold; I’m sliding the forceps in.” Alexis was so distracted by thoughts of her lost baby she hardly felt them enter. 

“Ok, Alexis,” said Dr. Rivas, “take a deep breath and relax for me. You’re pushing them out.”

“Oh.” She didn’t realize she was doing so. She relaxed the muscles of her pelvic floor. They were much easier to release the tension from than her shoulders or her neck. 

A large, masculine hand cupped her cheek pulling her face in the other direction. Lorenzo was right next to her, stroking her cheek. The tears she was trying to avoid finally fell. He wiped them away in a gentle caress. He bent down and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear. “You’re fine, Alexis. Everything is fine. Don’t worry about anything else right now. Ok?”

She nodded. Lorenzo held her face in his hands until the exam was over. His sweet, blue eyes calming and distracting her. 

“All finished with the exam,” said Dr. Rivas. “Aracely is going to take a blood and urine sample from you before we discuss next steps.”

Alexis followed to give the samples. Lorenzo didn’t come with her, but he hovered not too far from wherever she went. Alexis was pleased to see he wasn’t spending any extra time in conversation with the doctor, who was writing notes on the computer.

As she handed her urine sample to Aracely, Alexis said, “Hopefully this is just some ridiculous delirious reaction from a urinary tract infection or something.” 

Aracely smiled and took the sample. Alexis was surprised to see Aracely immediately run several tests with the urine before storing the rest of the sample for transportation. Aracely brought the tests to the doctor.

Lorenzo took her hand and guided Alexis back to the exam table. “Almost done,” he said.

“Can we have some tea made for when this is over?”

“I already have a pot ready in our room.”

She leaned into him in gratitude for his support. 

“Well,” said Dr. Rivias, seeming to drag out the word, “I think we’ve figured out why you’ve been feeling poorly Ms. Davis. I still need to have some tests run at the lab, but I’m pretty certain we’ve nailed down the source.”

“So you did find something?” Panic made her heart flutter and her stomach turn.

But the doctor was smiling, “Indeed.”

Alexis looked to Lorenzo who couldn’t seem to suppress a grin.

“Lie down, Ms. Davis. I’ll show you,” said the doctor.

Aracely rolled up a machine with a screen, a large and bizarre looking keyboard, and a wand. She remembered the ultrasound machine from one of her many screenings for conditions like PCOS that always came back negative.

Lorenzo guided Alexis to lay back on the exam table. The doctor squirted warm jelly lubricant on her abdomen before placing the wand on her stomach.

“I’m just checking briefly to see if all your organs are looking the way they should,” said Dr. Rivas as she used the keyboard to take pictures of what Alexis assumed were her kidneys, bladder, and ovaries. 

Anticipation was building in Alexis as she started realizing that in a few moments she could no longer delude herself into thinking everything was fine. She was losing her denial of the reality of situation; of the reason Lorenzo was grinning like a schoolboy on a snow day; of the reason he’d become so gentle with her.

“When did you guess?” she asked him in a hushed whisper.

His face was inches from hers. He smiled tenderly. “When we were making love last night. I had to change the doctor I brought in this morning to an OB and get the equipment she needed. That's why I was late coming down.”

She nodded feeling tears well up in her eyes. She did know why she was crying. She couldn’t even process being...pregnant.

“And there it is…” said Dr. Rivas.

Alexis and Lorenzo looked to the screen. There it was. The reason for all her symptoms. It looked far more developed than Alexis expected. It was very obviously a baby. It had a body, tiny limbs, and a huge, strangely shaped head.

“Oh my God,” said Alexis. 

Dr. Rivas zoomed in on the chest, where the heart was fluttering rapidly. She turned on the sound.

“It sounds like horse race,” laughed Lorenzo. “Is it supposed to be that fast?”

“Yes. It will probably slow a bit during gestation. Now, let me take some measurements and we’ll get your estimated due date, but by the looks of the development, you're maybe at about nine or ten weeks.”

"I wasn't having sex nine or ten weeks ago," said Alexis.

"We count the two weeks before conception in gestational development."

Lorenzo was leaning toward the monitor, absorbed in what he was seeing. A look of wonder in his glittering, blue eyes. 

Alexis was feeling hot. Sweat was starting to drip down her temple. She tried sucking in a breath, but couldn’t catch it. Her heart felt like it was skipping beats. A pain ripped through her chest. 

Lorenzo and the doctor were oblivious as they watched the screen. Alexis tried to breath through it. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. It was getting worse. She couldn’t breath. She didn't have a paper bag. 

She sat up, pushing away from the doctor and Lorenzo. She rolled off the table and ran out the door. She passed Joaquin at the door who looked at her with large, round eyes. She ran to her room before he could stop her. Through the door, across the room, and through the screen door to balcony.

Damn it! She needed fresh air, but the stupid screen Lorenzo put up felt suffocating! She looked for a way to open it, but there was nothing. She pushed at the screen, but it didn’t budge. She pushed harder. He had the thing bolted on! The panic hit again, a gripping pain in her chest. She started hitting the stupid screen trying to get air.

“Alexis,” said Lorenzo behind her. 

She didn’t look at him, she needed to find a way through the screen. “I need air!”

Large strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her from the screen. 

“No! I need air!”

He held her swinging arms away from the screen as he reached for a latch and slid the large panel to the side. He didn’t let her go when she tried to move to the opening. 

“I NEED AIR!” she repeated. 

He kept an arm around her stomach as he brought her closer to the edge. When she was close enough, she pushed her head through trying to regain her breath. But the hot, thick, Venezuelan air didn’t soothe her the way the cooler, crisp Port Charles air always did. The panic wasn’t going away. 

Lorenzo turned her body toward him. He stared with a look of pained worry as he stroked her face. “Alexis…” A tear dropped down his cheek as he wiped tears from hers. A sob ripped through her, and she didn’t even know why she was crying. 

Lorenzo pulled her in and held her close as the sobs shook her body and the tears flowed. She wrapped her arms around him, finding more comfort in his arms than in the hot, thick air.


End file.
